


Doctor Who: Songbird

by Phoenix_crysg1



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_crysg1/pseuds/Phoenix_crysg1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something that is usually only ever lost suddenly starts getting stolen it is up to the Doctor to find the thief and stop them. When River ends up in the mix things become that much more complicated as the case turns personal for the Doctor. This is a mystery/adventure/angst story with a touch of humor focusing on Eleven/River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did some cover art for this story (link goes to Deviant Art) http://phoenix-cry.deviantart.com/art/Hello-Sweetie-446709156

Doctor Who: Songbird

Chapter One

"Amy?" Rory called in a pitiful voice. "I'm dying..."

"Don't be such a baby." Amy replied from the kitchen.

"I'm serious...save yourself, I can't be helped."

Amy rolled her eyes as she finished heating the chicken broth on the stove top and poured it into two mugs. She brought the mugs into the living room where Rory was bundled up in a heap of blankets surrounded by a flock of discarded tissues. Rory had brought some horrendous bug home from the hospital and had graciously given it to Amy as well. Amy handed Rory one of the mugs and he made a show of the effort it took just to reach up and take the mug.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus." Rory moaned. "This is some sort of Martian Death Flu."

"It's true what they say," Amy sighed "nurses do make the worst patients."

"That's not how that phrase is really meant to be used. Besides, I'm in real pain here."

"I'm just as sick as you, you don't see me whining." Amy pointed out. "Scoot over."

Rory made space for Amy in the rat nest of blankets that he'd massed on the couch. Amy sipped at the hot broth and winced against her painful sore throat. She would never admit to it out loud in front of Rory but she couldn't remember having a worse cold. She contemplated getting up to take a shower or something knowing that she probably looked just as bad as she felt, but she decided she didn't have the energy for it. Finishing the mug of broth Amy settled into the blankets and closed her eyes. Before she could drift off into a fever induced sleep an all too familiar whirring and grinding sound rang out from the back yard.

"Ugh..." Rory hunkered down further in the blankets "he has the worst timing. I do not have what it takes to cope with the Doctor right now."

Amy didn't respond, but she agreed with Rory, particularly when the Doctor came bounding into the house with his usual exuberance. Rory pulled one of the blankets over his head to hide and Amy seriously considered doing the same. Clearly not picking up on the fact that his travel companions were under the weather the Doctor raced over and stood on the far side of the coffee table littered with cold medicines and tissues that was in front of the couch. He had a glossy piece of paper in his hands that he was clearly excited about.

"Amy!" The Doctor greeted. "You are going to love this. Come along, get up, put on a nice dress, and comb your hair or something, seriously the new style is just not working for you. Yikes. Where's Rory?"

Amy just reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose as her head began to pound. Rory sneezed violently from under the blanket forcing him to surface in search of another tissue.

"Rory." The Doctor smiled. "The matted hair thing works a little better on you."

"Thanks." Rory replied dryly.

"Doctor, it's not a 'new look', we are..."

"It doesn't matter. We should get going, Afterglow rarely announces when she'll be performing so this is a rare chance."

"Afterglow?" Amy questioned.

"Yes!" The Doctor made a little motion as though dancing to some fast beat tune that played in his head. "Miranda Afterglow, beautiful name, and from the chatter one of the most beautiful voices in the Galaxy, I think 'sultry' is actually the phrase used most often. Kind of a jazz influence, as I've told you before I invented jazz, sort of, but that's a different story. Anyway, she's still very 'underground', exclusive to the Golden Nightingale Club, not an easy place to get into, but I've got a plan."

"Afterglow?" Amy repeated.

"That's what I said."

"You know what that means, right?" Rory asked.

"Know what what means?" The Doctor asked confused.

"'Afterglow'."

"It means something?"

"Never mind." Rory shook his head.

"Doctor," Amy sighed "Rory and I can't go anywhere today."

"Don't worry I'll have you two back in time for work, is this Saturday?" The Doctor looked around as if that would tell him what day of the week it was. "I can have you back by Sunday, Monday morning at the latest."

"It's Wendnesday, Doctor."

"Really? Shouldn't you be at the hospital, Rory? You didn't get sacked did you?"

"No." Rory huffed.

"Doctor..." Amy started.

"What?" The Doctor paused and looked over the scene. "Wait a minute..."

Amy just waited while he figured it out. The Doctor furrowed his brow as he took notice of the mess that surrounded the ill pair. Rory sneezed again, blinking his red watery eyes. The Doctor jumped a step back and brought the lapel of his jacket up over his mouth as if that would save him from infection. The glossy page he had been holding fell to the floor falling face down.

"You two are sick? Ugh, Earth, so many germs for just one planet." The Doctor shuddered. "It's a wonder that anything can survive more than ten minutes on this disease factory."

"It's just a cold, Doctor." Amy said defensively. "We'll be fine."

"If you say so." The Doctor said with a hint of doubt. "I'll just go alone, I'll be back later, when you're less contagious."

Amy's only response was a rattling cough and a wet sniff. The Doctor made a face of horror and disgust as he took another step back. Glancing down he noticed the page that he had dropped. Picking up the sheet he flipped it over and flushed slightly as he stared at it.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"It's the club flyer." The Doctor smiled brightly as he handed it over. "Yowza."

Raising a disapproving eye brow Amy reached out and took the flyer. Looking at the glossy picture Amy instantly understood the Doctor's attraction to the night club and its star singer. The minimalistic design featured a black page with the silhouette of a woman viewed from behind highlighted with a gold glow. She had a dress on that was as black as the rest of the page that scooped down to expose her shoulders and lower back which enhanced her hourglass figure. She was looking back over her shoulder but her face was obscured by shadow. Amy shook her head sadly. Rory leaned over to look at the woman and furrowed his brow.

"Hey, isn't that..." Rory was cut off as Amy elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"You can keep that," the Doctor offered "I don't really want it back now that you've got your germs on it."

"Enjoy your burlesque show, Doctor." Amy said as she waved him away.

"Oy!" The Doctor protested. "It's not a 'burlesque', it's a jazz club."

"Sure it is."

"You have no appreciation for alien culture."

Amy rolled her eyes and waved the Doctor away again before putting the page down on the coffee table and reaching for another tissue.

"Fine. I'm going." The Doctor announced as though it was his idea to leave. "Do feel better, Ponds."

"We will."

"I have some Temessian Panicure in the TARDIS if you'd like, the side effects can include watery eyes, rash, vertigo, a greening of the skin, oh, and possible speaking in tongues." The Doctor rattled off the dangers casually. "It's very good stuff for a cold or any sickness really. That is if you are not violently allergic to Mandolian Poppy Seeds, which actually now that I think about it, I am. That was not a good week for me, I didn't know it was possible to belch fire, but apparently..."

"Good bye, Doctor." Amy interrupted.

The Doctor nodded and left out the back door. It wasn't long before they heard the TARDIS leaving. Rory reached out and took the flyer off off the coffee table and studied it for a moment.

"Uh..." Rory held up the flyer so Amy could see it again "am I the only one who thinks this is River?"

"That is definitely River."

"Do you think the Doctor knows?"

"He hasn't a clue."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hear the beat that River is singing to look up "Bad Boy, Good Man" by Tape Five (I'm sure you can hear it on You Tube or something similar). I changed some of the words to make it fit River better but the tune is the same.

Chapter Two

"You can't come in here like that."

"No, it's okay," the Doctor held up the physic paper wallet "I have a private invitation."

"I don't care." The bouncer growled. "We have a strict dress code."

"You do?" The Doctor asked looked around at the eclectic mix of outfits on the people around him that were waiting to get into the club.

"We do." The guard pointed to a metal sign hanging next to the door.

"'Absolutely no bow ties allowed. Ever.'" The Doctor read the sign. "That's...oddly specific."

"Orders of Miss Afterglow."

"Well contrary to popular belief I can take it off." The Doctor reached up and pulled the knot out of the tie letting the free ends dangle from the collar. "Better?"

The bouncer didn't replied he just stepped aside and let the Doctor pass through the automatic sliding black glass door. Stepping inside the Doctor reached up and retied his bow tie with a practiced hand before he looked around. The Doctor didn't know much about this planet outside the fact that it had been colonized by enterprising humans a few thousand years ago but seemed to be populated by more than just humans as he noticed the occasional alien that walked by.

There was already live music playing in the dimly lit jazz-swing club. The far wall held a medium sized stage that jutted out into the room with a deep red curtain behind it. Currently there was a small group of six that wailed on their instruments with no vocalist. They had some traditional Earth type instruments but also a few that gave off more of a electronica sound. It was a vibrant and energetic mix. The right side of the club was devoid of tables to allow for dancing and a small crowd swung their hips and twirled one another out on the wooden inlay floor.

The rest of the room was littered with small round tables that had chairs around them. Each table held a tiny hovering globe that glowed a warm yellow and offered a small amount of illumination. The tables were mostly packed with people of all sorts drinking and chatting with one another. Laughter rang out over the music as the people enjoyed the night out.

Waitresses in black laced corsets with short gold taffeta skirts roamed the room taking orders and also just offering guests drinks and various items to smoke from gold trays. There was an expansive bar off to the left that had multiple glass shelves holding a variety of liquors from across the galaxy set against a mirror backing. A waitress with long straight black hair spotted the Doctor and came over with a tray that held six tall glasses of a dark brown drink with ice floating in them.

"Sir?" The young woman asked a she offered him one of the drinks from the tray.

"What's this?"

"Long Island Ice Tea."

"Not a big fan of ice in my tea, but I do like Long Island, great place. I'll give it a try."

The Doctor took the drink and gave the waitress a few of the local coins that he'd picked up on his way. He had no real idea how much the drink or the coins were worth, but the waitress smiled brightly and thanked him so he assumed he'd given her a fairly decent tip along with paying for the beverage.

Drink in hand the Doctor looked around at the crowd and smiled. The club had an inviting energized feel to it. It was clear that everyone was having a good time, they all looked like they were in their element here. Bouncing slightly to the continued rhythm of the fast paced music the Doctor took a deep pull on the drink he'd purchased. Instantly choking on the heavily alcoholic beverage he spit it back into the glass with a sputter. Sticking out his tongue he dragged the sleeve of his jacket across it to try and remove the taste.

"That is not tea." The Doctor complained as he held the glass out at arm's length. "That is a tragedy in a glass."

Quickly finding a place to abandon the vile drink the Doctor looked around for an empty table. He found a small round table near the back that only had one chair sitting at it. Pulling the chair to the far side of the table the Doctor sat down to wait for the show to start. He was offered a deep blue drink in a martini glass and accepted it to decorate the table. He had no intention of trying it, but he had the feeling that if he didn't have a drink within arm's reach that the waitresses weren't going to leave him alone.

The band on stage finished their set and the hovering lights that floated at all the tables flickered slightly. The people who had been on the dance floor all hurried to find places to sit as a new group set up on stage. The band placed themselves on either side of the stage leaving an ally down the middle. Suddenly all of the lights in the crowded club went out, plunging the scene into an absolute darkness which also had the effect of silencing everyone.

Seconds later a low set of lights set the stage on fire with their golden light highlighting the woman who now stood centre stage. Just like the photo she stood in silhouette with her back to the audience. Her close fitting black dress glittered with a fine sparkle as the diamond dust set into the fabric caught the light. She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder and the image was complete, a living representation of the flyer that had drawn the Doctor's attention in the first place.

"Yowza..." The Doctor muttered with a smile.

The whole room, including the employees, were transfixed by the figure on the stage. The piano was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the club with a short melody at the top keys giving the sound a high pitched note like a warbling bird.

"Ready?" Afterglow asked her band in a soft tone loud enough for the audience to hear. "1-2-3..."

Having set the fast pace beat the rest of the band came in one at a time, slowly building to the tune but all still playing in a low tentative tone. They played off one another as if they were just getting to know the other members in the band and the song itself. Afterglow moved her hips and shoulders slightly as she worked with the quickly growing beat.

"You got it." Afterglow approved as she nodded to her band in time with the fast beat. "That's right. 1-2-3...here we go..."

Timed perfectly with Afterglow turning around the band launched into full swing and the lights jumped to life. The Doctor's jaw dropped in shock as he finally recognized River up on the stage. Commanding the room with a bright smile on her ruby painted lips River brought her hands up and began to sing with a power that instantly spiked the energy in the room to the point where it was practically a tangible thing.

"I'm a bad girl, I need a good man!  
But I'm not worried, I've got a plan.  
There's just one problem that I see,  
whoever he is, he's gotta keep up with me!

I'm a bad girl -I need to dance,  
if you don't dance: no romance.  
Feel like dancing then dance with me,  
first dance is always free!"

The animated crowed roared in approval as they tapped and bopped to the rhythm. Swishing her hips River made her way down the three steps as she left the stage to roam among the audience. The band filled the room with the odd electronica swing combination as River played the room. Continuing to sing River danced through the spaces between the table like water flowing through swaying reeds. Watching her perform the Doctor was struck by how much fun she was having. River always had an enthusiastic manner about her, but she looked liked she was absolutely thriving in the spotlight that followed her. Transfixed the Doctor smiled and tapped to the rhythm as River continued to sing her hearts out to the delight of the crowd.

"Be-bop sliding down my back,  
sweet music is something I never lack.  
Swings the thing with a ringa-ding-ding,  
and I get wings when I sing!

Ragtime reason, and rhyme,  
I'm the reason you're divine.  
Rhumba mambo latin samba  
The bad boys in the club all say..."

"Carramba!" The patrons call called out in unison.

The Doctor laughed at the audience participation. It gave him the sense that most of the people in the room had come time and time again to listen to 'Afterglow' sing. Interacting with the men in the audience River chose a few to dance with as the band continued the beat. The Doctor noticed that everyone remained seated even though they managed to dance along in place. He also saw that no one touched River unless she made contact first. He was impressed and somewhat grateful that she had control over the audience and clearly held their respect.

River stopped at one particular table that held three young men that watched her with adoring eyes. Standing in front of one of the sharp dressed men River reached out and ran her hand along his jawline.

"Bad girl..." River sang as she smiled mischievously. "Are you a good man?"

The man nodded vigorously and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. River blew him a kiss but pulled away from him when he reached up to take her hand. Turning around River quickly found new prey. Stalking over to the middle aged man with gray tickling the hair at his temples she twirled in front of him.

"What about you? Like what you see?" River sang knowingly. "Think you have what it takes to keep up with me?"

With a good natured laugh the man put his hands up in surrender as he shook his head in admitted defeat. River pouted briefly before she smiled again. Turning back to the stage she raced up the stairs as the band picked up the pace. Facing the club with her eyes shining River sang the chorus one last time at twice the speed as before.

"I'm a bad girl! I need to dance,  
if you don't dance: no romance!  
Feel like dancing then dance with me,  
first dance is..."

River stopped suddenly as she locked eyes with the Doctor's from his place in the back. She still had her mouth open but her voice was suddenly missing. She looked frozen in place. The Doctor smiled and winked at her.

"Always free!" The enthusiastic crowd finished the song for River before erupting in applause.

The band had stumbled at the end of the song not expecting their lead to suddenly stop, but no one noticed. The audience continued to clap, a few singing out a few lines in what sounded like a slightly drunken tone. The Doctor brought his hands up and clapped for River's performance as well causing her to blush a deep pink. She was panting for breath from the high action song as she worked to compose herself from the shock of having been discovered by the Doctor. The crowd continued to howl and cheer but they calmed when she put her hands up to stop them.

"Thank you everyone...uh..." River looked to the band on stage with her "let's take five boys."

The Doctor got to his feet to make his way towards her but stopped when she tensed and shook her head slightly. River motioned to a large man with ebony skin that was sitting near the stage, he instantly got up and stepped up to the stage. River leaned down and whispered something to the man that the Doctor suspected was a bodyguard. The man glanced over in the Doctor's direction and nodded. Satisfied River waved to her audience one more before disappearing back stage.

The guard River had spoken melted into the crowd that had now gotten back to their feet as a new group took the stage and continued the nightly entertainment. The Doctor was surprised how quickly the guard was at his side. The Doctor turned and flashed him an innocent smile, but the man remained stoic.

"Come with me." The man ordered.

"Throwing me out?" The Doctor asked. "It's the bow tie, isn't it? I still think it's cool."

The man remained stoic. Not looking to start a fight the Doctor nodded to let the man know he'd follow him. As an after thought the Doctor snatched up the blue martini and brought it along with him. The Doctor followed the quiet man through the crowd and through a side door that he hadn't even seen before. Walking past the back stage area they came to a hall with a row of doors. Stepping up to the first door the guard knocked twice.

River opened the door, grabbed the lapel of the Doctor's jacket and hauled him into the lavishly decorated dressing room. For the first time the Doctor noticed the necklace River was wearing, a square cut diamond in a small silver cage. When it flashed with a light all its own the Doctor realized that it wasn't just any gem it was an exceedingly rare Nova Diamond.

"River were did you get tha..."

River interrupted his question by forcing him back against the door as it shut and engaged him in an aggressive kiss. Holding up the martini so that it didn't spill the Doctor returned the kiss. Having made her greeting River pulled back and stared at him.

"That was amazing." The Doctor beamed.

"Thank you, Sweetie." River flushed looking uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"The singing was nice too." The Doctor chuckled.

River laughed and stole the martini from the Doctor's hand and knocked it back in a single gulp. She looked nervous to have him here and even went so far as to reach behind him and lock the door.

"Everything okay?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"Everything fine."

"River, what are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you?" River demanded.

"You know me, Bad Penny is my middle name." The Doctor shrugged. "Shouldn't you be in Stormcage?"

"Out on good behaviour?" River offered with an innocent smile.

"Oh, I don't think so, 'Bad Girl'..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What are you doing here, River?"

"Nothing," River shrugged "just having some innocent fun."

"I know that's a lie."

"Oh? What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know you better every day." The Doctor smiled.

"Not from my perspective you don't." River countered.

"Come on, what's really going on here?"

"Every girl needs a hobby." River offered with an innocent smile.

"You've got one: getting into trouble."

"You're one to talk." River teased.

"River..."

Ignoring the Doctor River went over to the ornate cosmetics desk with the lighted mirror that was off to the side of her large dressing room. Fluffing her curly mass of hair she inspected her reflection with a critical eye. With her back to the Doctor she reached up and snapped the chain that held the Nova Diamond so that she could drop it into one of the containers to hide it from view. Hunting out the shade of lipstick that she was wearing from the large variety of choices on the desk she touched up the glossy red colour. Smacking her lips she turned the Doctor with a predatory look.

The Doctor flushed and took a step back, only to bump into the twin sized bed that was behind him. The posted metal headrest rattled as it knocked into the wall. Walking over River sat down on the white lacy quilt that covered the springy bed. She patted the space next to her in an invitation for the Doctor to sit. The Doctor sat down and eyed River with a slightly apprehensive expression. Reaching under her pillow River pulled out her battered blue journal.

"So where are we?" River asked conversationally as she leafed through her journal. "I take it you don't know Attican."

"Who?"

"What about Ze..." River was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Sorry to intrude." A voice apologized through the door. "Are you coming out for the rest of the set or should I put Glimmer on?"

"I'll be there, just need a minute."

"Take your time, Miss Afterglow."

"Miss 'Afterglow'?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you like it?" River chuckled.

"I don't know yet, I haven't had a chance to look it up."

"Don't bother," River smiled and leaned in closer to whisper in the Doctor's ear "I'll just show you later."

"Uh...should I be nervous?"

"Probably."

Giving up on finding exactly where they were in their timeline River went to slip the journal back under her pillow. Turning back to the Doctor she threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. Thrown off balance the Doctor reached out and grabbed a hold of the decorative rail at the foot of the bed.

"I have to get back to work, Sweetie."

"River..."

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

River had been so quick with the metal cuff that the Doctor didn't realize that she'd snapped it on his wrist until it was far too late to do anything about it. In the same motion she reached her other hand into his jacket to steal the sonic. Getting to her feet she took her prize over to her make-up desk and set it among the collection. The Doctor pulled at the short length of chain that now held his wrist to the rail of the bed.

"River what are you doing?"

"I can't have you out in the audience." River explained. "It throws me off."

"You've got to be kidding."

"You can listen from here." River blew the Doctor a kiss before turning and leaving.

"River!" The Doctor called uselessly.

The Doctor spent a moment trying to figure a way out of the cuff without the help of the sonic. Going through his pockets he found a variety of objects, but nothing that he could use to pick the lock. Huffing in frustration he was forced to sit and wait. Looking around the cluttered room the Doctor got the feeling that River had been calling this 'home' for at least a month if not longer.

The Doctor wasn't sure why he was so convinced that River was here for reasons beyond just enjoying the spotlight. Not that he could blame her for wanting to step out of her other life for a while. Although the dressing room was a lot flashier than her cell in Stormcage, they had the same kind of feel to them. There were no true personal items there, with the exception of the journal that she kept hidden. Just another place to keep her wardrobe with a bed for those rare occasions when she needed some sleep.

"I guess you've never really had anywhere that you'd actually call 'home'."

Suddenly feeling guilty for having intruded on this second life that River clearly didn't want him to be a part of the Doctor tried once again to escape from the metal cuff. From the club the Doctor could hear the band playing a slower jazzier tune than before. Closing his eyes he could just make out River's voice as she sang what sounded like a seductive song. The occasional whistling from the audience rose above the general noise.

When the door suddenly opened the Doctor jumped to his feet only to get yanked back again. Sitting down heavily on the bed the Doctor looked up as a thin young man with ebony skin and a well cut charcoal suit stepped into the room with a large bouquet of blood red roses mixed with white specks of baby's breath flowers. Not noticing the Doctor he went over to the desk and put the flowers down. Turning around he spotted the Doctor with a look of shock that melted into an amused grin.

"So...did you piss her off or turn her on?"

"Wha...what?" The Doctor asked flustered.

"You must have done *something* to deserve getting chained to Miss Afterglow's bed."

"This isn't what it looks like."

"I don't judge." The man chuckled, raising his hands in a sign of peace.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Quay." Quay stepped up and held out his hand for the Doctor to shake. "I'm in charge of keeping Miss Afterglow happy."

"Are you now." The Doctor said icily without accepting the offer to shake.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. Strictly club business I assure you." Quay corrected. "I just make sure she has anything she needs or wants."

"Sounds like a full time job."

"That it is." Quay laughed. "She has expensive taste. But it is worth it if she can help us."

"Help you? With what?"

"Don't you know?" Quay asked.

"No."

"Well then you're not going to learn it from me." Quay said firmly. "I've probably said too much already."

"Quay..."

The Doctor didn't bother continuing. Quay put his hands back up and shook his head. He stepped off into the bathroom that was connected to the dressing room. The Doctor heard him turning on the water and he came back with a cut crystal vase full of water. Going back to the flowers he placed them in the water and made sure that they were well arranged. He turned back to the Doctor with his bright white smile splitting his dark face.

"Should I get some champagne for you two, or perhaps something stronger?" Quay asked.

"Uh...no."

"Okay, well have good evening Mr...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Have a good evening, Mr. Doctor." Quay gave a shallow bow with his head and turned to the door.

"Wait, can you hand me that screwdriver over there? The silver and gold thing with the green at the end."

"Oh no, no way." Quay shook his head. "I don't mess with Miss Afterglow's things."

"It's not hers, it's mine."

"Doesn't matter. I get the feeling it's on the other side of the room for a reason." Quay clarified. "When I say I don't mess with Miss Afterglow's things that also includes her play things, if she wants you there then there you will stay."

"Oy! I am not a play thing!"

"A mouse beneath a cat's paw would probably say the same, but that doesn't keep the cat from enjoying the game."

"You're hilarious." The Doctor replied dryly. "You can't just leave me here."

"I can, and I'm going to. Good-bye, and good luck, Mr. Doctor."

"Quay..."

The Doctor growled in frustration as Quay just laughed at him and left. With no other choice the Doctor was forced to sit and wait again. The song had changed and was back to a fast paced dance rhythm. The Doctor tried to cross his arms over his chest but the short chain prevented him from being successful. About twenty minutes went by as River continued with the night's entertainment.

When the door opened once again the Doctor hoped that Quay had changed his mind about helping. However it was not Quay that entered. A frantic young woman with deep mocha skin in an elegant white dress that was now torn and dirty stumbled into the dressing room. Mascara ran down her cheeks like ink tears and her hair was damp and tangled from sweat. Panting heavily she shut the door behind her and leaned against it as if someone was going to try and break it in. No one tried to force the door open but that fact didn't calm the woman.

"Hello?" The Doctor greeted as gently as he could.

The woman jerked in fright at the Doctor's voice. She opened her mouth to scream, but she didn't make any sound. Staring at the Doctor she began to tremble. He tried to put his hands up to show that he wasn't looking to hurt her but was once again stopped short on the one side by the cuff. Seeing the restraints for the first time the woman furrowed her brow.

"It's not what it looks like." The Doctor offered. "I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"

Shaking even harder the woman wrapped her arms over her slender waist and shook her head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You look like you need help. Is someone chasing you?"

The woman nodded fearfully.

"Are you safe here?"

The woman nodded, still not willing to speak.

"Are you looking for River for help?"

The woman furrowed her brow and shook her head. She looked around the dressing room fearfully.

"I'm sorry, I meant Miranda, are you looking for Miranda?"

The woman nodded quickly as she broke down into tears. She looked towards where the rest of the club was in full swing. With tears still ruining her make up the woman began to pace as she waited for River to finish her set. When she turned away from the Doctor his breath hissed across his teeth as he caught sight of the thick streak of bright red blood that marred her back.

"Are you hurt?" The Doctor asked. "Please, I want to help you. If you could just hand me that silver and gold screwdriver looking thing on the desk there I can help you."

The woman didn't even consider the Doctor's request. Out in the club the audience erupted into applause, most likely signaling the end of the show. The woman clearly thought so as well as she stopped her pacing and stepped away from the door. The Doctor wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to stay on her feet as she began to sway.

"Riv...Miranda will be here soon." The Doctor assured. "What's your name?"

The woman turned her dark eyes on the Doctor with a mournful expression. She mouthed something but the Doctor couldn't hear her. Before he could ask her to repeat what she had said River returned. She looked like she'd just run a mile as she worked to catch her breath after the energetic show. Finding the bedraggled woman in her room her eyes widened in shock.

"Tanya!" River cried in relief.

Tanya threw herself into River's arms as she broke down into a bitter weeping. River held the frightened woman close and rocked her gently. Unable to stop her tears Tanya cried herself breathless. When River looked over at the Doctor he yanked on the cuff in a silent demand that she release him. Nodding slightly River kept Tanya in a protective embrace as she lead her the short distance over to the desk. River picked up the sonic and tossed it to the Doctor who quickly used it to free himself. The Doctor stepped up to the pair slowly so he wouldn't further up set Tanya.

"She's bleeding." The Doctor remarked. "She said someone was chasing her."

River looked over Tanya's shoulder and noticed that the red stain had come off on her own hand. She brought her red hand up to her face and sniffed at it.

"River?"

"It's not blood, it's paint."

"Paint?"

River held up her hand to show off the stain and the Doctor agreed it was red paint. The Doctor looked to River for an explanation as to why Tanya would have a swath of paint across her back but River just shrugged. River turned her attention back to the pitifully creature that was trembling in her arms.

"Tanya," River said gently "what happened?"

Tanya looked up at River and tried to speak. Her lips moved at a mile a minute, but there were no words to go along with them. She paused as she realized that she couldn't be heard and then tried harder to no effect. Bowing her head in defeat she suddenly passed out. The Doctor lashed out to help River to keep Tanya from falling to floor. He lifted her up and took her over to the bed where he carefully laid her down.

"Poor thing lost her voice." River sighed. "I can't imagine what she's been through."

"Who is she?"

"She's the reason I'm here." River admitted. "Singers of all types have started going missing in this section of the galaxy. Tanya used to headline here, about two weeks ago she vanished just like others. As far as I know none of the others have been heard from again."

"So you've been singing here in hopes of...what exactly? That you'd be kidnapped too?"

"Easiest way to catch a bad guy is to get them to come to you." River explained with a guilty smile.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come to me for help?"

"You're too famous, my Love." River said simply. "I was worried that if you were noticed snooping around that they would just move on to a different sector or possibly a different galaxy all together."

"This was recklessly dangerous, River." The Doctor snarled. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you and I won't." River said firmly. "Now that you're here are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I am." The Doctor sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, Sweetie. Thank you."

River leaned in and kissed the Doctor's cheek. Turning back to Tanya she put her hand against her forehead to see if she had a fever and found that she did. Tanya was not peaceful even passed out she twitched and shivered. The Doctor used the sonic to scan the fitfully sleeping woman. Reading the sonic the Doctor furrowed his brow in concern.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"She didn't just lose her voice, River."

"What?"

"It was stolen."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Stolen, Doctor? How can anyone 'steal' someone's voice?"

"You'd be surprised by what can be stolen. There is an entiy in the Raglain System that feeds off the glint in a person's eye leaving the victim with a dead lifeless expression forever." The Doctor replied gravely as he looked down on Tanya sleeping. "A person's voice is complicated, it's not just air rushing past a series of vocal cords, it's part of who you are, it's part of your soul. It is even more so for a singer, but even those who never talk have a voice within. There is a reason why the performance of a singer stirs such deep emotions inside us. Music isn't just sound, it's expression of soul."

"Are you suggesting someone's torn a piece of her soul from her?"

"I am." The Doctor nodded.

"We need to get it back." River said firmly.

"Agreed. Tell me more about these kidnappings."

"They are not exactly kidnappings." River admitted. "In every case it would appear that the victim has left of their own volition. No signs of struggle, and until now none have been seen again. With several dozen missing that we know about you'd think that at least one would have fought back against their attacker and either won or left evidence."

"What happened the night Tanya disappeared?"

"She had just finished a set, she knew there was danger seeing how the number of missing singers had risen sharply lately. As a result she had started living here at the club, terrified to be at home. At the time I was just investigating behind the scenes, giving Tanya tips on how to stay safe and how to defend herself. This club is well guarded in the front, and the back doors only open from the inside. That night Tanya went to her dressing room to take a shower. I was out in the audience looking for anyone or anything out of place. Ten minutes hadn't passed before Quay came running to me to let me know she had vanished."

"And what do we know about this Quay?"

"I know it's not him if that's what you're asking." River replied confidently. "In fact..."

River turned to the near by chair and brought her high heel clad foot up on it. She pulled up the flowing skirt of her dress and revealed that she was wearing a gold anklet that had a small medallion in the centre of the chain. She reached down and tapped on the medallion before putting her foot back on the floor.

"What is that?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Something I wish I had thought of sooner for Tanya. It's a tracking device, it lets Quay know where I am at all time. If I tap on it, it sends a signal to him that let's him know I'm looking for him."

"Does it have to be tapped to be activated?"

"No. Quay can look up its location at any time. The lock on it is coded to my touch, only I can take it off."

"It could just be cut?"

"Not without some serious equipment. It only looks like gold."

"That's clev..."

The Doctor stopped as Quay suddenly burst through the door. He was on the Doctor in a flash and slammed him against the wall with the ferocity of an angry lion. Surprised and knocked breathless the Doctor brought his hands up to try and show that he wasn't a threat. The high pitched squeal of a laser gun being cocked split the air as Quay pressed the muzzle of the small weapon against the underside of the Doctor's jaw at an angle that would make a terrible mess if he pulled the trigger.

"River!" The Doctor cried for help.

"Quay! Stop!" River barked. "He's not why I called you here."

"He hasn't hurt you?" Quay growled suspiciously.

"No. No, I'm sorry, Quay, I didn't mean to alarm you." River apologized. "I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to bring you to the room without alerting everyone that I was looking for you."

The Doctor held perfectly still as Quay made his decision about him. Quay narrowed his dark eyes slightly but after a tense moment he powered down the weapon and took a step back. The Doctor took a deep breath of relief as he moved away from the wall and back over to River's side. Quay looked to River. He didn't truly relax until she gave him a slight nod to assure him that the Doctor wasn't a threat.

"My apologies, Mister Doctor." Quay said sincerely as he bowed deeply.

"Just 'Doctor' will do."

"My apologies, Doctor. Forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. No harm done, at least nothing major." The Doctor smiled as he rubbed at the back of head where he'd stuck the wall. "You were just protecting River and I appreciate that."

"I will not allow her to be taken like the others. I failed Tanya, I will not make the same mistake again."

The Doctor noticed that Quay wasn't confused by his use of 'River' the way Tanya had been. It told him that River trusted Quay enough to give him her real name, which told him a lot. Quay looked to River, patiently waiting for her explanation of why she'd called him. River smiled warmly at her friend.

"Quay, turn around." River said softly.

Quay didn't question the odd request and turned to face the bed where Tanya was tucked under the covers sleeping. Quay's step faltered at the sight of her as he lurched forward to rush to her side.

"Tanya!" Quay cried in relief.

Quay sat down on the edge of the bed and carded his hands into her tangled hair. He stared at her with his eyes searching her face as if he was trying to convince himself that he was truly looking at her and not just in a dream. Tanya fluttered her eyes open and when she caught sight of Quay her eyes instantly brightened with joyful tears. She silently exclaimed Quay's name. He didn't seem to realize she couldn't speak as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. The Doctor gave River a questioning look.

"Tanya is Quay's fiance." River explained.

"Ah." The Doctor smiled.

"Tanya," Quay purred "I never thought I was going to see you again."

It was clear that Tanya felt the same as she suddenly broke down into a bitter weeping. Quay gathered Tanya up in his arms and let her hide her tears against his chest. Closing his eyes he rested his head on the top of Tanya's as he gently rocked her. Shivering in his embrace Tanya wrapped her arms around his waist and held on to him as though someone was about to try and pull them apart. Quay opened his eyes and looked to River with a grateful expression.

"How did you find her?"

"I didn't, she made her own way back."

"I can never thank you enough, Miss Song."

"I didn't do anything."

"You taught Tanya how to defend herself. I know she would have never escaped without the lessons you taught her. Beyond that you have placed your own life on the line every night by singing in the club, that was never part of our original agreement."

"You didn't come here to sing?" The Doctor asked a little surprised.

"No." River shook her head. "I came to help Tanya and hopefully catch whoever has been taking singers. When she disappeared I decided that the only way I was going to get anywhere was to make myself a target."

"Just so we are clear I was against it." Quay added quickly. "Not that she doesn't have the voice of an Angel, but I've been terribly afraid for her."

"How do you know Tanya originally?" The Doctor asked River. "What drew you to this whole situation to begin with."

"Spoilers." River replied cryptically.

"You know sometimes I think you use that whole 'spoilers' thing just to get out of explaining something to me that you don't want to."

"Guilty."

"River..."

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. We need to focus on helping Tanya."

"Help her?" Quay asked in confusion.

Tanya pushed herself away from Quay's chest and tried to speak to him. Quay stared at her in horror as her lips moved but no sound joined them. Eventually Tanya gave up on trying to communicate and just rested against Quay. She had calmed down as she gasped for breath the way one does after a hard cry. Quay nuzzled the top of her head and held her closer. Closing her eyes Tanya seemed to slip back into sleep. There was no telling how long it had been since she'd felt safe enough to truly get some rest.

"I don't understand." Quay said quietly.

"Someone has stolen her voice." The Doctor informed.

"Of course." Quay sighed. "That makes sense."

"It does?" River and the Doctor replied in unison.

"Any time there is something beautiful in this world there will always be evil men who will try to take it, try to gain from it."

"We are going to find them." The Doctor promised. "We are going to stop them and get Tanya's voice back."

"Thank you, Doctor. I will do anything you ask of me to help."

The Doctor smiled briefly. Watching Quay with Tanya the Doctor could see why River was so confident that he wasn't the thief. Quay gently laid Tanya back down on the bed. She nestled into the covers as he pulled them over her. When Quay took his hands away from the white quilt he gasped at the red hand prints he left behind. While hugging Tanya the paint had come off on his hands.

"It's okay, Quay, it's not blood." The Doctor assured.

"No...it's worse." Quay whispered in horror.

"You know what the paint means?" River asked hopefully.

"It's a mark given at the Ivory Market when a buyer is secured." Quay sighed.

"Ivory Market?" The Doctor repeated. "Human trafficking?"

Quay just nodded.

"Quay, is slavery legal on your world?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"No, not this world, however it is a common practice on many of the near by worlds. Once someone is taken off world and sold it is nearly impossible to get them back assuming you can even find them again. The Government tries to tell us that the Ivory Market is just a myth, but the truth is they are just embarrassed that they can't stop it. It's mostly young girls who disappear into the Ivory Market, although there is very little that can't be bought and sold through the network."

"That's terrible." River said in disgust. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I assumed you knew."

"River, I think we have our answer as to why voices are being stolen." The Doctor said.

"They are being sold." River sighed. "Then they are selling the owners as well."

"I think that's exactly what's happening." The Doctor agreed. "Whoever this is they are bold, they think they are untouchable. They are taking high profile targets and selling them with little fear that it will come back to them."

"It is only a matter of time before they come for you." Quay said to River.

"I'm counting on that."

"No." Quay shook his head. "You can't keep risking yourself, there is no winning against the Ivory Market. Miss Song, please, you can't keep singing, every note brings you closer to disaster."

"We have to stop them, because if it's not me it will be someone else that they take next and I can't let that happen." River said firmly. "With men who play in the shadows the only was to get to them is to catch them in the act, drag them out into the light."

"It's too dangerous." Quay protested.

"River, I think Quay is rig..."

"No arguments, Doctor. The show must go on..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To hear the jazzier version of 'Sweet Dreams' that I based River's song on check out the Sweet Dreams cover by Soul Rebels Brass Band. They are awesome.

Chapter Five

Standing in the back of the dimly lit club in a collarless suit the Doctor kept reaching up to straighten his bow tie only to realize for the hundredth time that he wasn't wearing it. Trying his hardest to break the old habit the Doctor held his hands casually behind his back. River insisted that if he was going to be out in the club that he needed to wear the outfit to 'blend in'. However even dyed black a leopard still retains its spots and it wasn't hard to peg the Doctor as an outsider.

Up on stage River was singing along side a particularly talented and energetic brass band. Once again the crowd was electrified and the good times were certainly rolling, the club was packed beyond legal capacity. The Doctor learned from Quay that part of what had recently skyrocketed the club's nightly attendance was more than just River's talent. Many places had shut down as they lost their singers to whoever was stealing them or simply to the singers being too frightened to continue. Now that word was getting around about the dangers it was probably only a matter of time before the hunters moved on to a different sector of the galaxy to prey on less wary targets.

"Hopefully they will stick around long enough to try and catch one more fish."

"Sweet dreams are made of these," River sang along with the brass "who am I to disagree? I've traveled Time and the Galaxies...everyone is looking for something."

The Doctor tried not to get too wrapped up in the show, he was meant to be on the look out for anything that may seem out of place. All eyes were on River, but there was nothing particularly unusual about that. This was the third night that River had performed since Tanya was returned and so far the Doctor still didn't have any good leads on a suspect. Quay materialized out of the crowd and came to stand next to the Doctor. Watching River Quay smiled brightly.

"She really is talented." Quay said with obvious admiration. "I couldn't get her to sign a long term contract though...something about having another life to live, but this is where she belongs. Perhaps you could talk to her about it?"

"Never ask me to try and talk River into doing anything, she'll just as likely do the opposite. She's got a mind of her own...an admiral albeit annoying trait of hers."

Quay turned his attention away from River and studied the Doctor. It took the Doctor a moment to realize that he was being watched. He looked to Quay and the thin man smiled at him with a chuckle.

"What?" The Doctor asked as he reached up to straighten the nonexistent bow tie.

"You and Miss Song, you are more than just friends." Quay said knowingly.

"Much more."

"Oh? How much more?" Quay asked with a smile.

"She's my wife."

"Wife?" Quay repeated in surprise. "She certainly hasn't hinted towards being a married woman."

"It hasn't happened for her yet." The Doctor shrugged.

"What?"

"At least I don't think it has." The Doctor knit his brow in thought for a moment. "It's getting increasingly difficult for me to keep track."

Quay gave the Doctor a skeptical look. He was about to ask for further clarification when another employee came up and whispered in his ear. Quay nodded to the man and he left. River was still working the crowd with the brassy song. Everything seemed to be going just as it had the nights previously.

"Flowers are here," Quay announced to the Doctor "want to help?"

"Help?"

"As her husband you know her best." Quay chuckled. "Come on, the boys will keep a careful watch over her."

The Doctor still didn't really understand but he followed Quay anyway. They went through to the back and wove through the maze of hallways until they came to one of the back rooms. Quay opened the door and a powerful scent of flowers wafted over the Doctor. Peeking inside the sizable room he looked over the numerous bouquets that crowded the tables that were set up inside. There had to be a hundred or more sets of flowers on display.

"What is this?" The Doctor asked.

"Flowers for Miss 'Afterglow'."

"From...?"

"Admirers."

"I'm not sure I approve of this." The Doctor grumbled as he stepped into the room overflowing with fancy flower arrangements.

"Don't worry, it's just tradition to send the headline singer flowers, no harm."

"This one has a motel key attached to it along with an address and room number." The Doctor complained.

"Ah, right...that does happen from time to time."

Quay reached over and grabbed the bouquet wrapped with a key and casually tossed it into a bin in the corner. The bin flashed orange and incinerated the flowers and the proposition along with it. Quay started to make his way through the flowers, putting some on the table in the center and tossing others into the automatic disposal. He picked up an odd arrangement of alien looking orange and yellow spotted flowers and contemplated it for a moment.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Every night I go through the flowers that come and pick out the set that I think Miss Song will enjoy the most and put them in her dressing room. The rest I get rid of. What do you think of these?" Quay asked holding up the orange and yellow snap orchids.

"No." The Doctor shook his head.

"You're right, too weird." Quay tossed them. "Anything catch your eye?"

The Doctor looked around at the room full of flowers sent to River by strangers with a critical eye. Most of the arrangements were much too flashy for River. Scanning the flowers the Doctor suddenly spotted a set of twenty four perfect white roses with a single deep blue rose in the centre of the group. He walked over to the table that held the roses and picked them up. There wasn't a single fault to be found in any of the pristine white pedals and the blue one's colour was so intense it looked like the depths of a deep space nebula. Glass like water droplets clung to the flowers and sparkled like stars.

"These ones." The Doctor smiled as he handed them to Quay. "She'll love these."

"Perfect." Quay beamed as he looked them over. "I'll put them in her room, and meet you back out on the floor."

The Doctor nodded and managed to find his way back to the main club by following the sound of the saxophone that now accompanied River. Taking his place at the back of the club the Doctor enjoyed River's last song for the night. Quay joined him as the crowd applauded. River blew the crowd a kiss but she made sure to lock eyes with the Doctor and give him a quick wink before she headed back stage. They had already agreed that River needed to be in her dressing room alone after each show for a while if they wanted to recreate the situation under which Tanya disappeared. It made the Doctor nervous, but she had the tracking device and beyond that she was more than capable of defending herself.

"How is Tanya doing?" The Doctor asked Quay.

"She is staying with her mother under guard. She is...still shaken." Quay admitted. "I keep asking her to write out what happened so that we could have a better idea of what we are up against, but she's still not ready to really try and remember what happened."

"Understandable." The Doctor nodded. "Is she still drawing the birds?"

"Yes." Quay sighed. "It's only been three days but she has over a hundred sketches of that damn bird."

"You think it's all the same one?"

"Hard to tell, but I think so. The more she draws the better she is getting at the details of it. Does that mean something?"

"I don't know."

Once Tanya had recovered some of her strength she had quickly developed an obsession with drawing what looked to be an average song bird. The drawings were all sketchy in nature with the birds shown both in flight, sitting on perches signing, as well as trapped in a cage. Quay had tried to get her to explain to him why she felt the need to draw the birds, she always replied that it was the only strong memory she had from her captivity.

"We have to find her voice." Quay said desperately. "As much as I hate the thought of these men going for Miss Son..."

Quay stopped in midsentance when a urgent beeping suddenly rang out from his breast pocket. He took a small flat tablet out of his pocket and when he looked at it his eyes went wide.

"Quay?"

"River just left the building!" Quay reported as he started towards the back.

"Left?" The Doctor questioned as he hurried after Quay. "Did she call for help?"

"No, I have set to automatically let me know if she leaves. She just went out the back East door."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

The Doctor picked up the pace as Quay bolted through the door that would lead them back stage. They didn't bother checking her dressing room, but as they passed a few of the band members they asked hurriedly if they'd seen her. Everyone shook their head. When River had passed through she must have gone to lengths to avoid being seen. When they got to the East door it was open with the bright moonlight splashing a silver puddle into the abandoned hall. The alley behind the club was empty as Quay and the Doctor stepped out. Quay pointed to the left, the device telling him which way to go.

"If someone grabbed her she wouldn't be able to set off the tracker alarm." The Doctor reasoned.

"We thought of that. She just has to kick once and it will go off. There has been a few false alarms but we felt it was a needed safety measure."

"She can't be running from someone, she would have run to us, not away."

Quay nodded his agreement and then suddenly he came to a stop. The Doctor wasn't expecting him to stop and bumped into him. Snarling at the hand held tablet Quay struck it before giving it a shake. Swearing under his breath he looked around the deserted street as a light mist began to rain down on them.

"What's wrong?"

"It says she's right here." Quay hit the device again. "It has a one meter error, but she's certainly not within a meter of this spot."

The Doctor looked around and a glint on the wet pavement caught his eye. Walking out into the middle the street the Doctor knelt down and picked up the delicate looking gold anklet. Rising back up he turned and held up the chain for Quay to see. A look of shocked dismay fell across Quay's face. He rushed up and inspected the tracking device that the Doctor still had.

"It isn't broken, she...she must have taken it off herself."

The Doctor brought the anklet up to his face and sniffed at it before giving it a quick taste. Quay didn't question the odd behaviour he just looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"No." The Doctor sighed. "Teleport residue, it must have been set to not accept technology."

"Teleport?"

"This section of the galaxy should be a few thousand years away from developing such technology, but it can be found in the Universe during this time period. Not very powerful yet, the person needs to be outside, clear view to the overhead landing pad. I really do hate teleport."

"What does it do?"

"Steals people with barely a trace left behind."

Quay furrowed his brow as if he was having a hard time believing in such a power. However looking at the Doctor's face he could see it was true. The Doctor ground his teeth together, furious that he hadn't thought of this particular danger before. He brought out the sonic and scanned the sky, but whoever it had been they were long gone now.

"Why did she come out here in the first place?" The Doctor muttered to himself. "Why did she run away? If she was lured or chasing someone why didn't she call for help?"

"Doctor, wha...what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. She could be anywhere by now..."

"We can't just give up."

"I never said anything about giving up, I never give up. If River could be anywhere then you can be damn sure I'm going to search *everywhere*."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: To hear River's song look up 'Bottom of the River' by Delta Rae.

Chapter Six

River woke with a rueful moan as she reached up to gingerly touch her throbbing temple. With her thoughts all confused and cluttered she first assumed that she had taken a particular rough trip through the Vortex. As her memories slowly began to clear she gasped sharply and jumped to her feet to prepare for a fight. Finding herself alone didn't help bring down her hearts rate any as she looked around the richly decorated drawing room for a threat.

"Hello?" River asked the empty room. "Well...at least I still have my voice."

Standing in the centre of the room River tried to focus on her situation as her headache worked to demand more attention. Despite the fact that she had run from the club in her heels River's feet were bare now, and they quickly told her how plush the blood red persian-type rug was beneath her. Whoever had taken her they certainly had money to spare. She rubbed her foot against her ankle, but as she suspected her anklet was gone. To her right there was a velvet couch set up in front of a fire place, but unfortunately she noticed it was an automatic fireplace and so it didn't have any of the wrought iron tending tools that she might have used as a weapon.

Rushing over to the window River discovered it was unlocked, but she was at least five stories up. It was dark out and a persistent rain shielded her view of the surrounding area, but it had the scent of a forest. Sighing heavily River pinched the bridge of her nose as her headache pounded harder. She took a moment to piece together the events that had lead her here as best she could. She wasn't sure what had triggered it but she remembered suddenly being terrified in her dressing room. There had been no rational thought behind it, she had just been overwhelmed by an urge to escape, to run.

Even as she had been dashing out the back door she had known what she was doing was incredibly stupid as well as dangerous. However she couldn't stop herself. Instinct had taken over her senses and it had told her that she wasn't safe in the club, she needed to get outside. Fearful that everyone was an enemy she hadn't called for help, she just ran. Looking back on it River couldn't believe the way she'd acted. Once out in the dark street her memory didn't have any clue as to what happened next, but it wasn't hard to piece together that she'd been abducted.

"Stupid, River, stupid." River grumbled to herself. "You really didn't believe it could happen to you and now look where we are."

River shook her head sadly causing her to realize that there was something around her neck that didn't belong there. Reaching up she touched the metal collar that she was wearing. It felt like it had an intricate pattern to it and looking down she could see what appeared to be silver tail feathers of a bird dangling from it. Snaking her hands around her neck she sought a clasp, she was not surprised when felt a tiny padlock where the two ends met.

The fire place was made of glass smooth black stone. River went over to the shiny surface to inspect the new jewelry further. The collar revealed itself to be a detailed silver metalwork of a bird with its outstretched wings wrapped around her throat. The tail pieces dangled free against her chest and there was a smooth blood red stone set in the center of the bird's chest. River ran her fingers across the stone and it seemed to pulse with light for a brief moment.

"It's beautiful." River admitted.

"I'm glad you like it."

Hearing the deep voice River spun around. Rather than back up against the fireplace she took a step forward to give herself more room to work with if she ended up having to fight the new comer. A tall man with a light build in a well tailored suit was standing in the doorway with an expressionless look on his sallow face. At first River thought his skin had a yellow cast to it because he was ill, but when he took a step closer something about the way he moved told her he simply wasn't human. River stood her ground, pulling her shoulders back slightly. The man noticed her aggressive stance and paused.

"You're not like the others." The man noted with an approving nod.

"Is that why I paid twice as much for you to get her for me?" A gravely voice demanded.

"Dangerous merchandise always costs more."

"I am dangerous, I promise you that, but I am *not* merchandise." River corrected icily.

The sallow man shrugged with indifference. When the man with the gravely voice stepped forward it was instantly apparent that he was not human. He wore a deep green velvet cape with hood that was pulled up over his head and hid his features. He was hunched forward slightly as if it wasn't natural for him to be walking up on two legs. He stepped half way up to River before he stopped and pushed the hood back with a scaly hand. Black ropes of hair framed his slightly reptilian face. He looked River over with piercingly green eyes before he nodded and licked his lips with a dark purple tongue.

River wasn't sure what his species was, but at the moment she didn't care. All she cared about were his intentions and she already knew they weren't good. He took another step closer but stopped when River narrowed her eyes at him. Clearly he was more used to his victims being terrified after their abductions. He glanced over his shoulder at the yellow man, but he was just watching with casual interest. The green eyed man made a noise of disgust before turning back to River. He stared at her as though he was trying to have a hypnotizing effect on her, but she didn't feel anything other than a slowly rising anger.

"Sing." The man demanded suddenly.

"I'm sorry, what now?" River asked.

"Sing." He growled threateningly.

"If you wanted to hear me sing you could have just come to the Club."

"You will sing for me, Miss Afterglow."

"Forget it, Phantom of the Opera." River hissed. "I don't take requests."

"Sing."

"Never going to happen."

The Phantom increased the intensity of his stare which gave him a comical appearance. Unimpressed River put one hand on her hip and stared right back at him. He wrung his thin hands together as he tried once more to silently force River to obey him. River had no doubt that he had some sort of power, but whatever it was it didn't work on her. The Phantom turned on the sallow man and bared his teeth at him.

"You told me she was human." The Phantom said accusingly.

"No, when you asked I said she looked human. I never guarantee species."

"Fine. She may not be human but she certainly consorts with them. Bring me two of your youngest females."

"They are top dollar." The Seller warned.

"You know I can pay."

The Seller nodded and turned to open the door.

"Also call for someone who is going to be willing to beat one, possibly both of them, to death for me."

"No!" River automatically cried.

"I thought you might not like that." The Phantom chuckled. "Sing for me or I will have them both slaughtered at your feet. If you make me drag them in here I will kill the first one even if you start singing your heart out."

"You wouldn't..."

"He's done it before." The Seller remarked. "It's a waste, but it tends to get him what he wants."

"I promise you," the Phantom smiled "their lives mean nothing to me."

"You're both monsters." River snarled.

"Guilty." The Seller said with no trace of emotion.

"We are wasting time, get the girls!"

"No..." River took an indecisive step back. "No, please..."

"Then sing."

River swallowed nervously. She knew this was going to be where she lost her voice to this creature. At the same time she could see that he wasn't bluffing about being willing to kill as many innocents as it took to get his way. River briefly looked to the Seller to help her but he was just watching her with cold apathy. This was just another transaction that he was here to ensure went smoothly. With the Phantom looking at her expectantly River bowed her head in defeat. She began a mournful melody quietly, only raising her head and her voice up when she came to the verse that she felt may serve as a warning.

"The wolves will chase you by the pale moon light, drunk and driven by..."

Her accusing tone was risen to a cry of pain as the necklace reacted violently to her voice. Dropped to her knees River could hear the Phantom demanding that she continue. Taking a deep breath River tried to sing as necklace seemed to tighten around her throat. River was unable to use the breath for anything more than a strangled cry as the mysterious pain tore deeper into her chest. The Phantom was warning her that the pain wasn't going to stop unless she kept singing, even if that just meant holding a single note. For a moment she became determined to just ride the pain out, but it only grew worse as time slowly passed.

Unable to hold out any longer River fought for breath once more. At this point a solitary note was all she was going to be capable of and she prayed that it was going to work. This time River's voice rang out clear as she managed to turn a wail of agony into something that could be considered musical. Close to passing out River held on to the high pitched note as long as she could. Arching back she was suddenly freed from the pain as the necklace ripped itself away from her.

River stared in shock as the flat silver bird flapped its wings and hovered in the air before her. In a blinding flash from the centre stone the stylized creature was instantly reborn into a true living and breathing bird. About the size and shape of a magpie the bird had iridescent gold feathers and bright blue eyes. River marveled at the beautiful bird as it stared back at her. River jerked back as the Phantom snatched the animal out of the air with his clawed hands. The bird fought to free itself as it made a noise startlingly similar to the agonized note River had just held.

"..." River cried silently.

"I've never seen a gold one." The Phantom admired the bird that was struggling in his grasp. "It's stunning."

River was so focused on the bird in the Phantom's hands that she hadn't even noticed that the Seller had brought two strong men into the room. Flanked on both sides River barely struggled against them as they hauled her to her feet. Her entire attention was held by the trembling golden bird that was held in the Phantom's thin fingers. The Seller brought over a small silver cage and the Phantom carefully placed the bird inside. River could feel the creatures panic as it threw itself against the bars.

Finally fighting the hands that held her River blindly battled to get to the bird. Just as interested in being reunited with her the bird frantically tried to push though the narrow bars that held it. Holding the cage up the Phantom took a few steps back. The caged bird seemed to calm the further it was taken from River. When he was about ten feet away the bird burst into song. Its voice was that of a bird, yet it held a quality far sweeter than any sound River had ever heard from a natural bird.

"Just beautiful." The Phantom purred at his new acquisition. "Truly breathtaking."

"..." River snarled. "..."

"As always the rest is yours." The Phantom chuckled darkly to the Seller. "Even silent this one should fetch a high price. I'm almost tempted to make you an offer on her myself."

"You are certainly welcome to."

"I will think about it."

The Seller nodded and went to open the door for the Phantom. As the Phantom stepped further from River the bird sang more powerfully and with greater emotion in its wordless notes. It wasn't until the Phantom wrapped part of his cloak around the cage that it fell silent again. Terrified of having the bird taken from her River redoubled her efforts to free herself from the men holding her. Straining against them she was no more successful at escape than the bird had been. As the Phantom took the bird and stepped from her view River felt the devastating loss like a physical blow.

"...!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Doctor?"

Quay shifted his weight uncomfortably. The Doctor was just staring at the empty spot in the street where River had been taken. He still held the anklet in his hand, but there was nothing the device could tell them that would help now. It was nearing midnight and the gentle mist was turning into a proper rain. Quay was sharply reminded of the shock he'd been in himself when Tanya had gone missing as he watched the Doctor standing motionless in the rain. Quay gave him a moment, but as they both became soaked to the skin Quay reached out and put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Doctor?"

"We need to go back to the scene of the crime." The Doctor replied, still staring at the empty street.

"Isn't that here?"

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "This is just where she was ambushed, something drove her here, this started when she went backstage to her dressing room."

Quay nodded. It still took the Doctor another minute before he was willing to turn away from the desolate patch of street. The doors in the back of the club didn't have handles on the outside so Quay rapped a special knock on the door and one of the guards opened it from the inside. He asked the guard if anyone had tried to leave while he was gone, the guard consulted the front of the club over his radio before he shook his head.

"Should I give the order to take the club off lock down?" Quay asked the Doctor.

"Lock down?"

"I gave the order before we left. Drinks on the house."

"I don't understand."

"If you officially lock a place down people panic, so I put out the order for free drinks, trust me at that point the only people looking to leave have something to hide. However no one has gone anywhere."

"I don't think our kidnappers were in the audience."

"It wasn't one of my men." Quay said defensively.

"I'm not saying that it was." The Doctor said then paused. "Wait...'your men'? Quay, do you own The Golden Nightingale?"

"I do. That surprises you?"

"A little." The Doctor admitted with a smile. "You look too young to own a night club."

"It's a family heirloom, my father wanted to retire early."

"Smart man."

Quay managed a slight smile as he walked with the Doctor to River's dressing room. There was a man standing guard outside the door and the Doctor learned that all the employes had posts to report to when the club was in 'lock down'. Quay dismissed the guard and told him to have the others stay alert but to stand down. Quay unlocked the door with his code and let the Doctor step in first.

Nothing seemed out of place at first glance, there was certainly no sign of a struggle. The room was a bit of a mess with outfits, shoes, make-up and other feminine paraphernalia strewn about, however the room had looked like that ever since River had taken it over from Tanya, probably before then for that matter. The Doctor pushed his wet hair out of his face and started to scan the room with the sonic. When he got to the closet he suddenly became very interested.

"Hello..." The Doctor muttered.

"What is it?"

"There is some kind of technology in here that doesn't belong on this planet."

Quay reached into his jacket and rested his hand on his laser gun that was secure in the shoulder holster that he wore. The Doctor cautiously open the closet door. As far as Quay could tell there was nothing grossly out of place in the closet. The Doctor use the sonic to home in on the offending technology as he dug deep into the closet. Tucked in the back he pulled out something that looked to Quay like a watch on a heavy leather band. The Doctor seemed disappointed to have found it as he put it back.

"What was that?" Quay asked.

"Nothing. It belongs to River."

"Is she an alien like you?" Quay asked suddenly.

"What makes you think I'm alien?" The Doctor asked with a hint of a smile.

"Just about everything about you." Quay shrugged. "You may look human but the similarity basically end there."

"Well, you're not wrong, but it isn't often that a human picks me out as alien. Even after humans learned that they aren't alone and spread out among the stars they still tend to think they are the only species in the Universe unless they are confronted with something with an obvious difference like green skin or giant teeth or something. The fact that you noticed me tells me a lot about you."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact that you are highly observant like me, and that means our kidnapper has to be that much more clever to get past the pair of us."

Quay nodded.

"So look around." The Doctor turned to the room and put his hands on his hips. "What is different about this room tonight? What is different than the previous nights that River has sung here? Something has to be different. Something has to be out of place. The tiniest detail matters at this point."

Quay followed the Doctor's lead and studied the room. The pair were both dripping water onto the floor from being out in the rain but neither cared. Standing back to back they both slowly took in the room as they slowly turned to gain a 360 view. They made two turns as they studied the scene. The Doctor made a noise of frustration.

"I don't see anything different, nothing out of place, nothing missing, nothing that doesn't belong." The Doctor sighed.

"I agree. The only thing that's different is the same thing that's different every night."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the flowers of course." Quay pointed to the white roses with the single blue rose. "I always bring Miss Song fresh flowers."

"You always choose the bouquets out of hundreds?" The Doctor asked as he stepped up to the roses.

"That room is always full, some get tossed before they even make it to my choice."

"You don't keep track of who sends them?"

"It's too difficult. Most come anonymously anyway." Quay admitted. "But they are just flowers...right?"

"I once met a flower that tried to eat myself and my companion," the Doctor peered at the roses "quite the appetite for a daffodil."

"What?"

"Appearances aren't always what they seem."

Quay looked doubtfully at the Doctor, the roses didn't look out of the ordinary, or even slightly carnivorous. Inspecting the flowers without touching them the Doctor sniffed at the fragrant flowers. Taking a step back he contemplated the flowers with the same doubtful look that Quay had given him.

"Well?" Quay asked.

"They certainly smell like ordinary roses." The Doctor shrugged.

The Doctor reached towards his pocket to retrieve the sonic but stopped suddenly and pressed his hand against his chest. Quay stepped forward in concern when a brief expression of pain flashed across the Doctor's features. The Doctor jerked away from Quay's approach and stared at him in horror. Suddenly breathing heavily the Doctor took a step back. Tilting his head to the side it looked like he was trying to listen to something far away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Quay asked concerned.

"I can't be here." The Doctor said as he looked around as if he'd never seen the place before. "I can't stay..."

"What?"

"Stay away from me!"

Quay automatically stepped back at the Doctor's out burst. Seeing his opportunity the Doctor bolted for the door. Quay shouted after him, but it was too late he was running at top speed down the hallway. Quay was after him in a split second but the Doctor proved to be a surprisingly fast runner.

"Doctor!"

Without looking back the Doctor continued to run like a buck being driven by a predator. One of the staff happened to step into his path and the Doctor shoved him back. The employee fell to the carpeted floor with a cry of surprise. Unapologetic the Doctor continued to run. Quay didn't have time to help the man on the floor but he didn't appear to be hurt.

Slamming into the back door with his shoulder the Doctor dashed out into the rain. Quay had to pause for a moment once he was out in the darkness to readjust his eyes. Spotting the Doctor running down the alley in the opposite direction that River had fled Quay went after him once more.

Turning towards the front of the club and out by the busier street the Doctor paid no attention to the dangers around him. Quay shouted out a warning as the Doctor stepped out in front of a car and was nearly struck by the vehicle. The Doctor only avoided the collision by the thickness of a piece of paper as the driver barely managed to screech to a stop on the rain slick street. Unaware of the close call the Doctor kept running. Quay jumped out in front of the stopped car with his hands held out as he continued to chase the fleet footed Doctor.

"Doctor, please!" Quay called. "Stop!"

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder as he continuing to run. Quay did his best to catch up as the Doctor turned down a narrow alley that allowed for access to the back of several small retail stores and restaurants. Turning the corner Quay watched as the Doctor ducked inside a blue box with softly glowing white windows that was sitting next to the bins. Quay furrowed his brow as he approached the TARDIS. The Doctor had left the door open just a crack but Quay wasn't sure that it was safe to follow.

"Doctor?" Quay asked hesitantly.

After looking around the dark alley Quay decided that his only choice was to follow the Doctor. Pushing the door open cautiously he expected the Doctor to jump out at him since there couldn't be anywhere to go once inside the small box. Stepping inside Quay marveled at the spacious main chamber.

"Okay...not just any alien...a frightfully powerful one." Quay muttered to himself.

"Go away!"

Quay looked up on the dais where the Doctor was racing around the main controls. The Doctor had told him to leave and apparently just assumed that his orders had been followed. Quay made his way up the stairs towards the Doctor. Panting for breath the Doctor was frantically flipping switches and throwing various levers. When he spotted Quay he jerked away from the control panel.

"Stay away from me!" The Doctor cried in terror. "Just stay away! Please!"

"Doctor...it's me, it's Quay, what is wrong with you?"

"I...don't...kno...I just..." The Doctor stuttered as he backed against the railing. "I just need to run...I have to get away from here..."

"But Miss Song needs our help. You can't go."

"I...I can't go." The Doctor repeated vacantly. "River..."

"That's right, River, we have to save River." Quay reminded the Doctor. "This is what happened to her, this is why she left the club. Doctor..."

Quay stopped when he noticed that the Doctor's fear had been replaced with suspicion. It was like someone had flicked a switch, and the once terrified man was now a terrifying force to be reckoned with. Quay put his hands up in a peaceful gesture as the Doctor glared at him spitefully.

"What have you done with River?!" The Doctor snarled.

"Calm dow..."

The Doctor was quick and lunged forward to attack with his bare hands. Quay was already on guard and took a step back and with one fluid motion drew his laser hand gun. The Doctor jerked back at the sight of the gun and pulled out the sonic which he aimed at Quay. Neither man triggered their device, but neither backed down either. Quay noticed that the Doctor was starting to look unsteady on his feet and hoped to use it to his advantage.

"Put your weapon down!" The Doctor barked.

"Put your weapon down first." Quay replied calmly.

"It's not a weapon, it's a screwdriver."

"Then why are you pointing it at me like that?"

"I...I honestly don't know." The Doctor furrowed his brow as he staggered to the left slightly. "It's just something I do when I feel threatened..."

"Okay..."

"Or confused, anxious, curious, excited ...hungry." The Doctor began rambling as his words started to slur. "It's just something I do..."

"When you're drugged?" Quay offered.

"Drugged? The flowers...River..."

Quay removed his aim from the Doctor as the Doctor lowered the sonic. Still unsure if it was safe to approach the Doctor Quay just held his ground. The Doctor looked around the interior of the TARDIS as if he was confused as to how he'd gotten there. The Doctor started to say something but his eyes rolled back and he dropped to the floor before he could even finish the first word. Quay knelt down and pressed his hand against the Doctor's throat. He furrowed his brow at the odd four beated rhythm of his pulse, but he decided that it was probably normal for the Doctor and that he would wake soon. Sitting down on the glass floor of the dais Quay sighed heavily. With nothing to do other than wait Quay looked around the interior of the main chamber.

"Bigger on the inside...I was not expecting that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"I did not expect it to take this long...I think I'm insulted."

Sighing heavily Dace sat down on the bare concrete floor and leaned his back up against the cold metal bars of the eight by eight cell that he'd been calling home for over a week. More bored at the moment than anything else at the moment he hummed a tune to himself. Dace reached up and ran his hands through his short dark blonde hair and found it to be surprisingly greasy. He tried to remember the last time he'd been dragged under the icy water of a shower. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Dace to tell time. There were no window here, he was deep underground under the glow of an artificial light that was never turned off.

"I could really use some company."

Dace instantly felt guilty about his request considering that it would mean some other poor soul had been lost to the Ivory Market. The back of his hand started to tingle and for the longest time he just stared at it. Eventually he gave in and rubbed at the irritating vibration which caused it to subside. Looking around at the empty cages Dace wondered what had become of the others and why of everyone there he still hadn't sold.

"Maybe I'm not for sale, maybe they are going to give me a second chance."

Dace sounded just as unconfident about his chances as he felt. Nothing over the past month had gone according to plan for Dace, but ending up on the wrong side of the bars in the dimly lit cell had definitely been the worst of it. Guessing it was getting late Dace laid down on the hard floor and tried to get comfortable. Curling up tight to try to stay warm Dace closed his eyes. He was muscular, but lean and it didn't take long for contact with the cement to start to steal his body heat. The cold kept him from getting more than a few hours sleep at a time before he needed to get up and do some push ups just to keep from shivering.

Before he got a chance to even drift off to sleep he heard the elevator doors at the end of the hall slid open. Dace sat up, but found that he was too stiff to actually get to his feet. The cages were only separated from one another by bars so he had a fairly good view of the narrow room that held a stretch of cages down each wall. This wasn't where they kept their general population of prisoners, or 'stock' as they called them. The dozen cells here were mostly where they kept the men who couldn't be trusted to be kept with the women or particularly violent subjects.

Two of the larger men who worked for this house of the Market stepped off the elevator. Dace knew these two well, Travis and Nick, a set of goons that weren't good for much other than following orders and intimidating people. Travis had something slung over his shoulder and it took Dace a moment to realize that it was actually a someone. From what he could see it appeared to be a woman in a long black dress that glittered slightly in the artificial light. Ignoring his sore joints Dace used the bars to help haul himself to his feet. His back protested as well but he made it up.

"Hey, guys!" Dace called out. "Bring her over here."

"No."

"Come on, do me this one favour, I'm going mad on my own down here."

"We're not supposed to talk to you, Dace." Nick sighed.

"Come on, it's me, you know me. We all know this was a big misunderstanding anyway. Boss man is going to let me out of here any minute now."

"Not likely, you shouldn't of done what ya did."

"I was careless for like five seconds." Dace said defensively. "We all make mistakes."

"He ain't gonna hurt her, Nick." Travis pointed out. "No harm in putting her next to him."

"Fine." Nick rolled his eyes.

"You two are good guys." Dace smiled. "Thanks."

Nick stepped up to the cell that was attached to the one Dace was in and used his thumbprint on the lock to open it. The woman that Travis had slung over his shoulder hadn't made a sound and Dace assumed that she was unconscious. Dace furrowed his brow as he noticed that not only did she have her hands cuffed behind her back but they had also tied her ankles together as well as blindfolded and tightly gagged her.

"What, you two couldn't handle her?" Dace asked mockingly. "I've never seen them truss anyone up like that."

"Shut it, Dace." Nick hissed as he rubbed at a horseshoe shaped bruise on his arm that was clearly a bite. "Don't make me take your only play mate here away."

"Sorry. I'll behave."

When Travis set the woman down Dace discovered that she was very much awake as she did her best to pull away from him. Her somewhat restrictive dress combined with the bound wrists and ankles made it impossible for her to sit up and forced her to stay laying on her side. Travis stood back up and Dace barely managed to hide a smile when he saw the dark purple bruise at his temple. Someone had given these two a hell of a fight and Dace suspected that it had been the woman.

"I like her already." Dace chuckled to himself.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

Travis and Nick stepped out of the cell and went to leave.

"Wait," Dace called "you can't leave her like that. Aren't you going to untie her?"

"She needs to learn some manners first." Nick snarled.

"Animals." Dace muttered under his breath.

Dace hated the thuggish pair, but he did his best to stay on their good side. Pissing them off wasn't going to help his situation and would only lead to being left to starve to death. Dace waited for Nick and Travis to leave before he turned his attention to the latest addition to the collection. She still hadn't made a sound through the cloth gag. Her throat had a painful looking bright red mark around it as though someone had tried to strangle her. Dace sighed and shook his head sadly. Without thinking he reached through the bars to try and untie the knot that kept her ankles together. The woman jerked away and then kicked at him, slamming her barefeet into one of the bars that separated them with a considerable amount of force.

"Whoa!" Dace cried out as he jerked his hands back through the bars. "You're right, I'm sorry, that was really stupid of me. I apologize."

Clearly not accepting the apology the woman curled up to avoid being touched again.

"My name is Dace, I'm a prisoner here too." Dace explained. "There are a set of bars that separate us, which you've probably figured out. I was going to untie you. I'm not going to hurt you, beyond the fact that I'm a good guy those other two would kill me if I did. Trust me you are worth a hell of a lot more to them than I am."

The woman made no response to Dace. She remained curled up on her side to stay out of reach.

"Please, let me untie you." Dace offered. "I just want to help."

It took a moment but eventually the woman relaxed slightly. She stretched out towards his voice to bring her bound feet closer to him.

"Thank you for trusting me." Dace said as he moved slowly. "I'm going to reach through the bars again, please don't kick me. You've got a kick on you like an angry mule."

She lifted her head slightly in his direction.

"I didn't mean it to be an insult." Dace smiled.

The woman managed a shrug to let him know he was forgiven. Dace gently put his hand on the top of her foot to let her know where he was. It took a few minutes of working at the tight knot before it came undone. Free to use her feet she instantly stood and backed herself into the far corner away from him. She didn't seem frightened, it was more like she was being cautious. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, not in a panicked heaving.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but if you come over here I'll take that blindfold and gag off."

She turned her blinded eyes towards his voice and contemplated the offer.

"Although I guess there isn't much to look at down here. So I fully understand if you don't want to take the risk."

Bitting down on the cloth between her teeth the woman still hesitated. Dace looked her over and couldn't help but feel that she didn't fit the usual profile of the women taken for the Market. Although she certainly had a classic beauty to her she was quite a bit older than the teenagers that usually ended up for sale. Her clothing also made her look out of place. She certainly wasn't homeless which was another factor that often lead to people being snatched. She was also clearly strong willed which wasn't exactly a trait that people wanted in a slave.

"You don't belong here."

She curled her lip at him in a snarl.

"You're right, no one 'belongs' here." Dace nodded having caught her meaning. "But you are particularly out of place here. Someone must be looking for you."

She nodded.

"Do they know where to find you?"

The woman hesitated before she shook her head slightly.

"Well, don't give up, in fact at times they just hold people for ransom. Don't let them break you, no matter what happens just remember they may be able to sell your body but no one can buy your spirit."

The woman contemplated Dace once again. He couldn't help but fell that despite the blindfold that she could see right through him. Coming to a decision about him she stepped carefully closer and knelt down. Dace had stayed on the floor but he had to scoot over a bit to be in front of her. She leaned against the bars that separated them and turned her head to the side to give him access to the knots that kept her blind and silent.

"Thank you." Dace once again thanked her for the trust.

It was difficult to work the knots free past her mass of curly hair. However with a little work he was able to untie the gag which she was quick to spit out. He pulled off the blindfold without messing with the knot. She turned to face him revealing a set of clear blue eyes.

"Wow..." Dace admired.

She furrowed her brow at him.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen anyone end up on the Market without their eyes red with tears. You're a brave one."

A slight smile touched her lips and she shrugged.

"What's your name?"

Her eyes clouded over slightly and she just shook her head.

"Wait...can you speak?"

She shook her head sadly again.

"Just like the other one." Dace mused to himself.

The woman suddenly looked very interested. She tugged at her bound wrists before she tried to encourage him to continue with a look of anticipation.

"Did you know her?" Dace asked. "A tiny woman, mocha skin."

She nodded.

"She was terrified, almost senseless she was so frantic." Dace sighed. "I...I don't know what happened to her."

The woman smiled as though she had good news and Dace suddenly had some hope that the woman had gotten away. Dace looked his new companion over again and noticed a black bobby pin desperately trying to control her wild hair that was coming free.

"If you let me have that pin I bet I can get your hands free." Dace pointed to her hair.

This time she didn't hesitate and leaned forward slightly to let him know he had permission to reach through the bars. Dace carefully took the pin from her hair. She turned around to give him access to the cuffs. It didn't take long to pick the simple lock and free her. She rubbed at her wrists as she turned back to him and silently mouthed a thank you.

"You weren't born like this..."

She shook her head.

"They did this to you somehow," Dace continued "they took your voice."

She nodded.

"But why? How?"

Unable to explain she just shrugged. Dace was surprised when she reached through the bars and took his hand. She turned his hand palm up and used her index finger to draw on him. It took him a second to realize that she was writing out letters. He asked her to start again and she did.

"R-I-V-E-R." Dace spelled out her message. "River?"

She nodded and tapped on her chest.

"Is that your name? River?"

River smiled and nodded once more.

"That's beautiful." Dace smiled as well. "It's nice to meet you, River."

River bowed her head slightly at him and then pointed to him and smiled to show that she was pleased to have met him as well.

"Thank you. Although I wish it was under better circumstance."

River rolled he eyes and nodded before she shrugged with a 'what can you do?' type expression.

"You've got a sense of humor, I like that." Dace chuckled.

River smiled and made a gesture with her hands as though she was holding something to her chest.

"You're right, it is an important thing to keep a hold of." Dace nodded and then furrowed his brow. "Are you a telepath?"

River shook her head.

"Huh, I feel like I can understand you perfectly. I guess you're just good with your eyes."

River batted her eyes at Dace causing him to laugh again. Her shoulders shook as though she was joining him, but there was no sound. Looking around the dank room she hugged her arms to her chest as she shivered.

"Cold?" Dace asked concerned.

River nodded.

"I'm sorry. I can give you my shirt, but I'll warn you it's not very warm and it's filthy."

River chuckled silently again and shook her head to let him know he could keep his shirt. Suddenly looking very tired she reached up to the red mark that circled her throat. Touching the mark she winced in pain. Going back to trying to keep warm she rubbed at her arms.

"River, could you identify the men who took your voice if you saw them again?"

River nodded firmly.

"I wonder if it would be enough." Dace mused to himself.

River gave Dace a quizzical look. He was trying to decide if he should explain or not when he heard the elevator open again. River looked over her shoulder and scrambled to her feet when she saw Nick and Travis returning. Travis was carrying a silver bucket that was half full of blood red paint. Dace got to his feet and paced back and forth as the pair approached.

"Oh no, not now. I can't get sold now..."

Dace was surprised when they stopped in front of River's cell. She hadn't even been here an hour, it had never occurred to him that she was the one who had sold. River back up as Travis went to open the door.

"Guys, no, don't do that to her." Dace begged. "She isn't some little teen you're trying to frighten into submission. Leave her alone, please. Even if she's sold a little paint isn't going to tame her."

"Be quite!" Nick snarled.

The larger man, Travis, who had carried her in here put the bucket down and cautiously stepped into the cell with her. River put her hands up peacefully, knowing she couldn't win against them. Dace assumed she had gotten in a few lucky shots before, but they had made her pay for the resistance by binding her and she clearly wanted to avoid that again.

Travis lashed out and grabbed a fist full of her hair and used the purchase to force her to turn towards the bars River reached up and gripped the bars that separated her from Dace. Dace couldn't tell if she was holding on to them for support or to help take away the temptation to strike out at her captors. Dace reached through the bars and brushed her cheek gently to help distract her from what was happening.

River forced a tight liped smile as she stared at Dace mournfully. Dace knew from experience that no matter how strong in spirit you were it was still devastating to be marked like cattle for sale. River was taking it as well as anyone he'd seen as she continued to stare at him. He admired her courage and wondered if he'd be able to do the same if he was in her place.

Shock flashed across River's features as Nick slapped the thick red pain across her back with a heavy brush. Beyond the humiliation of the act Dace knew the paint was ice cold. She had looked as though she'd cried out, but with her voice stolen she remained mute. River had a white knuckle grip on the bars, but she quickly composed herself and relaxed.

Dace thought it was over, but then Nick leaned in and whispered something in her ear that caused River's eyes to narrow into dangerous slits. When Nick pulled away she suddenly threw her elbow back into his face. Nick cried out in pain as blood poured from his broken nose. Nick stumbled back into Travis and River whipped around to attack. Before she could strike again Nick drew his weapon.

"No!" Dace cried.

Dace tried to grab Nick's wrist through the bars but he wasn't close enough. Nick fired a pulse and with another silent cry River collapsed to the concrete floor. Still bleeding heavily Nick brought his foot back to kick his unconscious victim.

"Stop!" Dace barked. "Don't you dare!"

"Mind your own business, 'Stock'!" Nick spat.

"Hurt her and you will end up in a cage just like me!"

Dace's warning instantly cooled Nick's temper. Nick glared down at River, but he didn't strike her. Travis hadn't moved a muscle since the violence had broken out, he knew better than to damage someone once they were sold. Nick stalked out of the cell and Travis followed. Dace didn't even realize how hard his jaw was clenched until the pair was gone and he relaxed it. He looked down on River with a sigh.

"I'm going to bring those bastards down if it's the last thing I do."

Dace knelt down and reached out to cheque River's pulse. He couldn't reach her throat, but he could see that she was still breathing. It didn't take more than a minute on the floor covered in the wet paint before she started to shiver. Dace pulled off his shirt revealing a set of slowly healing slash marks that marred his back. Even though he knew it wouldn't do much he threw his shirt over River to try and help her stay warm. He paced back and forth in indecision for a few minutes. Come to a decision he pressed his thumb into the back of his hand that had been tingling earlier until he heard a small crack.

"Don't worry, River, I have friends coming for me, and unlike yours mine know exactly where to find me..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"This is all my fault."

"Doctor, this isn't your fault."

"I picked these flowers for her." The Doctor pointed out.

The Doctor stared at the white and blue roses that were now in a shimmering protective field to keep them from poisoning anyone else. They had brought the flowers back to the TARDIS so that the Doctor could run some tests on them in hopes of discovering where they came from. So far the flowers hadn't given up any hints as to their origin.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Quay said. "Besides clearly this means I picked out the ones that drove Tanya away, so we both are guilty."

"I should have known better." The Doctor just shook his head. "I guess it doesn't matter now."

"How did I avoid getting drugged? I mean I assume they sent a dozen or so tainted batches each night in hopes I would pick one. I often smelled the flowers that came in to help decide."

"Time release." The Doctor replied. "The drug activates when the stem of the flower sits in water for five to ten minutes."

"So I triggered them by putting them in the vase." Quay looked at the flowers. "That's...terrifyingly well planned."

"These monsters are highly organized and well funded. The stolen voices are a relatively new problem, but I have a feeling that whoever is doing the actual kidnappings has been trapping people for a long time. I think someone is paying the Market to get the singers for them. How is the Ivory Market organized?"

"No one really knows." Quay shrugged. "Some people think it is just a bunch of individuals and small groups with no affiliation to one another, others think it's all controlled by one elected leader or some kind of 'board'."

"Most likely a mix of both. Back on Earth there are drug cartels that move most of the drugs. There are plenty small and individual dealers, but for the most part there are only a handfull of major players that control most of the traffic."

"Once in a while there is a bust, raids on auctions and what not, but by and large the government denies any true organized Market."

"They are just trying to keep panic down." The Doctor guessed. "We need to find a way in. River must have sent to the Market by now, if we could pose as buyers we may be able to get her back, and then work on finding her voice along with Tanya's."

"You think she's lost her voice already?"

"I do. These hits are surgical. They take what they want and let the Market sell the rest, it has to be a team effort. So first we have to find the auction."

"I'm not really sure where to start there."

"We can start with the one person who we know has been to one of these sales houses."

"Tanya still hasn't been able to really remember anything particularly useful."

"I can help her with that."

The Doctor didn't bother explaining, he just turned away from the flowers and headed over to the main console. Quay watched with a doubtful expression as the Doctor mucked with the controls but he didn't say anything. The Doctor threw the large red lever that set the TARDIS into flight to take a short hop before heading for the doors.

"Alright, let's go." The Doctor said.

Quay didn't question the Doctor's odd behaviour and trotted over to the doors. It wasn't until the Doctor opened the doors and revealed that they were now on the lawn of Tanya's mother's house that Quay jumped back in surprise.

"Wha...what?" Quay asked as he hesitantly looked out of the TARDIS. "How..."

"Did I not mention that this is a space ship?" The Doctor asked with a slight amused grin.

"No, no you did not. A space ship?"

"Through Time and Space actually."

"What are you?" Quay asked, sounding like he was afraid of the answer.

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Never heard of them."

"Yeah, well, there aren't many left."

The Doctor's mournful tone kept Quay from asking any more questions. In no mood to explain further the Doctor just headed for the front door of the small house. It was late at night but Tanya's mother greeted them after just one knock on the door. She must have been awake and it looked to the Doctor like she hadn't slept in weeks. She threw her arms around Quay in a warm embrace before ushering them both inside. Tanya's mother made herself busy elsewhere allowing Quay and the Doctor some time alone with Tanya.

Tanya was sleeping fitfully in a tangle of warm blankets. The Doctor stayed out in the hall and allowed Quay to step into the room alone to wake her. The Doctor looked over at the desk in the room at the piles of drawings of birds that it held. Quay tried his best to wake Tanya gently, but she stilled ended up jolting awake with a silent cry of terror. She looked around with her eyes wide with fright until she recognized Quay. Relaxing she pulled Quay into a powerful hug. Quay closed his eyes for a moment and held her close.

"Tanya, you remember the Doctor?"

The Doctor waved from his place in the door. Tanya looked over and nodded with a smile. She brought her arm up and stopped short with a pantomime of a struggle as if held by a short chain before she chuckled silently.

"That's me." The Doctor smiled. "River thought it was funny too."

Tanya furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Miranda's name is actually 'River'." Quay explained.

Tanya nodded her understanding, having always assumed that Miranda Afterglow was a stage name. Tanya leaned to the side a touch to get a better view out the door past the Doctor. When she didn't see River she turned a concerned look on Quay.

"She's not here." Quay admitted quietly. "River was taken a few hours ago."

An expression of horror fell across Tanya's face. She began talking at a mile a minute, but without her voice she couldn't ask her questions. Frustrated she looked to the Doctor with a pleading expression.

"I'm here to help," the Doctor assured "and we are going to get her back. In order to do that I need something from you."

'Anything.' Tanya mouthed silently.

"I need to look into your memories, I know you don't remember much, but the memories are still in your mind. They are just locked away by the trauma. I just need a quick look."

Tanya gave the Doctor a confused look before turning to Quay.

"He's not human." Quay explained.

The news didn't shock Tanya, but it didn't look like it made her feel any more comfortable with the idea either.

"It's perfectly safe." Quay looked up at the Doctor. "It is safe, right?"

"I won't hurt her. At the same time I'm not particularly good at it." The Doctor admitted. "I can push my own memories on someone, but I have a harder time reading other people's thoughts. I used to be better at it, I've gotten a bit rusty with it during this regeneration."

"Regeneration?"

"It's complicated." The Doctor shook his head. "We are wasting time. Tanya, please, I promise I won't hurt you. You could be River's only chance. If she gets sold and taken off world it is going to be very difficult to find her."

Tanya didn't hesitate she just nodded. The Doctor stepped up to the bed and flashed Tanya a reassuring smile. Tanya tried to return the smile but she also gripped down tightly on Quay's hand. The Doctor reached out and gently placed his hands on either side of Tanya's temples. The Doctor closed his eyes and concentrated.

The first image that lashed across the Doctor's mind was that of a metal symbol of a bird. Tanya's thoughts were so confused at the time that even locked deep in her mind the memory wasn't clear. The metallic bird suddenly transformed into a living creature, a small purple bird with bright yellow eyes. Furrowing his brow the Doctor tried to determine if the memory was an actual representation of what had happened or a construct of Tanya's mind. It wasn't an easy distinction to make. Along with the strong memory came a powerful wash of fear and panic that made it difficult for the Doctor to concentrate.

The Doctor started struggling for breath as Tanya's traumatic loss of her voice forced fear into his own hearts. She had more chaotic images of the events that didn't make much sense. There was a plush blood red carpet, and something that looked like a black glass fireplace. There were bits and pieces of the people that she had encountered, but no clear image. The Doctor could see yellow skin, and green eyes, but they didn't seem to belong to the same person. There were scales, and green velvet, but again it was difficult to tell what feature went with what object. The strongest images were all of the purple bird as it fought to get to her.

When Tanya whimpered the Doctor pulled away from her. She turned to Quay and buried her face in his shirt as she broke down into tears. Quay rocked her gently and rubbed between her shoulder blades. The Doctor felt guilty for having upset her. In order to see the memories he had to bring them to the surface and she still wasn't really ready to deal with them. Quay looked up at the Doctor expectantly.

"Did you see anything useful?"

"No." The Doctor sighed. "Tanya, can I try again?"

Tanya pulled away from Quay and nodded.

"Thank you."

The Doctor took a deep breath as he prepared himself to try once more. It was exhausting to look into the memories of another person, but he was determined to find something useful. This time he decided to not bother with the event that had lead to Tanya losing her voice. He was more interested in the Ivory Market where she had ended up afterward.

Reestablishing their connection the Doctor dove deeper into Tanya's repressed memories. Quickly becoming lost the Doctor slipped into Tanya's past as though it was his own. He cried out at the top of his lungs, but there was no sound to go along with his efforts. Locked in a medium sized cell he pressed his back against the cold cement that made up the back wall as he looked around frantically. There were others trapped in the cage with him, all women, or rather young girls. They huddled together in small groups, but the Doctor didn't make any attempt to approach them.

Acting out the scene just has Tanya had the Doctor pressed himself into the corner and cried out once more. The other women tried to distance themselves from him, afraid of his silence. They chattered quietly among one another now and then, proving that they hadn't lost their voices. One of them eventually tried to speak to the Doctor but he just weld his eyes shut and screamed voicelessly again.

The tension in the prison escalated further when three men entered the row of metal cages. There were other cells here that held others, but Tanya wasn't focused enough for the Doctor too relive much detail about them. While two of the men went about some business in a different cell the third walked up to the bars that held Tanya. He had dirty blonde hair and equally muddy blue eyes that bordered on gray. The Doctor stared at him for a moment before risking pleading for help. The blonde man furrowed his brow at the voiceless cry for help.

"That's weird." The man studied her.

"Dace!" One of the other men snarled. "Stop drooling over the girls! Get over here and help us."

"There is something wrong with the new one, she can't speak, she doesn't make any noise at all, but she's trying to like she should be able to."

"Yeah, we get that from time to time."

"What causes it?"

"Who cares? Now, get over here. We need to get this stock upstairs in the next five minutes or none of us are going to get paid this week."

The Doctor watched as Dace's expression flashed to anger. The man continued to stare into the cage at his mute captive before he got a defeated look in his eyes. The Doctor risked stepping closer in hopes of the man showing her some mercy. However he shook his head sadly before he turned and went back to work. Devastated by emotions that had washed over Tanya at the time the Doctor was forced to pull away.

"Doctor?" Quay asked concerned.

"I'm okay." The Doctor brushed away the tears that stained his face before he looked down at Tanya. "You were very brave."

Tanya looked at him expectantly.

"No," the Doctor shook his head "I haven't found anything helpful yet. You must have been unconscious when they brought you to the Market."

Tanya reached out and took the Doctor's hands and brought them back up to her temples to encourage him to try again. The Doctor smiled and leaned down to give Tanya's forehead a quick kiss to show his appreciation that she was willing to keep trying. Closing his eyes the Doctor focused on the next strongest memory in Tanya's mind.

Thrown back into her past the Doctor blindly fought against the powerful hands that held his wrists. Tanya had learned the men's names by now so the Doctor knew them as well. Travis was trying to drag him out of the corner of the cell. Out of the five women who had been locked up with her only two remained and they did nothing to help. Twisting out of Travis's grip the Doctor lashed out and struck Tanya's attacker in the throat the way River had taught her.

Coughing and sputtering for breath Travis took a step back. Tanya wanted to bolt, but Dace and Nick were standing behind Travis blocking the exit to the cage. Enraged Travis pulled his hand back to strike Tanya. The Doctor cringed and prepared for the painful blow. Before Travis could act Dace snatched his wrist and held him back.

"Get off me, Dace!" Nick snarled.

"Her face is worth more than your pride." Dace replied calmly. "You want to end up on the sales floor, be my guest."

"He's right, Nick." Travis pointed out. "It's not worth it. She's already sold, if she shows up with new bruises we are all in big trouble."

"Fine." Nick spat as he tore his wrist out of Dace's hand. "She's headed to the Emperor anyway."

"The Emperor?" Dace repeated with fear tainting his voice.

"Yeah." Nick shrugged.

"Nick, we can't keep selling to that monster."

"Why not?"

"He buys a new one every other week, clearly he's murd..." Dace stopped himself, but it was too late Tanya had easily been able to finish that sentence and the Doctor shivered with her fear.

"What do you care what he does with his girls?" Nick's asked suspiciously. "You going soft on us? His money is as good as anyone's."

"Yeah, I guess." Dace shrugged as if he suddenly saw Nick's point. "It just seems like a waste."

"Whatever, just mark her and get her out of here."

Nick seemed to have lost interest in helping and left Travis and Dace to deal with Tanya. The Doctor backed up against the wall as Dace approached. He had saved her from Nick's beating and part of her wanted to believe that she had a chance of making a connection with him. The Doctor didn't fight when Dace took him by the upper arms and forced him around to put his back to Travis. Facing Dace he stared at him pleadingly, but the man wouldn't bring his gray eyes up to face her. The Doctor gasped and cried out without sound as Travis slapped the freezing cold paint across Tanya's shoulders.

The shock of the paint had broken the Doctor and Tanya's connection briefly, but now that he was getting closer to finding out how she had escaped he was determined to continue. Being forced down a long barren corridor by Dace the Doctor continued to silently beg the man for help. He still wouldn't look directly at her as he dragged her along by the wrist. The Doctor thought about twisting out of his grip to run, but Tanya had decided against it knowing that there was no where to run.

When they came to the room at the end of the hall the Doctor stared at the complex machinery in amazement. Tanya had not understood what she had been looking at, but even reliving her memories the Doctor knew he was looking at a teleport system that was far ahead of what this section of the galaxy should have. Dace pushed the Doctor into the centre of the room and went over to the controls. The Doctor went to step forward but was stopped by an invisible force field. After typing into the controls for a moment Dace turned around and looked at his captive.

"Don't look at me like that." Dace whispered. "I can't help you, they'll sell me..."

Using Tanya's dark eyes the Doctor gazed mournfully at Dace.

"I've never sent someone to the Emperor myself, in fact this is the first they've ever trusted me with the teleport alone. You can't understand how huge that is for me...not that you'd care." Dace sighed. "I can't help you, I'm so sorry."

Tears streaked down Tanya's face, but the Doctor didn't try to beg anymore. Dace hovered his hand over the final control that would trigger the teleport. Closing Tanya's eyes the Doctor shook with her tears as she bowed her head in defeat. The Doctor caught the sound of Dace sighing once more before there was a pause and then more typing. The Doctor looked up at Dace and the young man smiled sadly at him.

"Good luck..."

The next few seconds explained to the Doctor exactly why Tanya's memory was so damaged. It wasn't just the traumatic stress of the events, it was the violent teleport trip that Dace had triggered. Dropped suddenly in the middle of the city Tanya had run in frantic confusion for nearly an hour before she was able to get her bearings well enough to seek out the Golden Nightingale. When Tanya's memories turned to finding a strange man cuffed to her friend's bed the Doctor pulled away.

Free from the psychic connection Tanya suddenly jumped up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. The Doctor winced as he heard Tanya throwing up violently. Quay had gotten to his feet and stared at the closed bathroom door in concern. The Doctor settled his own stomach as he thought over the last few minutes of the memory.

"I don't think it was a mistake, it could have been, but I don't know, I think he helped her, and if he help her he might help River."

"Doctor?" Quay asked confused.

"We may have someone on the inside...assuming he didn't end up for sale himself. In any case if we can find the Emperor he will know where the sales are."

"Doctor, what are you talking about? What do we do now?"

"Buying River back is still be our best hope...not that I own anything worth a fraction of what she is. "


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Doctor...Doctor who?"

Dace stared down at his palm as if it held the answer. River had snatched his wrist through the bars and spelled out 'Doctor' against his palm, but she hadn't had time to explain. Seconds later she had been dragged out of her cell by Travis and Nick. Dace had watched helplessly as she was forced down to the hall and towards an abysmal fate. As she was being taken away River had looked back over her shoulder and for a brief moment it looked to Dace like she was more worried about him than herself.

Dace rested his forehead against the bars with a heavy sigh. He shivered slightly, after River had woken she had offered him his shirt back but the thin cloth was no match for the dank room. He closed his eyes briefly but snapped them open when images from the last two months of his life assaulted his sense. There hadn't been a single moment through all of this that he hadn't been sick to his stomach, but now there crushing weight on his heart as well. His inability to handle the Market had started with the woman he had saved and had finally reached a tipping point with the woman that he had just failed.

"I'm so sorry, River." Dace sighed. "I hope the Emperor didn't get you."

The solitary confinement had been difficult before, but after his brief encounter with River being alone again was maddening. It had been less than an hour since she had been taken but Dace had lost his concept of time long ago. If someone told him he'd been trapped here for years he would believe them. With a sudden cry of rage Dace lashed out at the bars that still held him. Gripping the bars he jerked at them in a desperate attempt to tear them free. He battled pointlessly with the bars until his muscles burned from the strain. Sinking to his knees Dace finally broke down into tears.

"Help me! Someone, anyone! Get me out of here!" Dace screamed to no one. "I can't do this anymore! Please!"

Dace's voice echoed off the concrete walls. Reduced to an incoherent screaming Dace continued until his voice was raw. Forced to stop Dace stayed on his knees staring at the floor as tears slipped silently down his face. When the elevator doors opened he found himself numb to the approach of the four armed men who poured into the tight space. The men expertly swept the room with their pulse riffles held at the ready. They wore tactical black uniforms with smokey black face guards on their headgear that hid their features.

The leader signaled that all was clear and they moved to the cell that held Dace. With a bright flash they destroyed the lock that kept the door closed. The first man opened the door but Dace stayed kneeling. The leader knelt down to Dace's level and pulled off his helmet. When Dace still didn't react to the rescue the man reached out and carefully placed his gloved hand on Dace's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Agent?"

Dace looked up, but he didn't respond. It wasn't that he couldn't find his voice to answer, he simply couldn't find the words.

"Dace? You with us, man?" He asked with growing concern before he looked to one of the other men. "Get a doctor down here now."

"Doctor..." Dace repeated with a hollow voice before he gasped. "River!"

"What?"

Dace jumped up and pushed past the men. He could hear them protesting but he didn't care. Racing to the elevator he slammed on the button that would take him one floor up. Coming to the long corridor that he'd dragged Tanya down he ran to the teleport room at the far end. River would have been the last prisoner they had teleported away and the computer would know where they had sent her. Dace burst into the room, which was foolish. Five armed men raised their weapons at him. Dace threw his hands up in instant surrender.

"Don't shoot!" Dace held his hand up higher. "I'm one of you!"

"Agent Harper?" The team leader asked as he gave the signal for the others to stand down.

"Yes." Dace nodded as he lowed his hands.

"You look like death, you need to get to medical."

"I need to get into this machine." Dace corrected.

"What in the name of stardust is this thing?" Team leader demanded as he looked at the teleport that dominated the room.

"It's a teleport. It can send people from one place to another in seconds."

"That's insane."

"Alien tech." Dace growled as he stepped up to the console.

"I've seen a lot of alien tech, never seen anything like this before."

"Trust me, it works...or at least it did."

Dace flicked at the controls but nothing happened. It wasn't even powering up. Ripping off the access panel Dace looked down into the wiring. Seeing the mass of melted wires that were still smoking Dace swore.

"Damn it!" Dace snarled as he kicked the worthless machine. "They must have set it to self destruct when you breached the door."

"We took the place as quick as we could, but this is out in the middle of nowhere. They saw us coming."

"I know." Dace sighed. "I always knew help wouldn't come quickly when called. I just...never mind, it doesn't matter now."

"You really do need medical, Agent You look like you're about to drop."

"I'm fine."

"You can't be." The older man said seriously. "Not after what you've been doing. Undercover work always takes its toll, but this...this had to be hell."

"I'm fine." Dace insisted.

The team leader stepped forward to put his hand on Dace's shoulder causing Dace to jerk back. The last thing he wanted right now was to be touched. Turning around he left for the elevator alone. He knew that the team leader was only trying to help. He could feel the sweat rolling off his skin, and the flushing from his fever as the open wounds in his back continued to burn with infection. The field support personal were used to seeing him as the young, ambitious, clean cut Agent Dace Harper, not the human trafficking scum 'Dace Stevens'. His boss hadn't wanted him using his first name, but he had insisted.

"It has to look real, I have to be able to react naturally." Dace muttered the reasoning he had given his superiors when trying out for the assignment. "I don't react to someone calling my name just once and I'm a dead man."

No one had liked anything about this attempt to infiltrate the Ivory Market. They had placed undercover agents as buyers before, but this was going to be different, this was going to involve not just standing by while innocents lost their freedom but actively participating in it. Dace swallowed the bile that rose to the back of his throat as he stepped on the elevator to bring himself up to the ground level.

"All for nothing. You just had to try and help her, didn't you? Stupid, Dace, stupid."

Dace shook his head sadly at the failed mission. It had been hoped that if he worked hard enough that eventually he could learn how the Market was organized, learn who the boss was, maybe even see him. However he hadn't worked there long enough to be trusted with any of that kind of information. They had just started to relax around him when Tanya showed up. Even when he'd lost their trust due to his 'accident' with the teleport he felt that he might get a second chance to prove himself. After all finding employees you can trust in this business is hard work and you don't want to be too quick to throw one away.

"And then River had to show up, and I gave in." Dace sighed. "...didn't even manage to save her."

Deep down Dace knew it didn't really matter who had been brought into the cell next to him, he had already reached his limit. Even if they had given him a second chance he would never have been able to stand by and watch another person sold, let alone participate in the sale. The smart thing would have been to have scrubbed the mission the instant he had been brutally beaten and thrown in a cage for sale. Pure stubbornness had kept him from contacting the support personnel for the raid at that time.

He had kept telling himself that if he could bring down a major player in the Market then the lives that he had help sold wouldn't have been lost in vain. Calling for help early would land a handful in prison, but it wouldn't even put a dent in the Market. Dace had told himself every moment of the day and night that what he was doing was going to be for a greater good in the end.

"I was delusional from the start."

The elevator opened and Dace was greeted by yet another armed response by the man posted at the ground floor. The man quickly recognized him and allowed him to pass, pointing out where command had set up. There were six floors to the structure but only the one above ground which appeared like a normal country home from the outside, but was just a digital camouflage facade. The ground floor had four main room that were mostly just empty spaces.

Dace was allowed into the next room where he discovered Nick and Travis along with the others who worked at this site kneeling on the ground with their hands bound behind their backs. It gave Dace a small amount of satisfaction to see them captured, but these were just small fish, the big sharks were still out there. Nick looked up at Dace with a sneer.

"I should have beaten you to death." Nick hissed.

Dace ignored Nick and went directly to his superiour, a man named Tamor, who was already approaching him. Tamor looked at Dace with a mixture of relief and concern. Even though the mission had been Tamor's idea he had never really wanted to see it placed into action, knowing the risks it would pose to any Agent who accepted it.

"Dace are you al..."

"How many survivors did you find?" Dace interrupted.

"Seventeen survivors, and fourteen scum arrested. This place is huge, I thought there would be more people held here."

"Stock is low," Nick sneered from his place on the floor "just had a big auction. One girl in particular went for a nice high price, well I say 'girl', but that one was all woman...wasn't she Dace?"

"Be quite." Tamor spat at Nick. "Remember all that stuff about what you say can and will be used against you."

"Shame your boys weren't quicker, Agent." Nick continued calmly "You almost saved that one from spending the rest of her life as someone's plaything."

"Shut up." Dace snarled.

"She acted tough but her new master will break her...or at the very least he'll enjoying trying. I bet if she still had her voice she'd be a screa..."

Nick didn't get a chance to finish, Dace was on him in a flash. Blinding by rage Dace punched the smug trafficker hard enough to knock him off his knees and to the floor. Tamor held his men back for a moment and allowed Dace to get in a few more solid blows before he ordered them to pull Dace off the now senseless man. The other men being held in the room said nothing, none of them cared what happened to Nick they only cared about what happened to themselves.

"Dace," Tamor said gently "you really need to be taken to the hospital. We can do the briefing later."

"No. I want to go home."

"I really think you need to be under observation for a few days."

"So I'm still a prisoner?" Dace asked darkly.

"No," Tamor shook his head "of course not."

"Then I'm going home." Dace said firmly as he turned to leave.

"You did good, Agent." Tamor said sincerely.

"Not good enough."

Dace was sure that Tamor had wanted to say more, but he didn't give him the chance. It took a few hours to get back to the city. Dace had hoped that he would feel better the closer he got to home, but instead his stomach twisted more painfully. By the time he made it into his studio apartment he had to rush into the bathroom where he spent the next half hour being violently sick. Spitting bile into the toilet Dace finally got his stomach back under control.

Turning the shower on to near scalding Dace peeled off his clothes and stepped under the spray. The hot water caused the wounds on his back to flare angrily. Ignoring the pain Dace did his best to scrub his skin with a richly lathering soap. Getting out of the shower Dace was irritated by the fact that he felt like he still reeked of the underground market. Pulling on a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt Dace paced around his apartment. It was nearly four in the morning and he was exhausted, but he knew that he would only have nightmares if he laid down.

"I need a drink."

Dace didn't have any alcohol in his apartment, he never drank. Hoping to find a place that was open late he grabbed his coat and headed out. It wasn't raining, but it had been and the sidewalks were wet. The street lamps caused the wet pavement to glitter and the still air allowed the scent of wet pavement to invade Dace's senses taking him mentally back to the concrete and steel cage he'd just escaped. Lost in thought Dace just kept walking. He wasn't sure how long he wandered the dark and mostly deserted city streets in the pre dawn hours. He wasn't even sure exactly where he was when he finally paid attention to his surroundings.

Looking around the back alley Dace decided that he should just go home, or possibly a hospital. Stepping down off the curb to cross the street a wet sheet of paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Glancing down Dace furrowed his brow at the image that looked up at him from the page. Moving his foot he bent down and picked up the glossy flyer. The outline of the woman in the black dress stabbed at his memory as he recalled River turning to look back at him. Staring at the image he didn't even notice as it started to rain once again.

"Miranda Afterglow...the Golden Nightingale."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Please...don't take me where I want to go, take me where I *need* to go."

"Doctor?"

At the TARDIS controls the Doctor startled slightly, he hadn't realized Quay was awake. Having been awake nearly twenty-four hours the human had needed to rest, but he hadn't stayed down long. Quay looked concerned, a look the Doctor was familiar with. It was the look people gave him when he talked to the TARDIS. The Doctor flashed Quay a smile to try to put him at ease. Quay mimicked the smile but it was clear that he was still worried.

"Ready to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Go where?"

"That is an excellent question." The Doctor pulled the large red lever. "Let's find out."

Once the TARDIS had landed the Doctor went over to the doors and peeked out. Quay came over and looked out as well. The neon sign of the Golden Nightingale was turned off and the once busy street was abandoned. The Doctor glanced at his wrist watch and use it to calculate the local time. It was almost six in the morning, the sun would be rising soon.

"We are back at the club." Quay announced unnecessarily.

"That we are, but we aren't 'when' I thought we'd be here."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea, but I'm just going to trust her."

"Her?"

"Never mind. Come on, let's head inside."

Quay shrugged and followed the Doctor. At the front door Quay placed in his combination in the lock and the door slid open. Their were still a few employees cleaning up the club after the night's festivities. Everyone knew River was gone and they looked to Quay hopefully. Quay shook his head sadly and they all gave the Doctor a sympathetic look before going back to their tasks.

The Doctor went over to one of the tables and sat down. Quay motioned to one of the women and she went over behind the bar. Quay took the two glasses of bourbon and ice from the woman and joined the Doctor at the table. Lost in thought the Doctor took the drink and sipped at it only to quickly spit it back into the glass.

"Sorry about that." Quay apologized. "I know it's early..."

"Never the right time for that." The Doctor pushed the glass away. "Can we get some tea?"

"This is a night club, not a breakfast club."

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

Quay motioned the girl back over and instructed her to go out and find some place to get some tea to bring back. The Doctor reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a small digital tablet. Concentrating on the tablet he scrolled through the display. Quay sat quietly until the Doctor made a noise of frustration.

"Doctor?"

"There are no 'Emperors' in a twenty light year distance from here, on planets where slavery is legal or otherwise." The Doctor explained. "There are Kings, Governors, Presidents, Czars, Warlords...but no one who self identifies as an Emperor. Buyers don't tend to be local, right?"

"No idea." Quay shrugged. "It's always assumed that people are taken off world."

"There are six worlds within reasonable travel distance with the current technology where slavery is practiced." The Doctor read the screen again. "Wow, six whole worlds without a clue...what is wrong with this section of the Galaxy?"

"A lot of the worlds out here were first colonized by pirates and outlaws." Quay shrugged. "It's surprising that we've managed to become as civilized as we have. We are a long way from Galactic Central Point out here."

"True, the Shadow Proclamation probably doesn't even know you exist."

"The who?"

"Exactly."

"Doctor if River has been taken off world..."

"I will still find her." The Doctor said firmly. "I know this isn't where I lose her."

"What?"

"Nothing. We just need to find this 'Emperor', he's our strongest lead to the Ivory Mar..."

The Doctor was distracted by a loud tapping on the dark glass front door from someone rapping a key against the glass. Quay looked over at the door with an annoyed expression. One of the large guards was already on it. The Doctor assumed that people often tried to get in after hours after having drunk enough during the night to not know when it was past closing time. Without opening the door the guard informed the intruder that they were closed by tapping on his watch. The man at the door however didn't leave, even when the guard made a motion for him to move along. The dusky glass obscured the man's features but his voice tugged at the Doctor's memory.

"I need to talk to the owner!" He shouted through the door.

"Not happening." The guard growled. "Go away."

"Please, I'm looking for information on Miranda Afterglow." He pressed. "I need to know if she's missing."

"That is none of your bus..."

"Thomas, let him in." Quay ordered.

The Doctor had gotten to his feet the instant the man had mentioned River's stage name. Thomas nodded to Quay and unlocked the door. When Dace stepped inside the Doctor instantly recognized him from Tanya's memory. He looked a little worse for wear, although it was hard to tell if it was sweat or rain that soaked him. In his hand he held a battered copy of the club flyer. The Doctor hurried up to the man, noting that he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"It's you, you helped Tanya out of the Market. Dace, was it?"

"Do I know you?" Dace asked surprised.

"No. I'm the Doctor..."

"Doctor!" Dace exclaimed in excitement as he weaved unsteadily on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Quay asked as he stepped closer.

"I'm fi..."

The Doctor lashed out to catch Dace as his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness. The Doctor eased Dace to the floor and released him. Quay gasped as the red stain that was now marring the Doctor's hands. The Doctor looked down at the red in surprise.

"This isn't paint." The Doctor announced gravely.

"Blood?"

"Blood." The Doctor confirmed as he pressed his hand against Dace's forehead. "He is burning up with fever."

"Bring him to the back..."

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "Help me get him to the TARDIS. I can do more for him there."

Quay just nodded and gathered Dace up in his arms to lift him up off the floor. The Doctor would not have guessed that Quay was strong enough to lift the other man on his own, but he assured the Doctor that he could carry him. Inside the TARDIS the Doctor lead Quay with his patient into a room that held a large variety of equipment. The Doctor motioned to a metal table in the middle of the room.

"Lay him down on his side." The Doctor instructed.

Quay laid Dace out and helped the unconscious man stay on his side. The Doctor took a hold of the back of Dace's shirt and tore it open. The Doctor's breath hissed across his teeth as he looked at the poorly tended to slash marks that were across Dace's back. On the table Dace shivered as his fever spiked higher.

"He has an infection from the wounds, some Targian antibiotics and he'll be fine."

"Someone beat him hard."

"I'm guessing his employer didn't fall for 'it was an accident' concerning Tanya's escape."

"He's a slaver?" Quay asked in disgust.

"I think he's had a change in heart."

Quay didn't look very convinced. His expression showed he had suddenly lost any trace of sympathy for the man. The Doctor cleaned up the wounds and placed an artificial skin over the open areas. He used a spray syringe to push the antibiotics into his blood before he brought over a small bottle of bright blue crystals.

"What's that?"

"It will wake him up." The Doctor replied.

"Shouldn't we tie him up or something first?"

"He saved Tanya's life."

"You said it could have been an accident." Quay pointed out.

"I was wrong. He recognized my name, which means River talked to him, she told him to find me, which means he tried to help her just like he helped Tanya."

Once again Quay remained doubtful. He stayed on guard as the Doctor waved the open bottle of crystals under Dace's nose. Dace jerked awake with a cry of panic. He looked around frantically at the medical lab that he had suddenly found himself in. When he spotted the Doctor he calmed somewhat.

"Did I pass out?" Dace asked sheepishly.

"You did." The Doctor nodded.

"I can't remember the last time I got any real sleep." Dace explained as he slowly sat up. He looked the Doctor over for a second. "Are you the Doctor?"

"That's right."

"River told me to find you, I can't believe that I did."

"She told you? She could still speak?"

"No." Dace shook his head sadly. "She spelled it out for me."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She was sold."

All three men were silent for a moment. Dace reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose with a whimper of pain.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I tried to help her."

"Before or after you sold her?" Quay growled.

"Quay." The Doctor admonished.

"He's a slaver! Change of heart or not, he's a criminal."

"Actually I'm a cop, at least I was. I'm a dead man now."

"What?"

Dace gave the Doctor and Quay a short run down of how he had come to meet River. The Doctor noticed the hollow hopelessness in the young man's voice as he confessed to partaking in the Ivory Market as an undercover Agent. He didn't rationalize anything he'd done, he just admitted to it all being in vain. He finished with the fact that he hadn't bothered to allow the support team to treat him as just one of the survivors.

"I wasn't thinking, I blew my cover right in front of them and now they know what I look like and what I am."

"But they were all arrested." Quay pointed out.

"We only cut the tail off the snake, the rest is still out there and angry. It's only a matter of time before they come after me. My boss let me go home without any guard, but I know that's because he knows there is no stopping these people. They are going to get me."

"Well I'm not going to let that happen." The Doctor assured. "Can you tell us anything about where River might be?"

"I think she was bought by the 'Emperor'. Unfortunately I don't really know anything about him. I don't...I don't even know why I bothered to track you down, River is gone, I can't help her now."

"Of course you can. You can tell us where the sales floor is."

"It won't matter, after a bust like this they will have already moved on to a new location. It's too late."

"It's never too late." The Doctor smiled. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve for just this sort of occasion."

Dace looked at the Doctor with a confused expression but didn't ask any questions. It was clear that he was still suffering from the mental strain of the past few months as well as the physical strain of not getting any sleep. Quay looked to the Doctor, looking like he still had some reservations against Dace. Although now it looked more like he was just concerned over the man's mental stability as a reliable witness more than holding a grudge.

The Doctor was just about to press Dace for more information when a fast paced beeping interrupted him. Dace jumped slightly and began patting down his pockets. Pulling out a small phone he looked at the number. He mouthed a silent apology to the Doctor as he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Agent Harper." Dace answered.

Dace listened to the caller for a moment before he suddenly sat bolt upright. The Doctor became hopeful for some good news as he watched Dace's expression.

"Make the deal." Dace ordered. "Anything he wants. Yes, right now, go! I'll hold."

"Dace?"

"One of the men arrested, Nick, he wants to make a deal for information on where River is."

"You would let one of these men go to get River back?" The Doctor asked surprised. "You knew her less than an hour."

"My motives aren't entirely selfless." Dace admitted. "I think she saw one of the top players, maybe *the* top player in the Ivory Market when she lost her voice. I need her back, I need to know what she knows."

"Well you can count on me to get her back, just knowing what planet she's on is all I really need."

"What's to keep this guy from lying to cut a deal?" Quay asked.

"Nick is scum, but he knows that he won't get his freedom until his info cheques out. His only loyalties are too himsel...Yes, I'm here, what did he say?"

The Doctor watched as Dace knit his brow and asked the caller to repeat what they had just said. Thanking the caller he hung up and looked to the Doctor.

"Well?" The Doctor asked anxiously.

"The good news is she wasn't sold to the Emperor. Bad news is she is already on Ianos 9, it's nearly twelve lightyears from here."

"That's not bad news."

"It kinda is. Beyond the fact that Ianos 9 is *way* out of my jurisdiction, I don't have access to anything that can fly that in under a month."

"I've got a ship that can technically get us there before we've even left." The Doctor smiled brightly.

"You what?"

"Just trust him on this." Quay said with a smile as well.

"Come along, let's go get River back!" The Doctor said in excitement.

"There is another complication..." Dace admitted.

"Complication?"

"River has been sold into Royalty."

"Sold into Royalty?" The Doctor repeated confused. "What do you mean by that? Like a palace servant?"

"No." Dace shook his head. "I mean her wedding to the King and her subsequent coronation is set for tomorrow."

"Oh, that will never do. She's not a wedding person."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"You are beautiful, Miss Victoria."

River rolled her eyes at both the comment and her new namesake. The meek servant girl that was attending to her shifted her weight nervously and forced a smile. River softened her own expression slightly, she knew none of this was the woman's fault. Putting her hands on her hips River inspected her reflection in the silver filigree framed full length mirror. The ornate white silk dress hugged her curves perfectly until it billowed out at the hip in a multi layered skirt. The off the shoulder lace accents gave the gown a classic look that complimented her well.

"Do you like it?" The girl asked hesitantly.

River turned her attention back to the woman. Having pity on her she nodded her approval. The woman smiled and blushed as she stepped up to adjust the hem slightly. Sighing heavily River looked around her mink lined prison cell. The area of the palace that she was currently calling home consisted of several interconnected rooms, each one more lavishly decorated than the next. The expensive decor didn't change the fact that the door leading out into the hall was locked from the outside.

Becoming annoyed once again about being forced into the dress fitting River yanked the hem of the dress away from the servant that had been assigned to her. Rather than protesting the woman bowed submissively. River had tried several times to get the woman to tell her her name, but she had been far too shy to respond to River's gesturing attempt to get her to share the information. Seeing that she had frightened the woman River silently mouthed an apology. The servant furrowed her brow for a moment.

"It's not that you feel it beneath you to speak to me...it's that you can't speak at all, isn't it?"

Before River could respond the main door flew open and the King strode in with a wide grin on his face. He was a relatively young man, River guessed him to be in his upper twenties. King Tarvin hadn't spent much time with his purchase, he had been far too busy with the wedding details. So far River hadn't been able to dampen his enthusiasm for the arranged marriage. Coming into the large drawing room where River was standing he looked at her with pride, like a man admiring a prize race horse.

"Victoria, my dear, you are stunning!"

River shook her head and brought her own palm up to spell out her name out on it for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Stop that," King Tarvin said in exasperation "'River' is no name for a Queen, Victoria suits you much better. And this dress suits you as well, ravishing. Are you excited for the wedding?"

River glared at Tarvin coldly for a moment. He knew she couldn't speak but it never seemed to stop him from asking stupid questions. River glanced over at the sideboard and noticed a bottle of red wine. She pointed to the wine and her servant quickly scurried over to fetch her and the King a glass of the crimson liquid.

Tarvin accepted the glass assuming it was a good sign. River took the glass that was offered to her as well. Tarvin held out his glass looking for River to clink her glass against it, which she did. Smiling brightly Tarvin sipped at his wine. Keeping her eyes on him River purposefully poured the wine down the front of the white dress. The servant woman gasped in horror at the ruined dress but Tarvin just laughed.

"I guess you will simply have to marry me naked."

River flashed Tarvin a bold smile to show him that his threat didn't bother her.

"Such spirit." Tarvin chuckled.

River switched to an icy glare to try and further emphasize the fact that she had no intention of marrying the King.

"I realize you were probably not born a slave and I know this must be difficult for you, Victoria, but in time you will learn the advantages to your new station in life."

River gave Tarvin a doubtful look before she went to turn away from him. She wasn't interested in arguing with him further, she knew the Doctor would find her before too long. Tarvin suddenly lashed out and grabbed River by the upper arm to force her to face him once again. His easy going smile had been replaced by a snarl of fury.

"Never turn your back on me." Tarvin growled darkly.

River just stared defiantly at him before she freed herself from his grip.

"Despite the fact that you are little more than a purchase I've been showing you respect, I expect you to show the same to me in return."

River gave him a look that clearly communicated 'never going to happen'.

"Guards!" Tarvin barked.

Four men armed with pulse rifles hurried into room and look to Tarvin for orders.

"Execute this worthless slave." He ordered coldly.

River pulled her shoulders back and faced the guards fearlessly. The guards seemed a little hesitant to fire on the woman that they had been told was to be Queen, but they raised their weapons to comply.

"Not her, she cost me a small fortune, I'm not about to waste that." Tarvin gestured to the servant girl. "I mean her. Kill her."

The young woman squeaked in terror as the guards turned on her. River rushed to put herself between the innocent woman and the armed men. She put her hands up in a sign of surrender. Voiceless she could only shake her head and turn to Tarvin in search of mercy. Tarvin stared at her indifferently for a moment before a smug smile touched his lips.

"If I spare her will you behave?"

River nodded.

"Prove it."

River narrowed her eyes slightly but she slowly knelt down and bowed her head in a show of respect. Tarvin stepped up and looked down on River for a moment before he offered her his hand to help her to her feet. River hesitated for a moment before accepting the offer. Once he had her on her feet Tarvin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

"I hope the day comes where I don't have to force you into accepting your role...until then the lives around you depend on your obedience. Understood?"

River nodded slightly.

"Don't worry soon you'll have a legitimate reason to want to stay."

River gave Tarvin a questioning look.

"Even if you never come to love me, you will certainly love the children you are going to bear for me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Don't you two clean up nice." The Doctor smiled brightly

Dace and Quay looked at one another doubtfully. All three men were dressed up in fine cut tuxedoes. Dace had a ruby red bow tie and vest where as Quay's was a deep purple, the Doctor adjusted his own royal blue bow tie. He noticed the look the men had given one another but he chose to ignore it.

"All right, are we ready to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Go where?" Dace asked.

"We're going to the wedding. Why else do you think I had us all dress up?"

"We can't just crash a wedding on another planet."

"Of course we can, I do it all the time."

"I agree with the Agent, Doctor, we need a plan." Quay spoke up.

"I have one."

"Care to let us in on the secret?" Dace asked.

"I'd rather not." The Doctor shrugged. "You'd just call it insane and refuse to go. This way works out better."

The Doctor didn't leave any additional space for argument, he simple headed for the TARDIS doors and flung them open. The Doctor had instructed Quay to explain to Dace how the TARDIS worked, but since Quay couldn't even begin to understand it himself Dace was unprepared to suddenly find himself on a different world. It was clear that the other world wasn't ready to have a large blue box parked in the middle of a wedding ceremony either.

The Doctor fearlessly stepped out of the TARDIS onto the plush carpet runner that ran down the centre isle of the large ceremonial room. Rich mahogany pews ran down both sides, all of which were packed with the finely dressed aristocrats of Ianos 9. Up on the dais that was overflowing with flowers stood River in a stunning off the shoulder white wedding dress across from her new King who wore a kind of fancy dress military type uniform. River looked to the Doctor with a smile, she went to raise her hand to wave at him but something kept her from moving her hand more than a few inches. Catching sight of the ornate silver bracelets that she was wearing he narrowed his eyes in for a brief moment before turning to the crowd with a bright smile.

"Sorry we're late everyone!" The Doctor announced. "Would have been here sooner if we had been invited."

The Doctor casually strode down the isle waving and saying hello to random people as if they were long lost friends. Dace and Quay were a little more hesitant to just step out into the open, particularly when Dace pointed out the armed guards to Quay. To both men's surprise no one was making an aggressive move towards the Doctor, the guards seemed to be in a state of confused shock over the unexpected guests.

Noting that his new companions hadn't joined him the Doctor turned around and encouraged them to follow with a gesture. Dace sighed and looked to Quay. Quay shrugged and stepped out to join the Doctor with Dace right behind him. Satisfied the Doctor continued towards the dais where the couple and the official presiding over the ceremony were standing. One of the guards finally stepped forward with his laser rifle half raised. Dace hurried his step to protect the Doctor, however the Doctor simply pointed at the guard and then waved him away. Much to Dace's surprise the young guard gave the Doctor a confused look and then stepped back to his post. The Doctor smiled once again and then pretended to start counting the people gathered on the left side.

"Wow, fairly impressive turn out for the Bride's side...all things considered." The Doctor noted as he gave up on counting.

"Who are you?" Tarvin finally demanded.

"Excellent question. I'm the Doctor." He announced as he stepped up on the dais. "And I'm here to help."

"Help?"

The Doctor ignored Tarvin for the moment as he turned his full attention to River. His expression turned to one of concern. River answered his silent request to know if she was okay by giving him a demure smile and nodding slightly. The Doctor nodded as well before he spun around to face Tarvin and continue the show. Tarvin had an indignant sneer on his face, but he wasn't calling his guards closer.

"Okay then." The Doctor looked around. "Have we gotten to the bit where we bring up any objections to the union?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a 'no', shame I was hoping to have better timing, would have been more dramatic. Oh well. In any case, I'm here to keep you from making a huge mistake. You do not want to marry this woman...she's a bad girl. Trust me on this."

"You have exactly five seconds to explain yourself before I have you executed." Travin snarled.

"See now, I know you're bluffing, because if you had the power to have me executed you would have already done so and you certainly wouldn't be reduced to marrying a slave. What kind of King, or any other man for that matter, buys himself a bride to marry against her will?"

"I..."

"That was a rhetorical question, your Majesty." The Doctor interrupted. "The answer of course is a man with no power of his own. This kingdom isn't a monarchy, you're just a figurehead, you don't have any real power...except when it comes to a slave, the only kind of person you have any real control over. Hence this ridiculous union. It's pathetic."

"I can still have you arrested and imprisoned for life." Travin growled. "And in fact I think I will."

"No you won't."

"Oh?" Travin mocked. "And why not?"

"Because I'm about to do you a favour by taking her out of your life." The Doctor assured. "Come closer, you're going to want to hear this in private."

Dace and Quay looked around nervously as the congregation all started to mumble and chatter among one another. The Doctor gestured for Tarvin to lean in closer. The King hesitated but slowly he complied. Dace wasn't sure what it was about the Doctor that caused people to trust him, but seeing as he was standing here he knew whatever it was had worked on him too. The Doctor whispered in Tarvin's ear. The King suddenly drew back in horror as his eyes flicked over to River before looking back to the Doctor for confirmation. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and allowed Tarvin to read it. Tarvin took another step back as he turned a few shades paler.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Doctor addressed the crowd once more "I regret to inform you that there will be no wedding today. Please feel free to go to the reception anyway, I'm sure there is plenty of wonderful things to eat there. Enjoy."

The Doctor reached out and took one of River's wrists to guide her away from the King. Quay and Dace both noticed that River's left hand was pulled along with her right as though attached by a chain despite the fact that there didn't appear to be anything connecting the silver bracelets that she was wearing. River only peacefully agreed to the first few steps before she dug her heels into the carpet. The Doctor looked to her for an explanation and she turned to look at the young slave girl that had been assigned as her attendant who was standing off to the side looking nervously at the interrupted wedding.

"Apparently you're coming with us if you want to." The Doctor called out to her. "Do you have family?"

"Not...not on this planet...I was stolen." She replied barely above a whisper.

"Excellent, come along, we'll get you home."

The girl hesitated to step forward until River silently encouraged her. She suddenly rushed up to River's side and stayed close. Still looking a little dazed Tarvin did nothing to stop the group from walking up to where the TARDIS was parked in the centre of the isle. The Doctor ushered Quay, Dace, River, and the girl into the TARDIS. Standing in the doorway the Doctor turned on the gathering one last time.

"By the way, I don't have time to deal with your slavery problem at the moment, but I assure you I will be back very soon." The Doctor warned. "Things will go a lot more smoothly if you manage to civilize yourselves before I do. Just think on how close you came to having a Queen that would have had to spend the rest of her life in chains to keep her here. You should all be deeply ashamed of yourselves."

A deathly silence had fallen over everyone as they slowly turned to look at one another as though they had all suddenly realized some horrible truth. The Doctor looked around one last time before smiling and disappearing inside. Dace and Quay were working to assure the young woman who they had rescued while River stood by. Spotting the Doctor River came up and tried to throw her arms around him but was once again stopped by the invisible force. Pulling out the sonic out the Doctor ran it over the silver bracelets that came off with a click.

"Electro magnetic cuffs, clever." The Doctor said as he handed them to Dace.

Unsure what to do with them Dace just slipped them into the pocket of his tux jacket. Finally free River wrapped her arms around the Doctor in a warm embrace. The Doctor returned the affection. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief to have her back. Taking a step back the Doctor briefly looked her over to make sure she wasn't injured. River turned in a circle for him to prove that she was okay.

"I'm going to assume that you aren't just giving me the silent treatment." The Doctor said.

River shook her head sadly.

"We will find your voice, I know we will."

River put on a bright smile and mouthed 'spoilers' causing the Doctor to chuckle. Quay stepped up and gave River a hug as well.

"River, I am so sorry." Quay said sincerely as he released her.

River shook her head to tell him not to worry about her. River pointed to Dace before placing one of her palms on her chest and then gesturing to him.

"You're welcome, River." Dace replied.

"Alright, now that we are all together again we should drop off our new friend back home and then go get River and Tanya's voices back." The Doctor announced.

"We are going to come back here afterward and free the slaves?" Quay asked hopefully.

"We won't have to," the Doctor said confidently "they will do it themselves."

"How can you be sure?"

"There were a large number of influential people there that will make sure it happens now that the seed has been planted. The TARDIS has the ability to enhance my natural psychic ability in a way that makes people *very* suggestible to whatever I say as long as it's the truth."

"If it's the truth shouldn't people already be agreeable to it?" Quay asked.

"Who have you been talking to?" Dace scoffed. "People will always cling to a lie if it make their lives easier in any way."

"Good point." Quay said ruefully.

"What did you tell the Kind that made him let River go?" Dace asked.

"I told him the truth." The Doctor shrugged.

"Truth? Why should he care if she was taken illegally?" Dace pressed. "Once on Ianos 9 there is no way to pro..."

"Not that truth." The Doctor chuckled. "I told him River a convicted murderer and currently a fugitive from justice having escaped from Stormcage prison."

Dace and Quay both turned a shocked look on River. Completely unashamed River just shrugged and nodded to confirm the Doctor's accusation. It was clear that neither one of them believed it. Neither River nor the Doctor worked to convince them. Quay shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"So how do we find River and Tanya's voices?" Quay asked.

"We need to find the Emperor." Dace growled. "He's a shark and that means he swims with the big fish. Even if he can't get us what we want he needs to be stopped."

"Then let's start there." The Doctor nodded.

After the young girl told them where she belonged River and Quay kept her company while the Doctor and Dace went up to the TARDIS controls. The Doctor noticed the way Dace kept looking at the young woman. After setting the TARDIS in flight the Doctor studied Dace for a moment.

"Who did you lose?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Who did you lose to the Market? It must be personal, no sane person would have taken that assignment if it wasn't personal."

"...my wife." Dace answered in a whisper. "Four months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now, like I said I'm a dead man."

"You're not dead yet."

"I might as well be," Dace sighed in misery "she was my everything and now she is gone forever."

"If it's one thing I've learned it's that very few things are forever."

"Death is."

"Do you know she is dead?"

"She wouldn't allow herself to live the life of a slave, she would end her life before bowing down."

"But do you know for a fact that she is dead?" The Doctor pressed.

"No."

"Then don't give up on her."

"I have to...I have to believe she's dead."

"Why?"

"Because it's the only thing that keeps me sane."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Standing by the controls the Doctor studied River. Sitting on the bottom stair to the dais she was still wearing the hand tailored wedding dress. The Doctor furrowed his brow in concern at the way she was just staring vacantly at a random spot on the floor. Having her voice stolen had taken something else from her as well and the loss was quickly becoming more apparent. Tanya had also begun to display the same slide towards melancholy that the Doctor feared was going to end in both women completely losing interest in their surroundings.

River and the Doctor were currently alone. They had returned the slave girl to her family. Afterward Dace and Quay had been forced to lay down and sleep, they couldn't handle being awake for days at a time the way the Doctor and River could. The Doctor walked down the steps and sat down to join River. She pulled her eyes away from the floor to look at him. River smiled but her eyes lacked the fire that they usually held when she looked at him. The Doctor reached out and ran the back of his hand against her cheek which caused River's smile to become more genuine.

"Everything is going to be okay." The Doctor assured.

River nodded before she sighed sadly.

"Look at the two of us, all dressed up..." the Doctor said suddenly as he jumped to his feet "we should find someplace to go."

River gave the Doctor a doubtful look as he offered her his hand to help her stand.

"Come on, Dace and Quay will be asleep for a few more hours, let's go have some fun."

River contemplated the offer for a moment. Coming to a decision she took the Doctor's hand and allowed him to help her up. The Doctor pulled her up to her feet and then into a kiss. Releasing her he noticed that she seemed more like she was more enthused by the idea of slipping out for a quick date.

"I know just the spot for us."

The Doctor lead River up to the controls and set the TARDIS into flight. Going to the doors he opened them on a vast ballroom dripping in gold accents and gigantic crystal chandeliers. A full orchestra played an upbeat tune from their place to the far right while couples in fine neoVictorian dress spun circles together on the dance floor. A few people noticed the arrival of the blue box but they only gave the new comers a casual glance before going back to their evening.

"Welcome aboard the Sundancer." The Doctor smiled as he lead River out onto the dance floor. "This is the Universe's largest and most elite Starliner. This is the maiden voyage so they've gone the extra mile to ensure everything is perfect."

River looked around slightly nervously.

"Don't worry, the Sundancer enjoys six hundred years of service before she is safely retired and turned into a planet based hotel."

River relaxed with a smile and allowed the Doctor to lead as they mingled and danced among the other guests. When the music turned to a slower paced romantic tune the Doctor drew River closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. River placed her arms around the Doctor's neck in a loose embrace. The pair stared at one another in silence for a while as they swayed to the music. The room was full of other people but they still managed to stay in a world all their own together. When River started to look like her heart was heavy again the Doctor leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't tell the King about your criminal record." The Doctor admitted softly.

River raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I told him mine."

River furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I told him that if he didn't free you I would burn his world to ashes, the psychic paper told him who I was and reassured him that I was not bluffing."

River looked annoyed.

"I didn't mean I'd physically destroy the planet, although I'm sure that's what he thought I meant. However I did have plans of tearing down his whole world up on his high perch as 'King' if he didn't release you willingly."

River smiled and rested her head against the Doctor's chest. She hadn't liked the idea that he would hurt innocents by destroying a whole planet for her, but she didn't mind him bringing the King down to the peasantry.

"I should have done it anyway. I hate slaver worlds."

River pulled back and shook her head.

"I know, I can't change the Universe to suit me."

River raised her eyebrow again.

"I know, you're right...I do anyway." The Doctor chuckled.

River laughed silently and leaned against the Doctor once more. They spent the next few hours dancing and enjoying each other's company in silence. The outing seemed to do River some good and when they did return to the TARDIS she headed off to change into something more her style. The fact that she hadn't instantly changed out of the wedding dress had been the Doctor's first clue that she wasn't feeling like herself. It was a good sign that she wanted out of the dress.

Quay and Dace arrived in the main control room still looking somewhat tired. Both had changed out of their tuxedos and back into their own clothing. Dace looked the Doctor over with his brow furrowed.

"Don't you ever sleep, Doctor?" Dace asked.

"Every now and then," the Doctor shrugged "it's a terrible waste of time."

"How is River doing?" Quay asked in concern.

"You noticed too, eh?"

Quay just nodded.

"She's doing okay, but we need to get her and Tanya's voices back before permanent damage is done."

"I still don't understand how someone can steal a voice." Dace said.

"Neither do I." The Doctor admitted. "And I hate not understanding things."

"What is our plan?" Quay asked.

"As much as I don't want to, I think we need to start by going to the auction house."

"I don't know where it is anymore," Dace said "they would have shut down the one I knew about as soon as the raid happened."

"If only I had a time machine...oh wait, I do." The Doctor smiled brightly. "We will go a few months back."

"I can't be seen there, if I'm recognized..."

"You won't be."

The Doctor went over to one of the closet and started rummaging around in the drawer inside. River returned in an earth tone outfit with a small laser pistol in a leg holster. The Doctor glanced over and gave the weapon a disapproving look, but he didn't argue. Finding what he was looking for he brought over three golden rings. He handed one to Dace and one to Quay. He held his hand out to River and she rolled her eyes before placing her hand in his. The Doctor slipped the last ring on River's finger and gave her a wink. River shook her head sadly but she accepted the gift.

"What are these?" Dace asked.

"They are a kind of biodamper combined with a weak perception filter. You can still be seen, but not recognized or remembered. It kind of makes you just 'Joe Everyman', in fact if anyone who interacts with you is later asked if you're a man or a woman, black or white or even green, they will be unable to remember. What they will be able to remember is anything you say, so watch what your mouth."

"Aren't you going to wear one?" Quay asked as he placed the ring on.

"No." The Doctor smiled. "I want to be noticed."

River made a huffing sound.

"Yeah, I know, story of my life." The Doctor admitted.

Leaning in River kissed the Doctor's cheek letting him know she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alright, let's do this." The Doctor clapped his hands together.

"Wait, we still don't have a plan." Dace pointed out. "You can't just show up at one of these auctions."

"Did my little wedding crash teach you nothing?"

"Good point."

Dace followed the Doctor up to the TARDIS controls and did his best to explain to him where the auction was held. Adjusting the controls the Doctor jumped into a point in time a few months before when Dace went undercover. Still in the tuxedo the Doctor decided that it might be better to leave it on. Going over to the doors the Doctor peeked out to make sure that they were where he thought they were.

The Doctor had been a little surprised when Dace had told him that the auction house was actually in the city. The stolen souls for sale were never actually brought to the auction house, only a holographic projection was presented. This way they could separate their buyers from some of the risk. If there was a raid on the auction the holograms could just be shut down instantly. There would be no evidence at the scene.

It was late at night but the street was busy. This was a popular strip with bars, dance clubs, casinos, strip joints, and all other manner of entertainment. In the heart of the city it was alive with people looking for a good time. Their destination was across the street, a large casino named 'Adelaide'. The Doctor read the glowing neon sign with a look of disgust. River nudged Quay in the ribs and brought his attention to the Doctor's sudden darkened mood.

"Doctor?" Quay asked.

"Someone knows their Earth history," the Doctor said darkly "the 'Adelaide' was a French slave ship."

"Doctor," Dace said with an edge of anxiety "if the Emperor is in there we have to take him down. He buys dozens of girls, we have to save them from whatever it is he does with them."

"I'm sorry, Dace." The Doctor said sadly. "We can't. If we find the Emperor we can talk to him, we can try to see if he knows where to find voices for sale, but we can't keep him from his business."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we are in your past and he is part of your time line. I already explained this to you, I can't change people's personal time lines. Once you become a Time Traveler all the rules of travel apply to you. If I stop the Emperor now then perhaps you never decide to help Tanya or River and in that case we couldn't end up where we are now. The paradox potential is too high."

"I can't promise you that I won't punch him in the face." Dace growled.

"I might be able to allow that." The Doctor nodded. "We'll see how the night goes."

Still without a solid plan the Doctor crossed over the street and lead the group through the front doors. The casino was a frightening blur of bright blinking lights, mechanical noise, and laughing people. The stakes at all the tables and games were high which ensured that only a wealthy section of the population patroned it. Looking around the Doctor decided that none of the people gambling their money here had any idea of what was going on in the floors below them.

Dace tapped on the Doctor's shoulder and pointed out a pair of guards standing next to an open archway that had a red velvet rope across it. They watched for a while until a well dressed gentleman stepped up to the guards. He identified himself and one of the men moved the red rope so that he could pass through. It wasn't long before a young drunk couple approached trying to gain access to the VIP area as well. They were politely escorted away.

"Looks like there is no harm in trying to get in." The Doctor noted.

Before anyone could protest the Doctor made a bee line towards the guarded entrance way. The guards turned their attention to the Doctor, ignoring the rest of his friends. They waited expectantly for him to explain himself. Pulling his shoulders back the Doctor smiled brightly at the pair. He reached into his tuxedo jacket and pulled out the psychic paper wallet and held it up for their inspection.

"Good evening," the Doctor greeted "I believe that I'm on the list."

The first guard leaned in and read the paper. He nodded and removed the rope barrier. The Doctor hurried past followed by the others. They kept quite as they walked down a short hallway to an elevator that opened automatically for them. Once inside Quay released the tense breath he'd been holding.

"I can't believe that worked." Dace said impressed.

River nodded in agreement.

"It did seem a little easy." The Doctor said.

The Doctor turned the psychic paper around so that he could read what it had told the guard. The paper automatically gave the reader the best lie that it could come up with. The Doctor read the paper with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, now that is interesting." The Doctor mused to himself.

"What is?" Dace asked.

"Promise you won't hit me?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because apparently I'm the Emperor."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Who wants to sing for me tonight?"

The man that River had named 'Phantom' stepped into a small dimly lit room that held a row of about a dozen metal cages sitting on a shelf that was built into the wall. The cages were a foot square and a majority of them held a single bird trapped inside. Each cage held a single perch for the bird and nothing more. There was no water, no food, and yet none of the creatures were starving.

The only light in the room came from the door that the Phantom had left open when he'd stepped inside. The birds had been silent, but with the pale light shining in they all began to quietly twitter and chirp. Stepping up to the first cage that held a red bird the Phantom brought out a small electric torch and focused the beam on the animal. Finding itself in the spot light the bird burst into an energetic yet somehow melancholy song.

"You have talent my friend." The Phantom remarked as a smile split his reptilian face.

The Phantom reached out to pick up the cage that held the red bird when he noticed that two cages down one of the birds was laying on the bottom of its prison. Walking over to the pale blue bird he inspected it through the bars as it laboured for breath. It was missing a great deal of its feathers and the ones that were left looked dull and tattered. When the Phantom peered in closer the bird struggled to get back to its feet.

"You did not last as long as I had hoped."

Sighing sadly the Phantom shone the light on the bedraggled creature. Coming back to life somewhat the bird picked up its head and began to warble. Its voice wavered and cracked as it tried to carry a tune. Compelled to keep singing under the exposure of the light the bird's song degraded into a panicked squawking. Throwing its wings open the bird suddenly transformed back into a metal necklace like the one the Phantom had secured around River's throat. The red stone in the center of the necklace pulsed with a dying light for a few seconds before it went black.

Opening the door the Phantom pulled out the necklace and contemplated it for a moment. Going to the other side of the room that held a set of drawers he opened one up that held a pile of rusting necklaces. Tossing the necklace in with the others he went back over to the red bird. Once again before he could pick up the cage he was distracted a the door chimed. It wasn't long before one of his servants arrived to inform him that the Seller from the Market was at the front door.

"Is he alone?" The Phantom growled.

"He is alone, Sir."

"Then send him away."

"Yes, Sir."

"Wait," the Phantom called "on second thought bring him up."

"Yes, Sir."

The servant bowed deeply before disappearing. The Phantom looked over his quietly signing collection. There was another bird that wasn't looking very well, a purple bird with bright yellow eyes. The Doctor would have instantly recognized the bird from his shared visions with Tanya. The Phantom had been very fond of the bird's upbeat song and had used it more often than the others since he had collected it. As a result the stolen voice was fading fast. He thought about using it for one last performance but instead his eye was drawn to the end cage that had a black silk cloth draped over it.

"A special guest deserves a special performance." The Phantom chuckled.

When the Phantom picked up the cage the cloth shifted allowing some of the dim light to reach the creature inside. Unlike the others the golden bird never sang quietly, even with just a slight amount of light the bird sang at the top of its lungs and threw itself against the bars. Each bird had its own song and this one was bursting with passion and rage. To keep the bird from injuring itself he secured the black cloth around the cage to plunge the animal back into inky darkness.

The Phantom had not used the bird's voice on anyone yet, mostly because listening to it himself he found himself affected by it. He had always been immune to the spell that the stolen voices could cast on others, but this one was different.

"You have a power that the others don't, I need to know why."

The Phantom brought the silk encased cage into the next room, a large luxurious study. He placed the cage on his mahogany desk and sat in the leather chair. He did not have to wait long before the servant knocked on the door and announced the Seller. The usually stoic yellow skinned man stepped inside looking nervous. The Phantom motioned to the chair that was across the desk and the Seller perched on the edge of the chair, too anxious to sit back comfortably.

"I see you did not bring me what I asked for." The Phantom said darkly.

"I'm sorry, I tried." The Seller apologized. "She had already been sold."

"Then buy her back."

"The original buyer doesn't have her anymore"

"Then find out who he sold her to and offer them an obscene price for her." The Phantom replied sounding bored. "How hard can it be to buy one woman? Isn't this what you do for a living?"

"Apparently she wasn't resold. Someone arrived on Ianos 9 and took her back, threatened the King, threatened the whole planet in fact." The Seller's eyes darted around. "Ianos 9 has shut down all business with me. They are suddenly determined to become a slave free world. As impossible as it seems I've just lost a whole world of customers over this."

"Because of some voiceless lounge singer?"

"I don't think she was just a singer. I think she was an Agent, and she wasn't alone. One of my most productive houses got brought down by an Agent posing as a seller, there was a raid the day after I sold her, he happened to be one cell due to some disciplinary action, I don't have all the details. I had to shut down my best auction house in the city, I have a sizable reward out for the Agent's head, but he has disa..."

"I don't care about your business concerns, and I don't care who she is I want her. Find her, bring her to me."

"I can't." The Seller shook his head. "In fact I came here to tell you that I can no longer do business with you."

"What?"

"This same 'Dace' released the last singer I procured for you. There is too much heat coming down on me from this. It's easy to make orphans and run aways disappear, but these high profile kidnappings have brought high profile attention to my houses. No more singers. We...we are done."

It was clear that the Seller didn't feel safe telling the Phantom the news. The Phantom just stared calmly at the Seller. Eventually he leaned forward with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." The Phantom said cordially.

"You...you understand?" The Seller stuttered. "I was afraid you were going to be more angry."

"Not at all. In fact I'd like to share something with you before you go."

The Seller didn't look thrilled about anything the Phantom had to share. However before he could get to his feet the Phantom reached out and pulled the black silk cloth off the cage that was sitting on the desk. Brought into the light the golden bird took flight in the confines of the cage as its song rang out in an explosion of melodic sound. Even as the bird threw itself against the bars it continued its complicated song. Giving up on freedom it landed on the small perch and threw its head back as it song rose in volume and pitch. The notes reverberated against the walls of the room and added to the harmony.

The Seller had been instantly captivated by the performance. Staring at the bird tears slipped down his yellow tinted face as the beauty of the notes pierced his heart. The Phantom caught himself in a bit of a trance as well and had to shake his head to clear it. Opening its golden wings the bird's wordless song still managed to speak volumes. The creature was not pleased to have been separated from its original owner and the demand to be returned or face the consequences could be clearly heard.

"It's so beautiful..." The Seller breathed in awe.

"Deadly things are often the most beautiful, and of all the voices you've brought me this one is certainly the most dangerous."

The Seller just nodded as he continued to stare at the singing bird. Smiling to himself the Phantom rose to his feet and came around the desk. Standing behind the Seller the Phantom reached down and placed his scaly hands lightly on either side of the Phantom's head at the temples. Hypnotized by the song the Seller didn't struggled.

Closing his green eyes the Phantom drew the Seller's emotions from him the way a predator drinks the blood of its prey. The Phantom didn't eat in the traditional sense, he drew his energy from the psychic aura's of others. The more powerful the emotions the victim was experiencing at the time the greater strength he drew from them. For centuries he had fed off people's fear, but the spell that the stolen voices could cast was far more powerful.

As the Phantom fed he experienced a sudden rush he hadn't felt before. He knew it was siren call of his new golden bird that caused it and he became more desperate to understand what made this voice so different. Feeling the effects of the Phantom's touch the Seller began to seize. Before he killed his meal the Phantom released him. Free from the spell the Seller instantly passed out.

Feeling younger and stronger than he had in longer than he could remember the Phantom threw the black cloth back over the golden bird to silence it. The more a voice was used the greater the danger that it would fail and revert back into a useless piece of jewelry. Eventually all of the voices he stole wore out and died, but he had never really cared until now. This was one he wanted to find a way to make last.

"Perhaps if I reunite you with your owner for periods of time you will be able to regain and maintain your strength." The Phantom smiled. "I made a mistake letting her go the first time, I won't repeat that mistake when I get her back."

The Seller moaned as he slowly came to, the Phantom had always been very careful to try and not kill. There were many advantages to keeping his prey alive that went beyond the ability to feed on them again. He had never taken the Seller's emotions before since he still needed him and there were some after effects to the encounters, not to mention the fact that accidents did happen and death usually resulted from them. Confusion was the most apparent side effect, however his prey also became highly suggestible to orders in the moments during recovery.

"Wh...why am I here?" The Seller asked confused. "I don't remember how I got..."

"You came to tell me that you were going to bring me Miranda Afterglow."

"Afterglow..." the Seller repeated vacantly "yes, I will find her."

"Don't fail me."

"I won't."

"Off you go."

"Yes, Sir."

The Phantom narrowed his eyes as he watched the Seller stumble off. He doubted that he could count on the slaver to get the job done right. Picking up the cloth covered cage he cradled it lovingly to his chest. Placing the cage back in the room with the others the Phantom locked the door and left to make some calls to help him find the woman that went along with the unique voice.

Inside the cage the bird closed its bright blue eyes and panted heavily as several golden feathers fell from its chest and turned to metal dust as they hit the floor of the cage.


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE: the 'psychic credit card' is from the Doctor Who Universe (one of the novels), Jack Harkness had one (until the Doctor took it away from him). It works like psychic paper and gives the impression that the bearer has paid for whatever they buy without actually having any funds. It lead to the ruin of several world economies...

Chapter Sixteen

"What do you think of this one, Emperor?"

The Doctor looked over the hologram before him with little outward interest even though inside his hearts were racing painfully. He was sitting in his private auction room with his personal seller, Berent, with an untouched brandy in one hand and a small remote that allowed him to bid on the women on display in the other. The lifelike image of the young woman flickered for a moment as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She looked terrified as she stood as still as her trembling body would allow. Her eyes darted around but it was impossible for the Doctor to know what she was looking at since she was actually in a room nearly a hundred miles away.

He had spent the past few days cultivating his 'Emperor' persona in an attempt to meet or at least gain some knowledge about the top bosses at the Market. Using a psychic credit card he had purchased dozens of girls from the auction house in an effort to catch the attention of the top Seller. With the help of the TARDIS he had been able to go back and forth to make it look like he'd been purchasing from the auction house for months. Dace took care of getting them back to their families or at the very least getting them somewhere safe. Quay was busy with Tanya as her health began to fail.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder to where River was standing a few feet behind the plush leather love seat that he was sitting in. She still had the biodamper ring on to keep her from being noticed, but he doubted anyone would recognize her as the fiery 'Miranda Afterglow' even if she wasn't wearing it. Her health was only marginally better than Tanya's at this point. Staring blankly forward she looked nothing like the spirited woman he loved.

"Is something wrong?" Berent asked to break the silence that had fallen.

Pulling his attention away from River the Doctor turned back to the frightened woman that still stood before him. Pretending to be a buyer was taking its toll on the Doctor. He knew he was helping a few, but it was also a painful reminder of the thousands that were being sold to others. His stomach had been twisted in a nauseating knot for days and it took all his strength not to lash out at Berent who treated the stolen souls he helped sell like common objects. Bile rose to the back of his throat forcing him to swallow hard.

"Emperor?"

"I'll take her." The Doctor replied with a dismissive gesture.

"You don't sound too enthused."

"I'm bored." The Doctor sighed dramatically.

"Bored?"

"Don't you have anything *different* for sale?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I don't really know either." The Doctor leaned back and forced himself to take a sip of the brandy. "I just want something truly rare, something unique, something beautiful."

"These girls are the most beautiful the Market has to offer."

"I'm not talking about another woman, I have plenty of those. Surely you know someone selling something more exotic, something no one else has."

"'Something'?" Berent repeated looking thoughtful.

"Be creative. You already know money isn't an issue."

The Doctor watched Berent carefully for his reaction. This was not the first time that Doctor had hinted that he was interested in buying something other than slaves, but this was the furthest he'd pushed the issue so far. The Market concierge had always been extraordinarily eager to please his top buyer. Now that he had built up some trust and a reputation of being an eccentric with more dollars than sense the Doctor felt the time was right to get into the real buyer's circle. He didn't want to just come out and ask for a stolen voice, it was too obscure of a request to not be met with suspicion. As much as it sickened him the Doctor leaned closer to Berent.

"There has to be a hot high priced item out there to add to my private collection. I do love to show off."

"I will see what I can do."

"You do that."

Berent turned off the hologram of the woman that the Doctor had just purchased. Getting to his feet Berent left the dimly lit auction room. Leaning forward the Doctor raked his hands through his hair as his ground his teeth together to keep from being sick. Seeing the Doctor upset sparked something in River and she snapped out of her trance. Walking around to the front of the love seat River encouraged the Doctor to sit back and put his drink down on the small table. Once he did she sat down in his lap and made herself comfortable against his chest. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I can't do this much longer, River." The Doctor whispered.

River pulled back far enough to be able to give the Doctor a light kiss. Grateful for the encouragement the Doctor smiled as he reached out to brush River's hair out of her face. He gasped sharply as he revealed a white lock of curls hiding among the blonde. Closer inspection revealed an alarming amount of silver gray hair mixed into her natural colour. River saw the concern on the Doctor's face and pushed against his shoulder to encourage him to tell her what was wrong.

"You're losing your colour, River." The Doctor admitted. "Not just your hair, but your eyes as well."

River stared at the Doctor with her once aqua eyes that now bordered on gray. Tanya had the same set of symptoms just before she fell truely ill. River knew she should be more alarmed by the news, but for some reason it just didn't seem to affect her.

"It doesn't even bother you, does it?" The Doctor asked knowingly.

River shook her head slightly.

"You're getting worse. You need your voice back, I just hope it is for sale. I'm starting to fear that whoever is taking them is keeping them. If that is the case we need to think of something ne..."

The Doctor stopped when Berent returned. River went to get up from her place on the Doctor's lap, but he kept his arms around her to let her know that she could stay. Berent looked at River as though seeing her for the first time. The Doctor was surprised that she would catch his attention at all through the biodamper, but he looked as though he was trying to figure out where he'd seen her before. The Doctor started to become uncomfortable with the way Berent was looking at her.

"What do you want, Berent?" The Doctor growled to break his concentration.

"I...uh...I found something."

"Oh? It better be good."

"It is."

The Doctor instinctively held River protectively closer as Berent approached. She didn't recognize him from her time in the Market but that didn't mean that he didn't have something to do with her original sale. Berent sat down in the small chair next to the Doctor's and picked up the tablet that let him control the hologram imager.

The Doctor had been hoping that Berent was going to bring up an image of a bird. Even if it wasn't River's voice at least it would be a start. Berent brought up the image of an animal, but it was more fox like in appearance. The animal had an amazing blue and silver coat that shimmered as it moved. Pacing back and forth the creature snarled exposing golden fangs. The Doctor and River exchanged a surprised look.

"Is that a Tel'lik?" The Doctor asked. "They should be extinct by now."

"It's the last of its kind." Berent said proudly. "Do you like it?"

"It's...not quite was I was looking for."

"I'm sorry, I don't really have anything else to offer."

"What about..."

River reached up and stopped the Doctor from flat out asking for a voice for sale by gently touching his lips with her fingertips. They were alone in the depths of the underground auction house beneath the heavily guarded casino. If they were caught down here they'd be trapped and in serious trouble. The Doctor sighed and stayed quiet. Berent was staring at River once again as he fought against the biodamper to place where he knew her from.

"Your female...does she speak?" Berent asked.

"I forbid her from speaking, I don't keep her around to listen to her prattle."

"Of course."

"I will take the Tel'lik." The Doctor changed the subject.

"Very good."

Berent made a note of the sale and left the room once again. The Doctor had every intention of returning the creature to the wild, he could even take it into the past where it didn't have to be the last any more. Disapointed that Berent hadn't come with a voice to sell the Doctor closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. River carded her hand into the Doctor's hair and kissed his forehead. Her desire to ease his pain and frustration was one of the few things that brought her back from the brink of the slow decline she was on.

"This isn't working." The Doctor grumbled.

The Doctor was just about to have River get up so that they could leave when his mobile phone rang. Reaching into the pocket of his tux the Doctor pulled out the phone. Glancing at the caller ID he saw that it was Dace.

"Is everything okay, Dace?" The Doctor asked as a way of answering.

"I got the last girl home." Dace confirmed.

"I've got another one for you. She's going to be the last, this isn't getting us anything other than driving me insane, we need to change tactics."

"That's actually why I called. I'm not comfortable letting my office know where I am, in case they have a leak, but I have been keeping in contact with them. Word in the underground is that the Market is actively looking for River."

"What?"

"Well, not River exactly, but there is a sizable reward for 'Miranda Afterglow'. I don't know why, but someone in the Market wants her and they are willing to pay to get her. Part of her description is the fact that she doesn't speak."

"Interesting."

"Doct..."

The Doctor hung up on Dace before he could finish. He already had a fairly good idea of what he was going to say anyway and he didn't want to hear it. River had been close enough to hear the conversation. Looking down at the biodamper River pulled it off and slipped it into the Doctor's breast pocket. The Doctor glanced at his pocket before bringing his eyes up to River's which had turned to a slate gray. He smiled at her reckless bravery.

"This is a terrible idea."

River nodded.

"We don't have a better one, do we?"

River shook her head.

"I was afraid of that."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Okay, stop crying, everything is alright...that's enough. Please."

Dace gently pried the crying young woman that the Doctor had recently 'purchased' off his chest. When he had finally been able to make her understand that she had been rescued rather than sold she had thrown her arms around him in a tight embrace and broken down into a bitter weeping. Even though he was able to push her away she continued to cry hysterically.

"Stop it." Dace growled. "Pull yourself together."

"I...I'm sorry...I just, thank yo..."

"Just tell me where you want me to take you." Dace interrupted. "I can drop you off directly with your family or if you want I can just take you to the local police station."

The young woman cowered from Dace's harsh tone and took a step back. He sighed and put his hands up in a sign of peace. He didn't mean to be making this more difficult for the frightened woman, he was just frustrated by the fact that he had been helping the Doctor get these strangers back to their families but when it came to his own wife there was nothing that could be done.

Once Dace had gotten a handle on the idea that the Doctor was a true time traveler he had asked if he could go back and stop her from being taken. The Doctor had been very evasive about the request, muttering something about the rules not allowing him to go back on a personal time line. Dace had been angry at first but he realized that if his wife hadn't been stolen he would have never taken the undercover assignment where he met River and the Doctor in the first place.

Even though he had accepted that the Doctor couldn't help him every time he saw one of these women in tears all he could think of was Sara in a similar situation. Only in her case there would be no one offering to take her home. He had told the Doctor that he believed that she was dead, but deep in his heart he knew she had been sold and was living in hell somewhere on another world. More than anything it was not knowing her fate that was driving him to despair.

"Are you okay?" The young woman asked timidly since her recuser seemed to have become lost in thought.

"I'm fine." Dace assured her. "Let's get you home."

The woman elected to be taken to the nearest police station which was a good thing, it meant she had learned something from the experience. Dace never had any plans to take anyone directly back to their homes, he always offered so that he could inform them that they needed to be smarter and not trust a stranger with such information. He was surprised by how many of the women had taken from homes and families rather than being run aways. He had always assumed that although his wife had been kidnapped that a majority of the victims were street walkers to begin with. It was alarming to discover the truth about the situation and how bad the Market problem had become.

Dace drove what the Doctor had informed him would be the last of the purchased rescues to the police station. He let her out on the front steps and without waiting to hear 'thank you' again he drove off. He was still wearing the biodamper ring so she wouldn't be able to describe him to anyone. The Doctor had asked him to describe to him all of the women that he knew had gone to the 'Emperor' in order to help preserve the time line since Dace had already lived that small aspect of the Doctor's future. It hurt Dace's brain to think about the fact that the Doctor was really the man he had spent the past two months despising for buying so many souls.

The one person that the Doctor knew he had to try and buy was Tanya since it was the fact that she was going to the Emperor that had made Dace help her. Dace and the Doctor had both agreed not to tell Quay about that particular twist in the time line. Since this was the last girl that the Doctor had said he was going to buy Dace assumed that he had already gone into the past to bid on Tanya. Dace shifted uncomfortably against the car seat as the slash marks he earned from helping Tanya throbbed. The treatment the Doctor had given him had gone a long way towards healing the damage but it still hurt.

Feeling defeated by the fact none of this had lead them closer to River's voice Dace returned to Quay's night club. He couldn't go home since he had learned that there was a large bounty out on his head. In fact the Agency had already arrested several assassins that had tried to find him at his apartment. They had set up a team there as a trap and from what they had caught so far it looked like most of the local criminal element knew there was money to be made with his blood.

It was nearly four am when Dace arrived at The Golden Nightingale. He parked out back and circled around to the front doors. With the biodamper on he had become a little complacent about his safety since no one seemed to give him a second glance any more. As a result he didn't notice the figure that stepped out of the shadows and followed him. His attacker waited until Dace had used the code that Quay had given him to the doors before pressing the muzzle of a pulse laser pistol against his lower back.

"Inside, now." A deep voice growled in his ear.

Dace closed his eyes as he swore under his breath. The door was already unlocked and after the man jabbed him in the back once more Dace gave in and stepped inside. The club was abandoned at the moment, Quay had closed it down while he took care of Tanya. Dace had hoped that his assailant would stay close so that once inside he could surprise him by whipping around and getting a hold of the gun. However the man insisted that Dace walk in first and placed about six feet between them.

"Take your gun out slowly and kick it away." The man demanded in a gravely voice which told Dace that he was trying to disguise his natural voice.

"I don't have a weapon." Dace said honestly.

"Don't mess with me."

"I'm not I swear."

Dace had left his standard issue weapon with the Agency when he'd first gone undercover and had never had a chance to get it back. He had asked the Doctor if he had a weapon that he could borrow, but the Doctor had professed to not like or even tolerate weapons. Dace had mentioned that River was packing heat. The Doctor had said that he didn't like that fact but there was simply nothing he could do about it. Dace had the feeling that the Doctor had tried having that particular argument with River on more than one occasion.

"Take your shirt off, slowly." The man demanded.

Dace moved slowly to grab the collar of his shirt knowing that it wouldn't take much to end up shot in the back. Pulling off his shirt Dace dropped it on the floor and brought his hands back up to prove he wasn't armed. When he was ordered to turn around Dace was surprised to find that it was Nick from the Market that was holding him at gun point. His face held a dark purple butterfly bruise across his nose and under his eyes from where Dace had punched him. Nick looked Dace over very carefully before he smiled coldly.

"Hello, Dace...that is you, isn't it?" Nick squinted as he looked closer. "Yeah, that's you, it has to be. How've you been, Friend?"

The Doctor had warned him that if someone he knew well took a long enough look at him that they may be able to recognize him, particularly if they were motivated to do so. Dace glance around the empty night club but there really wasn't anything in reach that could help him.

"You look surprised to see me." Nick taunted.

"More angry. How did you get out?"

"A deal is a deal." Nick chuckled. "My information on that silent hussy you love so much was good, so here I am."

"I told them to cut you a deal," Dace growled "but they wouldn't just let you go."

"It struck me as a little odd that they'd take me up on the offer when I demanded such a high price. Must be someone at your work that wanted me out for some other reason." Nick mocked. "It's almost as if there is someone on our team on the inside of yours. Funny how you can never be quite sure who the traitors are."

"Nick..."

"Take for example your Songbird friend, the one everyone is suddenly so hot to get back. I looked into her, odd that this dive is her first and only gig in town, on the whole planet in fact. That got me thinking."

"There has to be a first for everything." Dace said dryly.

"You're funny. I was thinking why is this one broad worth so much bother? You spent months undercover and the second you see her you break cover and ruin your whole operation. Then you proved so quick to make a deal for information on her. Now the Big Boss is willing to spend a fortune to get her. Before she started singing here she doesn't even exist, now she is practically famous. Why? Only one conclusion about her that makes a lick of sense."

Dace took a breath to say something but Nick raised his weapon to keep him quiet.

"She must be an Agent." Nick concluded with a proud smile.

"What?" Dace asked genuinely surprised.

"Don't bother denying it." Nick chuckled. "Ballsy move on the Agency's part, setting up an Agent to get kidnapped, but not very smart. The things the Boss man is going to do to her once he gets her back, even I shudder to think about it."

"She's not an Agent, not that it matters you will never find her."

"Not on my own." Nick admitted. "But then I got thinking again. Why were you so hot to dive into the Market for your job? Not exactly an easy assignment. Had to be something personal I figured. So I looked into it. You lost a very pretty wife just before you joined us."

Dace curled his lip at Nick and made an aggressive move towards him. Nick calmly clicked the safety off the gun to force Dace to back down.

"So pretty in fact that I remember her."

"No..."

"Yes." Nick nodded. "I know where Sara is, I was the one who sent her there."

"I don't believe you."

"She has a tattoo, a small dragonfly on her ass that I had the pleasure of viewing when I was getting her all showered up for her new owner. Do you think that tattoo is part of some public record somewhere?"

With his heart suddenly racing Dace took a step back in horror. Sara did have a dragonfly tattoo that she had gotten as a tribute to having left a life of drug abuse behind as a teen. She never told anyone about the ink, it was a private symbol just for her. In fact it had taken years before she had even confessed to him why she had it. The only way anyone would know it was there would be if they saw it in person. Nick gave Dace a moment to think about the new information before lowering his gun in a sign of peace.

"The deal is a simple one, Dace. You get Miss Afterglow for me, I will get your wife back for you. An even swap."

"I have no reason to trust you."

"That's not true. you actually know me quite well." Nick smiled. "I'm not a complicated man. I'm entirely motivated by money, and the things it can get me. Clearly if I work for the Market I'm willing to do just about anything for it. Consider it a weakness of mine. You can trust me to do whatever it takes to get that reward money."

"There is money to be made in my death as well." Dace pointed out needlessly.

"Dace, don't flatter yourself. Afterglow is worth more than ten times the bounty on your head."

"She's not an Agent." Dace repeated firmly.

"I don't really care." Nick shrugged. "It doesn't matter why the Boss wants her back, all that matters is that he does. Someone is going to get her for him eventually, she can't hide forever. This way you can get something very precious to you in return. Just ask yourself who is worth more to you: Miranda Afterglow or your wife?"

Dace didn't reply. Nick smiled brightly and holstered his gun giving Dace the opportunity to rush at him and take him down. Dace knew he should take the chance but he found himself frozen to the spot just staring at Nick. Nick shrugged as though he didn't care one way or another what Dace decided before he turned towards the front door. The Agent side of Dace's training was screaming at him to stop the low life, but he didn't move. Nick looked over his shoulder before stepping outside into the red light of the pre-dawn morning.

"Think about it, Agent. I'll be in touch."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"I'm so sorry...I don't know what to do."

Quay sighed heavily to himself as he stared down at Tanya. He didn't dare touch her, he was afraid of waking her. During the brief periods when she was awake she struggled to breathe and appeared to be in pain. She didn't seem to recognize anything or anyone anymore, she just stared at Quay in silent fear of him. It broke his heart to see her looking at him like that so he let her sleep since she seemed peaceful with the exception of the occasional twitching.

Tanya's hair had turned a dusty gray and her once mocha skin was now ashen and pale. Quay didn't understand Tanya's symptoms, but from what little the Doctor had told him River was starting to show similar signs. Watching Tanya sleep Quay started to worry about River as well. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Doctor to care for her, it was more the fact that no all problems could be solved and he was starting to fear that this was one of them.

Looking down on Tanya Quay felt helpless. He hated just sitting back and doing nothing, but at the same time he had no idea how to help. Quay was just debating what he should do next when his phone gently buzzed at him. He stepped out of the room before answering and discovering it was the Doctor.

"Did you find River and Tanya's voices?" Quay asked hopefully.

"Not yet." The Doctor replied. "How is Tanya doing?"

"No change." Quay said morosely. "She sleeps mostly, she doesn't even try to communicate any more. How is River doing?"

"I need you to go meet Dace at the Nightingale." The Doctor said, evading the question. "I will deliver you back to Tanya a few minutes after you leave when we are all done so it is important that once you leave the house you don't go back on your own."

"More mucking with timelines, Doctor?"

"I just know you don't want to leave Tanya on her own long."

"We are going to get her voice back in time...right?"

"We are. I promise."

Quay hadn't known the Doctor long enough to know if his promises were good or not, but it made him feel better to hear it anyway. The Doctor had hung up so Quay checked in on Tanya once last time. Risking waking her Quay leaned down and kissed Tanya's forehead. She remained locked in her slumber.

"I love you."

Quay hesitated for a second longer before leaving. Driving over to the Nightingale he parked out back and circled around the building on foot. It was about eight in the morning and the streets were busy with people on their way to work. Punching his code into the lock he stepped into the dark club. Going over to the house lights he was just about to flick them on when he heard glass breaking over by the bar.

"Dace?"

Not getting a response Quay decided against turning up the lights. He carefully made his way over to the table nearest the stage that his bouncers sat at. Trying to be quiet he reached up under the table and retrieved the small laser pistol that was secured to a holster on the underside of it. As he approached the bar that was up against the far left wall of the large room there was another crash of glass quickly followed by swearing.

Gun in hand Quay tip toed up to the bar and peered over. Dace was sitting on the floor behind the large leather and wood bar surrounded by broken glass. Even as Quay watched Dace attempted to get at a bottle of bourbon that was just out of reach up on the back wall of the bar, only to brush a few more glasses off the shelf. Swearing again Dace gave in on trying to reach the liquor from his place on the floor and began to force himself to his feet so that he could get at it.

"Dace?"

Dace looked up at Quay with bloodshot eyes. He saw the gun in Quay's hand, but it didn't seem to worry him. Ignoring his guest Dace struggled to his feet and snatched the expensive bourbon from the shelf. Quay watched stunned as Dace fumbled to get the top off the bottle before he knocked back a deep swig of the amber liquid.

"What are you doing?" Quay demanded as he reached out to take the bottle.

"Drinking." Dace muttered sullenly as he pulled away and nearly lost his balance. "Heavily."

"I can see that. But why?"

Dace didn't explain himself he simple went to drain the rest of the half full bottle of bourbon. Quay managed to reach over the bar and snatch it away from him before he gave himself alcohol poisoning. Quay expected the drunken Agent to react aggressively to having the liquour taken from him but instead he turned a mournful gaze on Quay. Dace looked on the verge of tears as he stared at Quay with unfocused eyes. As the silence became uncomfortable Quay reached out and put his hand on Dace's shoulder.

"Dace?"

"I don't know what to do..." Dace whispered vacantly.

"About what?"

"How much do you trust the Doctor?" Dace asked suddenly. "What do you really know about him? Or River for that matter?"

"The Doctor I don't know all that well, but River I trust. She's a true friend and I would never have seen Tanya again without her."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Dace sighed looking defeated.

"What is going on?" Quay asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Dace turned away from Quay and reached for a bottle of vodka from the vast collection of alcohol that the bar held. Quay tried to take this from him as well but Dace stepped out of reach. Quay was about to step around the bar to stop Dace when the now familiar wheezing and grinding noise of the TARDIS rang out through the empty jazz club. Dace stumbled out from behind the bar bringing the vodka with him. Quay moved in and easily retrieved the bottle from the Agent before he had a chance to open it. The TARDIS materialized in the middle of the club and the Doctor quickly stepped out.

"You're both here, good, come along." The Doctor waved them to come closer.

Quay looked nervously over at Dace, unsure if it was a good idea for him to join them in his state. For his part Dace didn't look too enthused about the idea either. Shaking his head Dace weaved towards the TARDIS. Quay stayed at his side and helped him stay on his feet. The Doctor looked Dace over as the pair entered the TARDIS. Dace was becoming increasingly dependent on Quay to keep him from falling over. Quay slipped under his arm to help him stand as the Doctor closed the TARDIS doors behind them.

"What happened to you?" The Doctor asked in concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Dace muttered.

"He's been drinking." Quay said as Dace leaned more heavily on him.

The Doctor just nodded and looked at Dace with an oddly compassionate expression as though he understood the cause of Dace sudden bender. Quay realized that the Doctor probably did know more about it that he did. The Doctor went over to a near by closet and started to rummage through it while Quay struggled to keep Dace up on his feet. The Doctor returned with a small glass vile of bright purple liquid that he offered Dace.

"Drink this."

To Quay's surprise Dace didn't question the odd request. Taking the vile he untangled himself from Quay and then knocked back the purple drink in a single gulp. Making a noise as if he'd just bitten into something that was painfully spicy Dace staggered a few feet before finding his balance again. Shaking his head violently Dace suddenly appeared extremely sober, possibly over caffeinated as well.

"Better?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

Unable to find his voice Dace just nodded. Quay looked around the bright interior of the TARDIS as he realized something was missing.

"Wait...where is River?"

"I sold her." The Doctor shrugged.

"You what?!" Quay and Dace exclaimed in unified horror.

"Don't worry," the Doctor smiled "I got a good price."

Dace moved so fast that Quay had no hope of stopping him as he lashed out and landed a solid punch across the Doctor's nose. The Doctor stumbled back a few back as he rubbed at his sore nose. Quay was shocked that the Doctor wasn't bleeding, but he seemed no worse for the wear after the violent assault. Dace looked ready to attack again but he calmed when Quay put his hand on his chest to stop him.

"You're right, I'm sorry, no time for jokes." The Doctor apologized.

"So you didn't sell her?" Quay asked anxiously.

"I did, but for good reason. The original buyer wanted her back and was willing to offer a high price showing that he was desperate. Since River isn't exactly human they probably just figured out her voice is special and want her back to figure out why. I have a better tracking device with her so we ca..."

"That's not the reason at all!" Dace snarled as he interrupted the Doctor. "They want her back because they think she's an Agent!"

"What?" The Doctor asked surprised.

"They are going to torture her for information that she doesn't have until it kills her!"

"That's not going to happen." The Doctor assured. "I'm not going to let any one hurt River. Trust me."

"I wish I could have as much confidence in you as you have in yourself."

"Dac..."

"But so far you haven't done such a great job of protecting her!"

The Doctor didn't respond to Dace's accusation. Quay stood between the two men afraid that a true fight was about to break out. However it quickly became clear that Dace regretted his words and that the Doctor hadn't taken any offense to them. Dace bowed his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Doctor."

"It's okay. You're right, I have placed her in danger, but only because the risk of doing nothing at this point was a greater threat."

"And I'm sure you didn't do this without her permission."

"Of course not."

Dace took a breath to say something more but hesitated. The Doctor waited to see if Dace was going to continue. Quay watched the pair with an uneasiness in his stomach, he kept getting the feeling that more was going on here than either of these two were saying. Eventually Dace bared his teeth in a frustrated snarl.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." Dace sudden spat.

"Killed who?" The Doctor asked.

Dace looked to Quay but Quay didn't have any more idea what the Agent was talking about than the Doctor. After a tense moment Dace explained how Nick had come by with the offer to trade River for Sara.

"Do you think Nick is telling the truth about knowing where Sara is?" The Doctor asked.

"It doesn't matter, he can't be trusted."

"I didn't ask if you trusted him."

"The fact that I didn't kill him on the spot proves what kind of man I am." Dace muttered in bitter disgust.

"It means that you aren't a cold blooded murderer," the Doctor pointed out "that's a good quality to have."

"I didn't even try to stop him..." Dace continued as though he hadn't heard the Doctor "because I honestly was considering his offer. After just a few minutes thought I was horrified that I even had to think about it, but I did, I actually considered taking that deal even though I knew Nick's word was worthless...can you ever forgive me?"

"It's River's forgiveness you need. So let's go ask her. While we are at it we can get her voice back so she can actually answer."

"Anything you need. I'll do it. That is if you still trust me to help."

"Your actions show your true character, Dace, so of course I still trust you."

"Then let's go bring these bastards down."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"This is fun...none of my other companions let me dress them up like this."

"Your what now?" Quay asked warily.

"Never mind," the Doctor shrugged "not important."

"Why are we dressed up like this?" Dace asked with a hint of complaint.

The Doctor didn't reply he just left the pair behind in the main chamber as he disappeared down one of the TARDIS halls. The Doctor was back to wearing his usual tweed jacket and bow tie, but he had given a special change of clothing for his impromptu companions. Quay and Dace looked one another over. They both wore matching starch pressed white collarless button down shirts with a well tailored black jacket with tails. Dace pulled at the heavily starched neck of his shirt with a distasteful look on his face.

"I feel like a butler." Dace complained as he shifted his weight uncomfortably in the tightly tailored pants. "Why did we agree to this? I'm starting to think the Doctor might actually be insane."

"Eccentric for sure." Quay agreed.

"I've found the line between 'eccentric' and 'crazy' is simply drawn by money. The rich are called eccentric, the poor are just considered crazy."

"I don't think the Doctor has what one might traditionally consider money," Quay looked around the colourful TARDIS interior "but he certainly is doing well for himself."

"Any yet no weapons." Dace huffed. "If we know where River is why aren't we just going and getting her? There has to be some sort of advanced weapon in here that could reduce the Ivory Market to rubble, probably the whole planet if he wanted to. Costumes and undercover work are a waste of time...trust me I know. Why aren't we just using this time machine thing to get the element of surprise and cutting the dragon's head off by force?"

"Because that's not how I do things." The Doctor answered as he returned.

Quay startled as though he and Dace had been doing something wrong. The Doctor didn't appear angry that they, or rather Dace, was talking other strategies behind his back. Quay furrowed his brow as the Doctor came up holding two silver trays with some sort of fried appetizers displayed on them in a circular pattern. He offered Quay a tray and he automatically took it. He offered the other one to Dace who just ignored it. Dace had already spoken with the Doctor several times about going to the Agency for help and it looked like he was going to start up again.

"Doctor, please, let me bring the Agency in on this." Dace insisted once more. "We are trained for these raids, we can lock this place down and tear it apart in minutes."

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "Someone might get hurt."

"At least let me carry a..."

"Dace," the Doctor interrupted firmly "no guns, that is final."

"Doctor..."

"Follow my lead or stay behind. Those are the rules."

Quay held his breath while he watched Dace and the Doctor stare at one another. The Doctor's attitude wasn't one of open confrontation, more like a patient father wating for an unruly child to realize that he wasn't going to get his way before proceding. Dace looked like he was about to argue the point further but instead he just hung his head with a sigh. The Doctor gave him a sympathetic smile before he wordlessly offered the silver tray of food to Dace once more. Dace took the tray, but he clearly still had reservations about it.

"Everything is going to be fine." The Doctor said gently. "Trust me."

"What is this?" Quay asked as he sniffed at the little fried squares that had some sort of off-yellow drizzle on them.

"Savory golden battered fillet with a sweet dairy reduction." The Doctor beamed proudly.

"What now?" Dace asked confused.

"Fish fingers and custard." The Doctor clarified.

"That's disgusting." Quay complained as he automatically held the tray further away.

"Don't knock it till you try it," the Doctor said defensively "but don't try these ones because they are for the guests."

"Guests?"

"We are going to a party."

"I take it we are not invited." Quay said.

"I'm never invited anywhere. I pride myself in that."

Without further explanation the Doctor headed off towards the doors of the TARDIS. Rather than flinging them open like he usually did he opened them cautiously and looked around. Once he was sure of his surroundings he beckoned the others to follow. Unsure of what they were going to find on the other side Dace and Quay stepped out of the TARDIS.

Clutching the silver tray Quay looked around the large pantry. The Doctor lead them over to another set of doors throuh which the sounds of a party could be heard. Looking over his shoulder Quay shook his head at the odd sight of the TARDIS tucked into the back of the pantry among the stored fruits and dried meats. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to the odd mode of travel that the Doctor used. As he came to the door the Doctor prompted him to hold the tray up with one hand and to hold his head up high.

"Don't talk to anyone unless they ask a direct question, which they won't. No one ever notices the wait staff. Try not to look like you're talking to me either."

"Understood." Dace nodded curtly as he slipped into his new under cover persona.

Quay didn't find it quite as easy to pretend he belonged, however once out in the crowded party all of his years floating around the night club helping out with the guests instantly returned to him. He may not know how to be an Agent, but he certainly knew how to be a host. They were in some kind of expansive mansion that held several rooms that were clearly dedicated to entertaining.

A quick look around proved that this was a party for the elite, but unlike Ianos 9 these people did not have the older victorian style. These were people from the local city with a typical modern look that Quay was used to letting him know that he was still on his home planet. The men wore close cut sports jackets with slightly metallic ties while the women wore all manner of fancy cocktail attire. Just as the Doctor predicted no one paid much attention to Dace and Quay. A few guests took one of the canopies that they were offering, all of them regretted it and it didn't take long for word to get around that the fish was to be avoided.

Mingling with the crowd Dace and Quay managed to keep close to the Doctor without looking like they were there with him. The other guests glanced distastefully at the Doctor's casual dress, but no one challenged his right to be at the party. Everyone assumed that if you had gotten past security at the front door you had every right to be here. Quay nearly bumped into Dace when the Agent suddenly came to a stop and turned around.

"Doctor." Dace hissed.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked without turning to face Dace.

"That's him, that's Nick. Southwest corner of the room, black tie, make-up barely covering the bruise across his face."

"I see him." The Doctor announced. "Stay here. I'll take care of this."

"Doctor, wait..."

It was too late the Doctor was off and across the room in a flash. Quay was a bit surprised with the sudden quickness that the Doctor moved with. He had been ambling around in the crowd before, but now that he had a target he cut through the room with the same ease that a shark slices through the ocean. Encumbered with the trays of mostly untouched food Dace and Quay had no hope of following him without making it obvious.

Dace nearly abandoned his tray to go after the Doctor but Quay was able to stop him with a look. Looking a frustrated race horse being held back at the gate Dace kept a close watch on the Doctor but he din't move to follow him. It was clear that at any sign of trouble he was ready to throw down and start a fight. More worried about Dace than the Doctor Quay was busy watching his temporary partner. Dace suddenly stiffened.

"Damn it." Dace growled.

"What's wrong?" Quay asked quietly.

"They are gone. Where the hell did they go?"

Quay looked up to where the Doctor had been approaching Nick and noticed that they had both disappeared. Quay hurried to keep up with Dace as the Agent fought his way through the guests towards where Nick had been. Collected in the corner both Dace and Quay gave up on pretending to serve the guests as they tried to figure out where the Doctor and Nick had gone. Quay turned around and jolted in surprise to find the Doctor standing directly behind him.

"You two are fired." The Doctor teased.

"Wha...what?" Quay asked still stunned.

"Worse wait staff ever. Put those trays down, follow me."

"Where is Nick?" Dace demanded.

"Alkinar." The Doctor answered simply.

"What?"

The Doctor didn't explain further he just turned and expected Dace and Quay to follow. The word 'Alkinar' tickled something in the back of Quay's mind, but he couldn't quite place where he'd heard it before or what it was. Glancing at Dace he could see a look of confused thoughtfulness on his face as they followed the Doctor through the opulent rooms.

"Dace, what is Alkinar?" Quay asked.

"It's...it's just a myth." Dace replied sounding uncertain.

"Myth?"

"It's not a myth." The Doctor called back. "Trust me I spent a month there."

"What is it?" Quay asked again.

"Hell personified." Dace replied with a grin as he figured out what the Doctor had done.

"What?"

"Alkinar was a prison planet of notorious reputation, it was said to be closed down thousands of years ago due to inhumane conditions and yet stories of it still persist within the Agency to this day. We joke about being able to send people to Alkinar. The stories of that place are so terrifying that everyone today assumes that they had to be legend."

Quay gave Dace a dubious looked but Dace didn't notice. He suddenly had a bright smile slung across his face. Quay had been worried that Dace was minutes away from trying to take this operation over before, but now he was clearly on board for whatever it was that they were doing. Instead of a horse chomping at the bit, he was now more like a work dog ready to spring at any command.

They caught up with the Doctor as they were slipping away from the rest of the party and into the private areas of the massive mansion. He lead them into a room with blood red carpet and a black glass fire place. Quay recognized the room as the one that the Doctor had described from Tanya's memories. Laying on the coffee table was a silver necklace that looked like a bird with its wings out stretched. The Doctor picked up the necklace before he turned and looked to Dace with a bright smile.

"Are you ready to trust me?" The Doctor asked knowingly.

"Lead the way."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Say that again..."

"What part of Telenic Urisian Pandimensional Psychic Stone is confusing you?" The Doctor asked.

"Everything except the bit about the 'stone', that word makes sense." Quay replied.

"I'm fairly certain 'psychic' is a word I understand as well," Dace added "but not in this context."

"Simply put it's a amplifier for psychic abilities." The Doctor clarified as he looked over the necklace. "Which is not good."

"And why is that 'not good'?" Dace asked still confused.

"Psychic foes are very dangerous, particularly to humans."

"But you're not human." Quay pointed out.

"No, but you two are and it wouldn't take much to turn you two against me."

"That's not true." Dace said defensively. "I'm not afraid of some whack job 'seer'."

The Doctor looked up at Dace as he gripped the necklace in his hands tightly. Dace suddenly made a sharp 'bawk' sound, like a startled chicken. Quay jolted in surprise at the odd exclamation and Dace looked as though he didn't know the source of the sound at first.

"I'm sorry," Dace flushed "I don't know why I did that."

"Because I wanted you to." The Doctor said seriously.

Dace and Quay exchanged a nervous glance. The Doctor turned his attention back to the jeweled necklace in his hands. The bird setting wasn't familiar but there was something about the blood red stone that tickled at the back of his memory. From Tanya's memory and River's descriptions the creature they were looking for had reptilian features and piercing green eyes. The Doctor tried to put those features together with the vague memories of the stone but the two didn't seem to go together.

"Should it worry us that this powerful stone was just left out in plan view?" Dace asked.

"It was left out for me." The Doctor looked around the lavishly decorated room. "I was meant to find it. This whole party is a trap set up to lure me here and allow me the freedom to explore around."

"A trap?" Dace instinctively looked for danger.

"Don't worry, I knew it was one from the start."

"That sounds like a bad plan," Quay furrowed his brow "both the part about letting us snoop about, and the part where we willingly stepped into a trap."

"Either one is only a bad plan when you have something to fear." The Doctor said. "One of us is underestimating the other. Let's just hope it's him and not me that's made the strategic error."

"What are the odds that you're the one who's made the mistake?" Dace asked.

"My track record is fairly good," the Doctor shrugged "one thousand years of people setting traps for me and so far not one has brought me down yet."

"That's good." Quay nodded.

"Of course there is no saying how old our advisory is. I may just be a pup compared to them."

"That's not good." Dace looked around again.

"Nothing to be done for it now." The Doctor pocketed the necklace. "Let's go find River."

"You think she's still here?"

"I know she is." The Doctor said confidently. "Better yet I don't think anyone is going to try and stop us from getting to her."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because there is no sense in keeping your prey from reaching the bait."

"I thought the whole point of all of this was that we were using River as bait for whoever took her, not the other way around." Dace pointed out.

"That was the original plan, yes." The Doctor admitted. "See? It's times like this that discourage me from making plans, like I said before they never go right. Let's go."

"Can I point out the obvious?" Quay asked as he raised his hand slightly like he was tentatively asking a question in a class room.

"If it makes you feel better." The Doctor replied.

"When we get to River isn't our unknown enemy going to spring his trap?"

"Most likely."

"Shouldn't we have a plan?" Quay asked.

"Oh dear, you're not nearly as sharp as I had originally thought." The Doctor clucked in disappointment. "What did I just say about plans?"

Quay looked to Dace for help but Dace just shrugged. Giving in Quay just made a gesture to invite the Doctor to lead the way. The Doctor brightened and headed for the door. Just as he had predicted no one challenged them as they made their way through the expansive mansion. A few times the Doctor pulled out the sonic and consulted it before changing direction on its advice.

They had entered the mansion several floors up and coming to a set of grand stairs they climbed up two more flights. Dace and Quay became increasingly nervous that they hadn't come across anyone. They couldn't even hear the distant sounds of the party any more. Walking down a long hall with ornate wooden doors to each side the Doctor kept his sonic out listening carefully to the change in pitch. About half way down the hall he stopped at a door and made a thoughtful sound.

"Doctor?" Dace asked.

"River is here, but this door isn't locked. If she wanted to leave she could."

"So she doesn't want to leave?" Quay guessed.

"Exactly."

The Doctor would never admit it to his two new companions but he was nervous about what he was going to find on the far side of the door. He already lied to them about knowing in advance that this was all a set up. It wasn't until he found the necklace just laying in plain sight that he realized that whoever was behind this knew that they were coming. It was too late to turn back so there had been no sense in alerting them to the fact that he may have lead them into trouble that he might not be able to get them out of.

Trying to look confident the Doctor opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. The room beyond was a richly decorated bedroom complete with automatic fireplace and a decadently soft looking four poster bed. Standing at the large window with her back to them was a woman with a cascading mass of snow white curly hair that blended in perfectly with the loosing fitting white lace dress that she was wearing. Ivory pale skin and the way she was standing perfectly motionless gave her the appearance of an exquisite alabaster statue.

"River?" The Doctor called gently.

When the Doctor got no response he cautiously stepped closer. Dace and Quay stepped in and closed the door behind them. The pair stood at the door to guard it. Approaching River the Doctor reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly in response to being touched. The Doctor pulled on her shoulder to encourage her to turn around.

Willing to be guided River turned to face the Doctor. His breath hissed over his teeth as River look at him with dull silver eyes that held an unfocused blind quality to them. Her pale features were made more bloodless looking by the frame of dazzlingly white curls. The only colour she retained was a startling purple mark that marred her cheek. The mark looked like it was the result of a violent open palmed strike from an angry hand.

"River..."

Still getting no reaction the Doctor reached up and softly placed his hand over the bruise. A flash of recognition played across River's silver eyes and a faint smile twitched her gray lips. The Doctor concentrated for a moment and for a brief moment his palm glowed a soft gold. Taking his hand away revealed that the mark had healed. River's expression turned to one of slight annoyance as she took half a step back.

"I know you hate it when I do that," the Doctor smiled sadly "but there is no sense in holding on to what little regeneration energy I have left."

Dace and Quay looked at one another to see if the other had just witnessed what they had. River's expression briefly changed to one of sorrow before becoming blank again. The Doctor took River's hand and found it to be disturbingly cold. He lead her over to the others and she peacefully followed. Dace and Quay said nothing to her they just turned an expectant look on the Doctor.

"River isn't going to last long like this, she progressed a lot faster than I feared she would. We have to find her voice."

"Do you think anyone is going to try and stop us?" Dace asked as he glanced at the still closed door.

"I don't know. Honestly I expected to have unfriendly company by now. Nothing for it, we might as well try and press our 'luck' further."

Dace and Quay wordlessly agreed with the Doctor. Dace opened the door a crack and peeked out into the hall way. Even when he announced that the way was clear no one felt any safer. Once out in the hall the Doctor tried to lead them back to the stairway, however River had other plans. She kept her hand in the Doctor's and tugged him in a direction that would lead them in the opposite direction.

Deciding there was nothing to lose from following her the Doctor let River lead the way. She walked slowly at first, but as they got closer to wherever she was going River picked up the pace. Turning down one of the corridors she broke into a quick trot with the Doctor in tow. Dace and Quay kept a sharp eye out for trouble as the jogged behind, but the house remained eerily empty. River stopped suddenly at a large set of double doors. She put her free hand against the wood but seemed unable to work the door.

The Doctor reached out and turned the brass doorknob. River pushed harder against the door and it swung open. Without checking to see if it was safe River darted inside. She started to try and free her hand from the Doctor's grip as she pulled him through the room that was set up like an executive office. Afraid to just let her go the Doctor kept his hold on her. River came to another door behind the desk and slammed her free palm against it.

"Doctor..." Dace said nervously.

"I know." The Doctor acknowledged that following River blindly was probably not the wisest thing to do. "Hold her here for a moment."

Dace stepped up and awkwardly tried to figure out what the best way to keep River still would be. Eventually he put his arms around her waist and held her loosely. As soon as the Doctor released her hand she brought it up and slammed it against the door so that now she had both palms against it. Dace pulled her back slightly so that the Doctor could get to the door. She narrowed her eyes, but she didn't struggle.

"If she turns to fight you I suggest you just let her go." The Doctor advised.

"I can handle her." Dace said confidently.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. She regularly escapes an ultra max security prison without breaking a sweat...while wearing high heels."

Dace tightened his hold on River's waist upon hearing the Doctor's warning despite the amused tone with which he had said it. With Quay standing near by the Doctor opened the door slowly. As the light from the room pierced into the darkness beyond the tentative trilling of birds called out. Quay was instantly hypnotized by the beautiful notes. Affected as well Dace almost instantly forgot about his charge, which was a mistake. River whipped around in his arms and struck him in the throat.

Instantly gaining her freedom River dashed into the room. The birds all began singing with more confidence as more light spilled through the door. Dace was coughing violently from River's attack and seemed to have broken the spell. Quay on the other hand was left just staring blankly into the room of birds with a serene smile on his face. The Doctor only had a moment to note the effect the birds had on the humans.

River had gone to the back of the room where a cage lay covered in a heavy velvet cloth. River tore the cloth aside and the golden bird it held leapt to life. It didn't sing like the others, it screeched and screamed horribly as it threw itself against the bars. The Doctor cringed as the bird's racket literally brought tears to his eyes. He looked over his shoulder when Dace and Quay both cried out in mournful unison.

The Doctor feared what all this fuss and noise was bringing towards them and after dragging Quay and Dace into the small room he shut the door. He lit the room with the soft green glow of the sonic. Despite the slight glow of light all of the birds with the exception of the gold one fell instantly silent. The golden bird stopped its screaming but it continued to chatter anxiously. Just as she had been unable to open the doors in her path River was unable to open the cage. She just stood transfixed with her hands on the bars.

Broken free from the hypnotizing affect of the birds Quay and Dace still looked a little disoriented. The Doctor went to go open the cage that River was standing in front of when he noticed that one of the other birds was also trying to escape. All of the others had peacefully returned to their perches when the lights went out except River's bird and a dull purple one. Since he was next to it the Doctor reached out and opened the door to the purple bird's cage.

Scrambling out of the cage the purple bird took to a wobbly flight and went directly for Quay. Quay automatically caught the small bird as it flew into his chest. He looked down at the delicate and bedraggled bird as it quivered in his hands. He bought the bird up against his chest and embraced it carefully. Calming somewhat the purple bird nuzzled against him and chirped quietly.

"Is this Tanya's voice?" Quay asked in a whisper.

"I believe it is. Which means..."

The Doctor reached the cage with the golden bird and unlatched the door. Unlike the purple bird's clumsy flight the gold bird shot out of the cage and made a graceful flight around dimly lit room. River watched the bird fly as it suddenly turned and dive bombed her.

The bird collided with River's chest and in a blinding flash it reverted back into a metallic silver necklace that wrapped itself around her throat. Staggering back River shook her head as her colour returned leaving her with a slight golden glow for a moment. She made a startled noise as though someone had just drenched her in cold water. With her blue eyes bright with excitement and life once more she turned a bright smile on the Doctor.

"Oh that is much better!" River chirped happily before she tested out her voice with a few musical scales. "That feel so good! I can't tell you how hard it was to be silent."

The three men just stared at River in stunned silence. Ignoring everyone's shock River shimmed up to the Doctor and threw her arms around his neck in an exuberant greeting. She pressed her ruby lips against the Doctor's in a kiss that he didn't have time to return. With her arms still draped around the Doctor River looked him over with a predatory gleam that she always seemed to have whenever they were first reunited after any length of separation.

"Hello, Sweetie."

Still having trouble finding a proper response the Doctor just stared at her. Feeling suddenly uneasy River furrowed her brow as she noticed the dumb look that Quay and Dace were giving her as well.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" River asked pretending to be insulted. When she didn't get an answer she truly became annoyed. "Well?" She demanded. "What's wrong?"

"River, they don't understand what you're saying." The Doctor explained as he finally found his voice.

"What do you mean? I'm speaking clearly."

"You're really not." The Doctor replied gently.

"What are you talking about? I can hear me clearly. And you seem to hear me."

"We can all hear you, but only I understand you."

"What?"

"You think you are speaking because you're the one saying it, and I understand you because I speak everything. But as far as Dace and Quay are concerned...well...um..."

"Doctor?" River asked in concern when he didn't continue.

"River, to their ears you're just warbling like a bird."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Quay and Dace stared at River as she twittered and chirped at the Doctor. Although they couldn't understand what she was saying the meaning was made clear by the high pitched anxious tone to her notes and the wild gesturing. The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders to settle her down. River fell silent but she had a petulant look on her face as she huffed in frustration. When the Doctor continued to show concern River backed a step away. Taking a deep breath she composed herself and sang a short sweet song with her new avian voice.

"No apology needed." The Doctor said in response to the song.

River turned her bright blue eyes on Dace and Quay and chirped at them with a note of concern.

"They are okay." The Doctor assured. "Your voice is still somewhat hypnotizing to humans. Nothing they can't handle if they just try a little harder to pay attention."

River gave the men a doubtful look. The Doctor turned to them, brought his hand up and snapped his fingers in front of their faces a few times to break the spell.

"Oy!" The Doctor snapped. "Focus."

"Sorry, Doctor." Dace replied as he shook his head.

"We have to get back to Tanya." Quay said as he looked down at the delicate bird that was still in his hands. "Even if it didn't restore River's voice properly at least she looks healthy again."

The Doctor took a quick scan of River with the sonic and consulted it. River rolled her eyes and chattered, she knew she was feeling better she didn't need the sonic to confirm it.

"She's good." The Doctor announced.

River raised a sultry eyebrow and asked a question that caused the Doctor to blush.

"What did she say?" Dace asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor said quickly. "Let's go."

"Go?" A deep voice suddenly asked disapprovingly. "You're going to leave without even saying 'hello' to an old friend? That's not very polite."

Turning around to face the voice the Doctor stared into the bright green eyes of the Phantom. The Phantom smiled from his place near the door. The Doctor went to move into a protective stance in front of River, a move that was made difficult by the fact that she had tried to do the same for him. Dace and Quay started to take defensive poses, but both quickly became listless after the Phantom glared at them. Turning his attention back to the Doctor he smiled again.

"Hello, Doctor." The Phantom greeted politely. "So glad you could come."

"Uh, hello...you." The Doctor replied awkwardly.

"Come now, Doctor, surely I left more of an impression on you than that. I recognized you through that new face of yours, you must be able to do the same with me." The Phantom looked the Doctor's tweed jacket and brown pants and nodded in approval. "I'm pleased to see that you've out grown your garish colour phase."

The reference to his sixth regeneration gave the Doctor a time frame to work with, but it didn't really help. The Phantom looked truly disappointed that the Doctor didn't remember him.

"I'll give you a hint: just like you I am the last of my kind, but unlike you I'm proud of my title. Survival of the fittest and all that. Not an easy contest when there can only be one winner."

The Doctor's breath hissed over his teeth as he finally identified the creature that stood before him.

"Ah, you do remember me."

"Yes, sorry, the last time I saw you, you weren't so...well...reptilian."

"Not all of us are lucky enough to be as naturally long lived such as yourself, Doctor. I've had to take some extreme measures to survive this far."

"I can see that."

"Speaking of which clearly you're surprised to see me again. Why could that be?" The Phantom asked rhetorically. "It's probably because the last time you saw me you left me to die."

"I did no such thing." The Doctor said defensively. "I just left you on your world where you belonged."

"A world that was doomed from the start." The Phantom snarled.

"That's not my fault."

"You could have helped me."

"It wasn't my place to interfere in the natural evolution of your planet, even if that evolution had gone horribly wrong."

"Doctor," Dace asked nervously as he shook some of the fog in his head "what is that thing?"

"His name is Riku. He is a Psychevore, a creature that feeds on life force and emotion, a person's 'soul' if you will. Worlds that evolve a psychevore ecology always collapse in on themselves. They are worlds that eventually consists only of parasites that feed off one another's souls, a chain of vampirism that doesn't end until there is only one left."

"The strongest." Riku beamed. "Or in my case 'the most clever'. You may not have helped me off my world, Doctor, but you did teach me something very interesting. You taught me that there were other worlds and it became my singular purpose to reach them."

"And suck them dry?" The Doctor growled.

"I've left a few decimated." Riku admitted casually. "However I have been refining my tastes. I've found that the raw emotion released in reaction to beauty is the sweetest meal of all."

"Let me guess: nothing brings out that emotion in humans quite like music does."

"Exactly!" Riku crowed in excitement. "I've been experimenting with harnessing the purest form of music in my birds."

"So you've been stealing voices so you can grow fat." The Doctor said in disgust.

"We all have to eat, Doctor." Riku shrugged.

"The people of this world are not cattle." The Doctor hissed.

"Of course they are. They were stealing and selling one another long before I arrived. I didn't set up the Ivory Market, I've just been benefiting from it. It brings me all sort of treasures, like 'Miss Afterglow'. She is money well spent."

River squawked something that sounded very much like a threat at Riku. The reptilian man contemplated River for a moment.

"I'm sorry, my Dear, I didn't quite understand that."

More than willing to make herself clear through actions rather than words River took an aggressive step forward. The Doctor put his hand out to stop her. River glared murderously at Riku but she allowed the Doctor to keep her at bay for the time being. Dace and Quay watched the scene unfold, but they couldn't seem to make themselves a part of it.

"I like her." Riku chuckled. "Her voice was more powerful than any of the others, I'm still not sure if that's because of her physiology or just her talent. When I learned that she was your consort I switched my focus. I will regret losing it, but if that what it takes to get what I want I'm willing to give it back."

"Back?" The Doctor asked confused.

"I'm a business man these days not just a mindless bottom feeder."

"Dare I ask you what you want?"

"One of my necklaces is in your pocket, Doctor." Riku said simply.

"And you expect me to put it on?"

"Good Lord, no." Riku shook his head. "I can't imagine you having much of a singing voice, Doctor. I don't need a crow in my collection."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to improve it. You are infamous for being terribly clever. I want the voices I take to last longer and I know you can make that happen. Fix the necklace, Doctor, and I will restore River's voice to her. I will even help whoever that little purple bird your friend is holding belongs to. Deal?"

The Doctor didn't respond to the bargain right away. River was already protesting and looking like she was going to dabble in the theory that violence could solve their current problem. From what Dace was experiencing he knew a physical assault wasn't going to work. Dace had been trying to make a move for the reptilian man himself, but every time he tried to put a plan into action he somehow just lost interest. Quay was having a similar issue as Riku's natural hypnotic and psychic aura protected him from the humans.

"Doctor?" Riku asked. "Do we have a deal?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"You mean you *won't* help me." Riku corrected calmly. "Just like you wouldn't take me off my dying planet all those years ago."

"You're a killer of the worst sort, I won't help you."

"I'm not a killer, I'm a predator. There is a difference. However I don't want to argue semantics with you, Doctor." Riku sighed as he turned his attention to River. "I really was willing to be civil about this, but I suspected that this was going to take force. I'm sorry, my Dear."

"Riku, wait..."

The Doctor stopped as River reared back with her hands flying up to her throat as she desperately tried to pull off the necklace that she still wore. She managed a strangled cry before she was silenced once more as the necklace tightened down. The Doctor just barely managed to catch her when she suddenly collapsed. He eased her down to the floor as she continued to claw at the metal bird wrapped around her throat.

"River? River!"

The violent turn in events managed to jolt Dace and Quay out of their state of hypnotic stupor. Dace went for Riku with all the fury of an angry bear. Riku calmly watched him approach. Dace was caught once more in the monster's bright green eyes and suddenly couldn't remember what he was doing or why. Stopping in place he looked around lost. Quay's attention was divided between trying to help River and protecting the bird in his hands. With his own mind clouded with Riku's spell Quay couldn't seem to do either task.

Laying on the floor in the Doctor's arms River stopped fighting with the necklace. Her hands fell away from the metal garrote as her colour began to rapidly fade once more. The stone in the center of the necklace was glowing an angry red as it pulled far more than just her voice into it. The Doctor panicked as River's hair began to turn white from the curled ends up giving it the appearance of ice crystalizing in spirals across a surface. With an expression of terror in her graying eyes River stared up at the Doctor.

"Riku, stop this!" The Doctor begged. "Don't hurt her! Please!"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd be a good boy and just do as I ask." Riku pointed out.

"Riku..."

"Agree to fix the necklace, or watch her die. Simple."

"I'll do it, just let her go!"

"The blood of billions stains your hands and yet the loss of just one more life turns you into a slave. I love it."

"Riku!"

Riku didn't appear to do anything but River suddenly took a deep breath like someone breaking the surface of the water after nearly drowning. Dace was actively trying to break through the haze in his mind but Riku silenced his thoughts with a glance. The true mind control took more effort than Riku was showing, but he managed to keep Dace and Quay in line. The Doctor held River close to his chest as the wintery hue that had consumed her melted away. Shaking from the experience River held on to the Doctor tightly as she recovered.

"I'm sorry, River." The Doctor whispered to her.

Riku stepped closer to the Doctor and River and looked down on them. An expression played across his reptilian features that may have been pity, but could have just as easily have been disgust. Lording over them a cold smile split his thin green lips.

"You have always been such a stubborn creature, Doctor, and yet it is the unfortunate souls in your path who tend to suffer because of it. It's a shame I can't feed off irony, you'd make a meal that would last me a thousand years. As it is you should just be grateful that I don't enjoy the taste of guilt..."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

"Clever...extraordinarily clever...breathtaking really..."

Sitting on the floor with the metallic necklace in pieces the Doctor picked through the tiny inner workings with pick tool that transferred the sonic's energy. Wearing a set of watch maker glasses he peered in at the device with a look of a child that had just taken a toy apart for the first time. He tapped on something that let off a small blue spark. It was a beautiful machine that worked on both a physical and metaphysical level, not something he saw often outside the TARDIS.

"This thing is just top notch, brilliant." The Doctor continued to mutter. "Where did he get a Wicklian gear so small?"

"Doctor?" Quay asked.

"Hmmm?" The Doctor replied distracted.

"Dace isn't doing so well."

The Doctor brought his head up for a moment to bring his attention to his surroundings. They were in a small unfurnished drawing room with a bathroom off to one side. Through the closed door to the bathroom came the sound of Dace being violently ill. Quay still held the purple bird to his chest, but he had one hand across his own sour stomach. The Doctor looked at the door with an expression of sympathy for a moment before he turned back to his work.

"He'll be alright. Just a side effect."

"Side effect?"

"Of clumsy mind control. How are you feeling?"

"A little off, but nothing serious."

"It effects some people more than others. Dace seems to have a low tolerance. I'm sure Riku isn't feeling so hot right now either. His species isn't really designed to control, that is something he's developed over time and I'm certain he's wearing a Telenic stone or something similar under his clothes to help him."

The Doctor and Quay both flinched when Dace heaved noisily again. Quay reached up and stroked the bird in his hand that had nuzzled his chest as it began to shiver.

"I shouldn't have made him cluck like a chicken." The Doctor cringed with guilt. "I'm not a natural mind controller either."

"So how do you keep getting us to follow you blindly into danger?"

"Pure charisma." The Doctor chuckled.

After the sound of water running and some splashing Dace came out of the bathroom with his face buried in a towel. He came over to where the Doctor and Quay were sitting and plunked down next to Quay. The Doctor and Quay watched him in concern as he composed himself. Still looking a little green around the gills Dace looked down at the dismantled necklace with a disapproving scowl.

"You're not really working on that thing are you?"

"I don't have much of a choice." The Doctor replied with a heavy sigh.

"You can't just give in to that animal."

"I can, and I am." The Doctor shrugged as he turned his attention back to the necklace. "He's going to kill River and I won't let that happen."

"Yeah, but...you have to have some kind of plan..."

"You just don't learn do you?" The Doctor snarled in frustration as he jerked off his watch maker glasses. "I have no plan! I've been in over my head with Riku since the start! I left him on his planet because I was afraid of him! Even now at every turn he's been one step ahead of me and River is the one to suffer for it. So I'm giving in before I get her killed. I am going to give Riku what he wants and he's going to give River back in return and then I'm *done* with this wretched planet and its problems. Understood?"

Dace and Quay were both taken aback by the Doctor's harsh words and tone. They looked to one another in confusion. The Doctor continued to mutter and swear under his breath as he started to put the necklace back together again. Dace got to his feet and stepped up to the Doctor. Towering over the Doctor Dace looked down on him coldly.

"If you are determined to make this monster more powerful and leave us with the mess then I have no choice but to stop you."

"Don't even think about it." The Doctor snarled.

"Doc..."

"That's an order."

"An order?"

"Sit!"

Dace remained standing as looked down at the Doctor with confusion. The Doctor looked up with a glowering expression that briefly turned to one of desperation. Dace furrowed his brow, sensing something wasn't right. The Doctor glanced down at the floor next to Quay before looking back up at Dace. Suddenly understanding what the Doctor wanted Dace backed up and sat down as if he was in a trance. Quay watched the exchange and felt he knew what was really going on as well. He unconsciously started looking around for a listening device.

"Quay, just sit still." The Doctor snapped.

"Yes, Sir." Quay automatically answered.

The Doctor allowed a slight smile to touch his lips before he glared at the pair, defying them to challenge him again. Quay and Dace stayed quiet. Dace even averted his gaze to the floor submissively. The Doctor could see how the man managed to keep his cover in the Market, once he had a role to play he did it well.

"I have to get one of these psychic stones for myself, they are very useful."

"I will give you one as a gift when we are done." Riku said warmly as he stepped into the room. "How is the necklace coming?"

"Where is River?" The Doctor demanded.

"Safe." Riku smiled. "I actually separated you for your safety Doctor."

"My safety?"

"She is madder than a wet cat that you're doing this for me..or rather 'for her'."

"She doesn't value her own life as much as I do."

"Apparently. Emotions are such a weakness, love most of all. I would never had come this far if I hadn't evolved to be free of such things. I pity you, Doctor. If you could just remove yourself from these lower creatures you could be truly powerful."

"Your lack of conscious does seem to have its advantages." The Doctor admitted. "Do you... Do you ever get lonely?"

"No." Riku smiled brightly. "Never."

"That would be nice." The Doctor said wistfully.

Dace and Quay stayed quiet as the Doctor and Riku spoke to one another. Dace kept his attention focused on the Doctor, waiting to see if he gave him any signals. While he still appeared to be thinking about what it would be like to never be lonely the Doctor glanced at Dace and then up at Riku. Dace didn't need to be told twice and with a sudden surge he launched to his feet to attack Riku.

"Stop!" The Doctor barked as he got to his own feet. "Sit back down!"

Riku watched Dace with mild amusement as he struggled to fight the Doctor's orders. Dace shook his head as though disoriented before he stumbled back and sat down heavily. The Doctor stared at him for a moment to ensure that he would stay put. Looking listless Dace stared blankly at the floor. The Doctor had to work hard not to smile at Dace's performance.

"It's a wonderful power, isn't it Doctor?" Riku asked knowingly.

"It really is. Much better than a simple psychic paper."

"Psychic paper is for children, Doctor, direct mind control is much better at getting the job done."

"So I am learning. Kind or churns my stomach a bit though."

"You get used to that." Riku shrugged. "How is the necklace coming along?"

"Almost done."

"Good. Just as a warning I will be testing it on River, so no tricks."

"No, not River, you said I would get her back unharmed if I did this for you."

"As I recall you refused that offer. Besides you can have her, but I get to keep her voice. If your tweaks work then she will be able to live a long life without her voice rather than just fading away."

"I can't make it work that way. You can't separate the music from the soul and still allow either to flourish. I've adjusted the necklace to turn the singer's voice into its purest form, but it stays with the person."

"The whole point of separating the voice from the person is that the voice can be controlled, a person can not. Not without serious effort. I don't want to have to constantly work to keep someone a slave, it's exhausting."

"I can fix it so any wearer will be unquestioningly loyal without any effort on your part."

"River seems immune to that kind of control."

"Not this, the direct control will work even on her. Trust me you will be happy with whoever you choose to keep, but it can't be River. Test it on her so you know I'm not tricking you, but I want her back voice and all."

Riku went silent for a moment as he thought over the Doctor's proposal. Dace still wasn't sure as to what the Doctor's end game was, but he was certain it didn't involve just handing River over even if he'd get her back at the expense of a stranger. The Doctor claimed to never having a plan but it certainly felt like he was setting something up. Dace noticed the Doctor's submissive posture and to his surprise it seemed to be working on Riku. The beast said it had no emotions but Riku appeared to be enjoying his position of power over the Doctor.

"Please, Riku, I just want River back." The Doctor begged. "She's weakness of mine, I just don't want her hurt."

"Very well, Doctor." Riku smiled coldly.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. Riku suddenly eyed the Doctor suspiciously before turning his attention to Dace and Quay. The Doctor very quickly glanced at Quay, but Quay didn't know what the Doctor expected him to do. Dace would have acted for him, but he didn't understand this too subtle signal. The Doctor closed his hand slightly around the stone in the necklace.

"He is going to betray you, Doctor." Quay protested suddenly, looking a touch surprised by his own words.

"He's right." Dace agreed having felt a gentle push in his mind to do so. "You will have nothing to bargain with once you give River to him. He's just going to keep her!"

"He wouldn't dare." The Doctor hissed before he turned on Riku. "You know not to go back on your word with me...right?"

"Don't worry, Doctor, I know what becomes of your enemies if they are not careful, but you also must know what happens to mine. We will part ways after with a mutual understanding that the war between us would be pointless and bloody for whatever planet we happen to be on."

"Agreed."

"Finish your work, Doctor. We can test this on your companions here, don't worry I just want to see their reaction I won't feed on them."

"They can be there," the Doctor shrugged "but I think you'll find a good atmosphere adds a lot to the effect."

"What?"

"This performance deserves a larger audience. Besides how else will you really know it works without a better sampling?"

Riku contemplated this for a moment.

"My friend here is a night club owner, he knows how to set a stage." The Doctor gestured towards Quay.

"Wha...what?" Quay stuttered.

"Feeling a bit dramatic, Doctor?" Riku asked doubtfully.

"I like to show off."

"There is an understatement." Riku chuckled. "Alright, have your man come with me, I have several entertainment rooms to chose from."

The Doctor looked to Quay in a silent demand that he get to his feet. Looking nervous Quay got to his feet without making the Doctor use the stone. The bird that contained Tanya's voice freed itself from his hands and perched on his shoulder. Still looking apprehensive Quay left with Riku to set up a space for River to sing. Dace waited a moment while the Doctor stared at the necklace in his hands. Eventually Dace got to his feet and stepped up to the Doctor so that he could whisper.

"Do you know what you're doing, Doctor?"

"I hope so."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Still wearing the white dress that Riku had given her River tracked back and forth across the lush carpet as she paced restlessly. She had been separated from the others and taken back to the bedroom where the Doctor had first found her. She had only vague memories of being held here last time. Riku had started with plans to see if she could help her disembodied voice survive longer, but when he'd brushed across her memory and discovered the Doctor there his plans had quickly changed. River had been just a shadow of herself at the time, however she had still held onto the hope that the Doctor wouldn't just blindly step into a trap to save her. She had been amazed by how misplaced her hope had been.

"You do such stupid things when I'm around, Doctor, please for once try to curb that instinct."

River sighed as she stopped her pacing and stared out the upper story window at the dark forest beyond. Realizing that she was probably going to have to save herself along with the Doctor, Quay, and Dace River tried to come up with a plan. Getting out of the room would be a good first step. Unfortunately if she got too close to the door the bird necklace around her neck began to tighten once more. As long as she wore the metal collar she was at Riku's mercy. She had already tried to remove it by force without any luck.

"I wonder..."

River took a deep breath and began to sing in hopes that the necklace would activate once again. She was willing to lose her voice if it meant getting the necklace off. She was useless with the avian voice anyway. Separated from her voice she'd at least have some time to do some damage before she began to fade once more. Closing her eyes River sang a mournful melody in an attempt to activate the necklace.

Before she had instantly felt the forces in the necklace tugging at her soul as it worked to pull it apart. This time she just felt an odd vibration in her throat caused by the bird sounds she was making not lining up with what she felt she was singing. Giving in River fell silent only to be startled by the sounds of someone slowly clapping. Snapping her eyes open River glared at Riku who was still clapping with a wide grin spread across his reptilian face. He had entered the room with two armed guards standing behind him.

"Beautiful, my Dear, just beautiful." Riku praised. "If you weren't so difficult to control I would just keep you like this."

"The sad part is that you never had to try and control anyone. With all the money you wasted on buying people you should have just opened an opera house or something similar. Singers would have throw themselves at you for a chance to perform in a grand venue and people would have flocked there to listen to artists. You could have fed to your hearts desire on the audiences enthrallment without having to hurt anyone. Technology and force were never needed. It doesn't take 'pure music' to instill joy in others."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are saying." Riku shrugged.

"I have a feeling you wouldn't understand no matter what voice I used."

"Enough babbling, down to business. The Doctor is extraordinarily interested in your well being, so much so that he's made me a new toy in a pathetic hope that I will be true to my word and let you go after I test it."

"I don't believe that for a second." River snarled. "The Doctor wouldn't trade my life for another's."

"Do I detect a wavering in your warbling?" Riku chuckled. "Whatever you just said, you didn't believe it. It's harder to lie when you don't have words."

River's blood ran cold when Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out another necklace. It was the same metallic bird but the center stone was a bright green rather than the blood red one that she was currently wearing. Riku took a step towards her and River instinctively backed away. The guards raised their weapons, ready to defend Riku if need be.

"If you don't let me do this peacefully I will simply strangle you with the one your are wearing until you black out. I'd rather not do that, it may damage your voice. So what is it going to be?"

River stared at him coldly, daring him to come closer.

"If you honestly trusted the Doctor you will let me exchange these necklaces without a fight." Riku pointed out. "Even if it is a trap of some sort, clearly it wouldn't be designed by him to spring on you. Right?"

River hated the fact that Riku was right, part of her feared the Doctor truly had given in to the monster. She thought about her options and realized that she didn't have many. One way or another she was going to end up wearing the jewelry. Praying that the Doctor had a plan in mind River peacefully put her hands behind her back to show that she wasn't going to fight. Riku smiled triumphantly and stepped up to her.

"On the other hand I did promise the Doctor I'd have you shot on the spot if this didn't do exactly what he promised." Riku smiled. "So for your sake let's hope he was a good boy and followed orders."

River didn't know exactly what Riku had wanted in the necklace other than 'improvements'. She hoped that the Doctor hadn't simply been banking on her fighting back when the exchange occurred. The guards that Riku had brought along with him kept their aim on her and she noticed that both were wearing ear plugs to keep her siren voice from affecting their focus. Riku reached out and pressed his hand against the red stone on the necklace that she was wearing. River gasped sharply as her voice was properly returned to her. The red stone went dark and the necklace fell off.

"Riku, please, let the Doctor help you."

"Help me?"

"Your feeding doesn't have to be fatal, you don't have hurt anyone to get what you need."

"Silence." Riku growled. "Humans are cattle, I have no interest in developing a mutual relationship with them. I don't need the Doctor's help, I just need his compliance."

"The Doctor does not tolerate being threatened." River warned.

"We shall see." Riku held up the green stone necklace. "I'm willing to bet he makes exceptions when you're involved."

"Trust me he doesn't." River said seriously.

Riku hesitated for a moment at the tone in River's voice. She held still allowing him to make a final decision on his own. Riku's bright green eyes showed uncertainly for a moment before he hardened them once more. With a new determination to defy the Doctor Riku secured the necklace around River's throat.

River jolted violently as necklace flared brightly and fused with her skin. She felt that same tearing at her heart that she had experienced when she'd first lost her voice. The necklace didn't turn into a bird, but beyond just wearing it the metal had instantly become a part of her. Riku smiled as he brushed his hand against the golden sculpted bird that adorned River's chest like a set of intricate scales.

"Now let's see if it really works."

River took a breath to speak when she suddenly dropped to her knees. She hadn't fallen due to pain or weakness, but rather from a sudden and powerful desire to do so. Kneeling on the floor River looked up at Riku who was beaming down a lecherous smile at her. She tried to get back to her feet but her body wouldn't comply.

"Impressive, getting you to kneel took no effort at all. Stand up."

Grinding her teeth in frustration River rose to her feet. She shook her head to try and clear it, but there was a fog in her mind that refused to lift. Riku leaned in close so that River could feel his rancid hot breath against her skin. He parted his thin lips and waited. River's stomach churned as she fought the the urge to kiss her new master. Unable to stop the directive that Riku had placed in her mind she closed the small space between them. River weld her eyes shut as Riku's tongue pushed past her teeth. Riku broke off the kiss and pulled back to contemplate her for a moment. River wanted more than anything to lash out and strike Riku but she just stood there.

"Now I know you wouldn't have done that if you'd had any other choice." Riku chuckled as he rubbed River's lipstick off his face. "The Doctor did a marvelous job. I can't wait to test out your voice, but I want the Doctor present for that."

Riku snapped his fingers at one of the guards in a silent demand for something. The guard stepped up and unlatched his thigh holster that held a small laser handgun. He handed the weapon and the holster over to Riku and went back to his post. River's skin crawled as Riku began to gather up the hem of her dress to expose her leg. Riku took his time securing the weapon around her thigh. Straightening back up he leaned in again he and placed his lips near her ear to whisper to her.

"Now then, be a good girl, after the show you will kill the Doctor and his two companions for me. Got that?"

River fought against the programing but she could feel herself nodding. Riku confidently turned his back on River and walked towards the door. River's instincts were screaming at her to grab the weapon he'd given her and kill the monster in front of her, but her body simply wouldn't obey. Riku turned and held his hand out for River to take.

"Come along, my Dear, I'm hungry and we don't want to keep your audience waiting."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

"I have to admit, Doctor, you do wonderful work."

"Thanks." The Doctor replied dryily. "Just remember our deal."

"If you were just human I'd never dream of honouring such a thing, but seeing as you and I are so much alike I hold you in much higher regard."

"One thing in common doesn't make us brothers."

"Being the last of one's kind isn't just one thing, Doctor, it defines who you are even if you don't want it to."

"Can we just get this show over with?" The Doctor asked bitterly.

"Certainly. River is more than willing to perform for me, thanks to you."

The Doctor shot Riku a bitter look. Even though he knew he'd never be able to attack Dace stepped up to Riku aggressively. Before Riku could force Dace back mentally the Doctor reached out and stopped him. Riku smiled and lead the pair down the hall. They stepped into a large room that had been set with tables in a vague semi circle. A select group of about thirty from the party down stairs was mingling and chatting quietly with one another.

Quay was waiting for them at the back of the room looking nervous. The purple bird on his shoulder looked painfully close to death as it huddled against his neck. Riku gave a silent order to one of his men who disappeared out the side door. Quay took a breath to say something but the Doctor just shook his head. Quay looked to Dace who just shrugged.

"You know, Riku, for someone who doesn't like humans you seem to keep company with a great deal of them."

"A shepherd keeps a flock, Doctor, that doesn't mean he socializes with sheep."

"My point was you certainly aren't keep any of these people here against their will. There really isn't any need for you to use a captured voice to entertain them. You throw a good party, your friends..."

"These vultures are not my friends!" Riku hissed. "They come because I have money and influence. They are all just trying to increase their own status by being near me, but I repulse them, I can taste it in their thoughts. They can not see past my scales."

"It's not your appearance that makes them uncomfortable, Riku, it's not what you are, but who you are that makes them recoil."

"None of them know who or what I am. To them I am just another off world businessman of insane wealth."

"On the surface that's what they think, but their instincts tell them otherwise. Whether they know it or not humans are very well adapted to sense a predator. If you work to improve yourself you'll improve their reaction to you."

"Forever the optimist, aren't' you Doctor?" Riku asked rhetorically as he rolled his eyes. "You're not trying to point out the good in humanity to me, you're trying to find the good in me."

"I'm trying to do both."

"Don't bother. Unlike you I enjoy being a monster."

The Doctor allowed the comment to slide. He hadn't really thought that he could change Riku, but he felt the need to try. Uncertain of what to do Dace and Quay remained silent, but they remained vigilant. When the guard returned dragging River along with him the Doctor lost what little sympathy he had for Riku's fate. River fought against the tight hold that the guard had on her upper arm until she caught sight of Riku. Falling instantly compliant River peacefully allowed herself to be lead over to the group.

Riku sent the man away with a wave of his hand. Once released River instantly lashed out and struck the Doctor with a vicious slap across the cheek with enough force to leave a ringing in his ears. River turned her attention back to Riku and waited for her next order.

"That wasn't necessary, Riku." The Doctor growled as he rubbed at his stinging cheek.

"I didn't ask her to do that." Riku chuckled.

Looking at River the Doctor decided that Riku may actually be telling the truth. She was fighting the hold that the necklace had on her to the point where a fine bead of sweat had broken out against her skin. The metal bird sunken into her skin glittered with the glow from the green stone set in the centre showing that it was working just as hard to keep control of her. They needed to get started before one or the other broke.

It was only now that the Doctor noticed that the entire crowd had grown dead silent as they stared at the odd gathering at the back of the room. Riku leaned in and whispered in River's ear. For a tense moment she didn't move, she just stared at the Doctor with a heartbreaking expression. The Doctor shifted his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry, River, I had no choice."

Looking defeated River turned around and slowly walked off towards the free space at the front of the room. The guests broke into a low mutter among one another for a second before they all found their places at the tables to sit. They had been informed that there was going to be a show, and after River's violent entrance they were more curious than ever. River stood before her audience as the room fell silent once more as they waited. River looked miserable being forced in front of the gathering and it angered the Doctor that not a single person watching protested the fact that the entertainment wasn't enjoying herself. Even if these people weren't directly responsible for the Ivory Market it was plain that they had become complacent to the idea.

Riku admired his prize with smile as his dark tongue darted across his thin lips. The Doctor took a careful step back to join Dace and Quay. He reached up and put his hands over his ears and with a quick gesture he suggested that Dace and Quay do the same. Although momentarily confused the pair followed directions and pressed their hands against their ears. River glanced at her friends and a brief look of confusion flashed across her features.

A bright smile suddenly lit up River's previously dark expression. She took as deep a breath as her chest could manage and then she shattered the silence as if it was glass. The clear tone that River sang was deafening as her augmented voice washed over the gathering like a shock wave. The Doctor was knocked breathless as the note struck him. It wasn't actually a physical blow, but the effect it had on his hearts made it seem like one. Dace and Quay had a similar reaction as the overwhelming sound assaulted their senses.

River held the pure note as the beauty of it brought her audience to tears. The Doctor had always been fascinated by the fact that moments of extreme happiness and beauty could bring people to tears just as surely as moments of bitter grief and sorrow. Taking his hands away from his ears the Doctor clutched at his chest as the emotions brought on by River's song threatened to swell his hearts to the breaking point. He looked over at Riku to see how the psychevore was handling the sudden spike in emotion in the room.

With his bright green eyes wide in fear Riku staggered back. Clutching his own chest he clawed at his clothing and tore it to shreds and then he sank his clawed fingers into the flesh until it welled black blood. Up in the front of the room River looked close to passing out as she continued the siren cry. The audience had a mix reaction from weeping like children to simply being held motionless in hypnotic awe.

Dace weld his tearing eyes shut as he pressed his hands harder against his ears to try and block out the sound as it threatened to stop his heart. Quay however had taken his hands down and listened intently with a serene expression on his face. The purple bird on his shoulder shook and ruffled her feathers as they gleamed with new life and iridescence. Riku added to the song with a pained cry of his own. Tears spilled from his green eyes for the first time in his exceptionally long life causing him to turn a desperate stare of terror on the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Riku whimpered.

The Doctor watched coldly as Riku collapsed to the floor. River could no longer continue as she also dropped to her knees panting for breath. The single noted song was over, but the damage had already been done. Riku convulsed and with a blinding flash and an agonized cry he vanished. The stillness that followed was only broken by the sound of River labouring to catch her breath. Quay was released from the spell as Tanya's voice nuzzled against his cheek. Dace shook his head in an attempt to clear it as he gawked down at the spot where Riku had been.

"Wha...What?" Dace stuttered. "What did you do?"

"Exactly what he asked me to." The Doctor replied. "I fine tuned the necklace to allow River to sing straight from the soul. Unfortunately for Riku the emotion it triggered in the crowd was far too much for him to take. It was powerful enough to actually make him feel it and it tore him apart."

"Is River okay?" Quay asked uncertain as he looked to where River was struggling with the skirt of her dress as she got to her feet.

"She'll be fi..."

The Doctor was cut off as River drew the weapon that Riku had given her and aimed it at him. The Doctor stood somewhat like a deer in headlights as she fired at him. Dace had already been in the motion of grabbing the Doctor's lapel to yank him down out of the line of fire so the laser bolt missed its intended target and slammed into the back wall. The crowd snapped out of their trance and instantly went into a panic. The crowd made it more difficult for River to aim as they ran and jostled for the exits.

"What is she doing?!" Dace cried in alarm.

"What does it it look like? She's trying to kill me..."

Quay yelped and jumped back as the next blast scorched the carpet at his feet.

"Or rather she's trying to kill us." The Doctor corrected. "Run!"

The Doctor pushed Quay in the direction of the back door that the guard had gone through and Dace followed along. The panicked people that also spilled out in the hall went right towards the stairwell. The Doctor pulled his two companions to the left to separate them from the crowd. They would have provided a measure of cover but at far too high a cost if anyone was killed in the cross fire. They had nearly made it to the end of the short hall when River stepped out and took aim at them once more.

"Why is she trying to kill us?!" Dace exclaimed as another bolt sailed past him and scorched the wall.

"Riku must have told her to." The Doctor replied as he pulled out the sonic and battled with the settings. "Come on you blasted thing, work when I need you to!"

"You actually made her open to suggestion?" Quay asked dismayed.

"I did." The Doctor admitted.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Dace demanded.

"I was solving one problem at a time!"

Running blindly down the twisting halls they managed to dodge the energy bolts that River fired down range at them. The Doctor knew she was fighting Riku's orders or else they would all be dead by now, however she wasn't going to be able to truly break free from it on her own. Eventually she would hit her mark. The Doctor was about to bring up the topic of perhaps giving in to the idea of formulating a plan when River used her voice once more.

This time it was not a song of beauty and hope, but rather more of a cry of rage and sorrow. The Doctor nearly dropped the sonic as River's voice lashed against him painfully. Dace cried out breathlessly as he crashed to floor from the effect. Quay had more resilience against the song and was able to haul Dace back to his feet.

River fell silent once again and the three men continued to run. She fired at the trio in a relentless pursuit. When one bolt grazed Quay's shoulder Dace was quick to make sure the injured man stayed on his feet. The purple bird sang out shrilly and took to the air, flying a tight nervous circle around Quay. With Quay hurt the Doctor was forced to turn around and use the sonic to send a pulse that knocked River down.

The Doctor had hoped that he'd gotten the setting right on the sonic so that it would also deactivate the necklace, but it remained bonded with her skin. He knew she was going to be quick to recover, but while she got up it gave them a chance to get around several corners and regroup while she hunted for them. Quay held his hand against his shoulder with a grimace of pain.

"Quay?"

"Just a scratch, I'm fine."

"Doctor, we can't run from her forever." Dace said.

"I know. I had really been counting on Riku waiting till after the show to give River the order to kill us, he was a little more clever than I originally thought. I'm going to have to get that necklace off her manually."

"Great, well, at this rate River will run out of charge on that gun in about, oh I don't know, five to ten *years*." Dace hissed.

"I don't think she'll actually kill me. I think I can just walk up to her."

"Walk up to her?" Quay repeated incredulously.

"Doctor, she is going to kill you."

"She has resisted the temptation in the past." The Doctor pointed out with a nervous smile. "River has experience fighting this kind of control...of course I wasn't the one doing the programing before, but...no, no it will be okay. She won't hurt me."

"Doctor, you can't jus..."

Dace stopped as the purple bird that had settled back on Quay took off once more. The bird soared off towards where they had left River.

"Where is she going?" Quay asked alarmed.

"I think she's going to try and help me." The Doctor smiled.

"How much intelligence does a physical manifestation of a voice have?" Dace asked.

"No idea." The Doctor stepped away from the wall that they had been pressed against and turned his head to the side to crack his neck.

"Doctor?"

"Here goes nothing, Geronimo..."

Quay and Dace just looked at one another with the same concerned expression. Ignoring the pair the Doctor walked back down the hall as confidently as he could manage. He could hear Tanya's bird singing sweetly and headed towards it. The Doctor peered around the corner and found that the bird was perched on River's hand serenading her. River held the gun loosely at her side with the other hand while she listened to the bird. As the bird sang several of her purple feathers fell out and drifted down to the floor. River's voice had helped revitalize the bird before but singing took a lot out of the tiny creature.

Hoping to approach River without a fight while she was paying attention to the bird the Doctor stepped out into the open. Catching the motion out of the corner of her eye River looked up at the Doctor. Raising the weapon without really aiming she fired at him three times in quick succession. The Doctor froze as the deadly blasts shot past him, one of them close enough to scorch a mark in his jacket.

"River..."

Shaking with the effort it was taking to not take better aim River burnt the carpet at the Doctor's feet with a few more rounds. Tanya's voice wavered slightly but still continued to try and distract River. The Doctor put his hands up to show he wasn't a threat even though that wasn't really the issue.

"I'm going to come closer."

River shook her head in fear as she fired the weapon again and nicked the Doctor's hair. He had felt the heat from the bolt but managed not to flinch. Tears streaked River's cheeks as she kept the weapon raised.

"You can do this." The Doctor assured. "Just close your eyes and focus on the song."

River glanced down at the bird on her hand. Tanya's bird redoubled her efforts to capture River's attention as she sang a soothing tune. The bird held on each perfect note for a second before seamlessly moving to the next. The small bird was fading as the song sapped its strength but she kept singing. River managed to close her eyes and she poured her concentration into listening.

The Doctor knew time was a factor but he didn't want to rush up to River and risk triggering her instincts. Walking at a normal pace he moved purposefully toward her. The closer he got the more pronounced River's trembling became. Even with her eyes closed she knew he was approaching and it increased the unnatural desire she had to kill him. When her finger jerked back on the trigger the Doctor realize that that it was only her shaking that had thrown off her aim that time. The blast had gone wide and gave the Doctor the chance to step close enough to touch her.

Reaching out the Doctor took a firm hold of River's wrist and wrapped his free arm around her waist to pull her in close. He had hoped to neutralize the danger by putting them in extreme close quarters, however holding the lioness in his arms he realized that River didn't need a gun to kill him. With her chest heaving for each breath River snapped her eyes open and snarled as the power of the necklace intensified from having her prey so close.

"River, I need you to sing one more time or Tanya is going to die."

River glanced down at where the purple bird had fallen to the floor surrounded by a flurry of feathers. The Doctor couldn't undo an order given by another but he could add one. He was just about to make his request an order when River sang out at the thought of losing her friend. The Doctor fought to stay conscious as River's powerful voice cut through him. He knew that if he passed out now that River wouldn't be able to help herself, she would kill him.

Stirred by the song the bedraggled bird jumped to life once more. Launching into the air the bird fluffed out a new set of feathers that sparkled like a dark amethyst. With Tanya safe the Doctor reached up and was able to break the psychic lock that kept the necklace bonded to River. Reverting to a normal looking necklace the Doctor yanked it off and let it fall to the floor. Still singing for Tanya River's voice suddenly returned to normal. Free from the necklace River collapsed against the Doctor in exhaustion.

"River?"

"Do anything like that to me again and I will kill you. I mean that."

"I'm sorry. I had to make it real or Riku wouldn't have fallen for it."

River nodded as a way of accepting the apology. She hugged the Doctor closer for a moment before she composed herself and pulled away. The Doctor made sure that she was steady on her feet before he released her. Tanya's bird settled on River's shoulder and fluffed out her sparkling feathers. The Doctor held out his hand for River to take.

"Riku is gone, but that isn't going to stop the Market." River sighed.

"No, but hopefully it will help knock it back some, it will certainly reduce the technology that was involved."

"He gave the Market the teleport...I hate teleport."

"The rest of the work of stopping the Market will be up to this world. Some things can't be solved by just one person, not even me. Of course your song is going to go a long way towards fixing things."

"My song?" River asked confused.

"Just like at your 'wedding' on Ianos 9 there were a lot of influential people in the audience at Riku's place, now that they've experienced a song straight from the soul of someone directly effected by the Ivory Market they are going to find it difficult to allow it to continue."

"Clever man." River purred.

"It was your song, River, you could have broadcast a feelings of revenge and rage, which could have made everything exponentially worse, but you sang hope and beauty."

"How could you know what I'd chose?"

"Because I know your soul."


	25. Chapter 25

NOTE: Thank you all for following along and encouraging me during this story!

For the next story I want you guys to determine who the companion(s) will be. Just either leave a comment in the review for your choice or send me a PM. Choices are as follows: Amy and Rory, Amy alone, or Clara. I don't have River on there since I just got done with a story with her. Voting closes Friday August 29th 2014.

Next story, Doctor Who: Leviathan.

Epilogue

"What the hell is going on?"

Throwing his drink at the far wall in his anxious temper the Seller got to his feet. He paced the living space that was decorated in a modern minimalistic style in ever increasing agitation. Striding over to the small circular window set in the right hand wall the Seller looked out at the rain that lashed the side of the ship. They should have been deep into space by now but they were just sitting on the ground.

The Seller had sent off a guard to see what the problem was but he had not returned yet. Looking at his watch the sallow skinned man shifted his weight uncomfortably. Ever since his last encounter with the Phantom he hadn't felt right. There had been a growing uneasiness in the pit of his stomach that had never been there before. He didn't even remember the Phantom feeding from his emotion so he couldn't even begin to understand the emptiness that had been left behind from the experience. All he knew was that he needed to get away from this wretched world.

Once again he cursed himself for ever going into business with the green eyed dragon. He had never taken special requests for kidnapping certain people for sale on the Market before, he had always just cleaned up the streets. The Seller still wasn't exactly sure how he'd been talked into not only accepting the deal but assuring the Phantom that he would handle all of the sales personally. Turning to high profile targets had brought the Agency down on him in ernest and the Seller directly blamed the Phantom for the recent raids on his auction houses.

"The customer is always...trouble." The Seller growled to himself.

Unable to just sit and wait any longer the Seller stormed out of his quarters and headed towards the bridge of the large private ship. The ship was manned by a crew of about thirty highly paid men. The Seller knew better than to trust his safety to slaves no matter how beaten down they were. Loyalty was so much easier to just buy. However as he strode through the halls he couldn't find any of them. The Seller's uneasiness increased as he discovered that the communication system was down. Getting to the bridge he finally found someone. The captain sat in the high back chair with his back turned on the Seller as he mucked with the various buttons and controls.

"What is going on? Where is everyone? Why haven't we taken off?"

The Seller jerked back as the captain's chair swiveled around to reveal a lanky creature with an unruly mop of dark hair and a bright smile beaming at him. The Seller looked over the Doctor in stunned silence. No one had ever made it aboard his ship uninvited without quickly meeting an untimely death at the hands of his guards before. Quickly composing himself the Seller stormed up to confront the stranger, stopping about six feet from the Doctor.

"Who are you?" The Seller demanded.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor replied as he got to his feet. "And to answer your other questions in order: your ship has been taken over, everyone else is busy, and we haven't taken off because I haven't figured out how this heap flies...not that I've tried all that hard to figure it out."

"Wha...what?" The Seller sputtered in indignant rage. "Guards!"

"I already told you everyone else is busy."

"Who are you?" The Seller repeated as he stepped back and bumped into someone.

"He's my husband." A familiar voice whispered in the Sellers ear. "And he's jealous protective type, although right now he's mostly protecting you from me."

The Seller whipped around to face River. He instantly recognized her as the last woman he had sold to the Phantom, but it was the three menacing figures in full black tactical type armour behind her that demanded most of his attention. River stepped to the side to allow the leader of the figures to step forward. The precision with which he moved was oddly inhuman. A blue light sprang from his dark featureless visor and scanned across the Seller's face.

"Yuris Modek," the cold voice identified the Seller "you are under arrest."

Modek was caught off guard at first by hearing his name but he quickly recovered. Turning around he stared icily at the Doctor as he peacefully allowed his hands to be ion cuffed behind his back.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would." The Doctor said approvingly.

"There is no reason to fight, not here anyway." Modek shrugged. "My lawyers will tear apart any charges brought against me by the Agency. I'm a very careful man with powerful connections."

"You're probably right, which is why I didn't bring the Agency."

"What?"

"These are emissaries of the Shadow Proclamation here to arrest you on grounds of violating Article 27 subsection E. I think you'll find their trials harder to weasel out of, what with mind readers and such."

"No!" The Modek exclaimed in shock.

"Enjoy Stormcage." River smiled. "If I'm ever over in your cell block I'll stop in and say 'hi'."

"The Market doesn't end with me, Doctor!" Modek hissed. "The humans were selling one another before I arrived and they will continue! Remove the serpent's head and two grow in its place!"

"And yet I'm still satisfied to see you taken away." The Doctor turned his attention to the emissary. "Thank you for your help."

The amoured figure nodded curtly and placed his hand on Modek's shoulder. With a blinding flash Modek along with the three emissaries vanished. The Doctor stepped up to River and put his arms around her waist. She smiled and gave his cheek a quick kiss.

"That wasn't nearly as much fun as my idea of how to deal with the Seller." River said with a mock pout.

"True, but a lot less messy and wouldn't give me nightmares for the rest of my life."

"I never said you had to watch and I would have cleaned up the mess." River chuckled.

"You disturb me sometimes."

River laughed again. Hugging the Doctor closer for a moment she then pulled away.

"Come on, let's get back to Quay and Dace." River said. "One last stop before I head back to Stormcage for a bit of rest."

The Doctor nodded and took River's hand. The pair made their way down the hall to where the TARDIS was tucked into the corner. They had dropped Quay and Dace off to help Tanya while they tied up the loose ends. Parking on the lawn of Tanya's mother's house they were quickly welcomed inside by Tanya's mother. Going upstairs River was enthusiastically greeted by Tanya. Tanya threw her arms around River in a warm embrace before she began chattering and chirping like an over excited sparrow.

"Oh dear." River looked to the Doctor. "Is this what I sounded like?"

"You did." The Doctor nodded. "But Riku gave me a chance to really study the necklaces."

Quay stepped up and put his arm around Tanya to comfort her as the Doctor used the sonic to play with the settings on the necklace that Tanya wore. The stone flashed red before going dark. The Doctor pulled off the necklace and put it in his pocket. Quay looked at Tanya anxiously.

"Tanya?"

"Can you understand me now?" Tanya asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I can." Quay said with obvious relief as he hugged her closer. "Thank you, Doctor. And of course thank you, River, she would have never survived without you."

"Thank you both so much." Tanya beamed.

"Our pleasure." River replied as she reached out and embraced the pair.

"Are you going to open the Nightingale back up?" The Doctor asked.

Quay looked to Tanya, trying to gauge if she was going to want to return to headlining at the Nightengale.

"Of course he is." Tanya chuckled. "With my voice back I can't wait to use it."

"Can we talk Miss Afterglow into another show?" Quay asked hopefully.

"I kind of strained my voice on that last song." River rubbed at her throat in exaggerated pain. "I think I'm going to retire after that one. Kind of a hard performance to top anyway."

"Always leave them wanting more." Quay chuckled.

"Where is Dace?" The Doctor asked as he looked around.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I couldn't stop him." Quay admitted.

"Stop him from what?"

"From going home."

"Home?" River repeated in alarm. "He still has a sizable bounty on his head, even with the Seller gone the next in line at the Market will certainly want him hunted down to make an example of him if nothing else."

"I don't think he cares." Quay sighed.

"Come on, River, we can't let him get himself killed, not after all this."

River said a hasty good-bye to Quay and Tanya promising that she would be in the audience for Tanya's return show at the Nightingale. River and the Doctor hurried back to the TARDIS and made the short hop to Dace's apartment. The apartment was dark and seemingly empty. Stepping quietly into the apartment they quickly discovered that a violent fight had occurred there. The furniture was over turned and the coffee table was shattered. There was a crumpled figure on the floor that the Doctor carefully approached. A quick look told him the man was not Dace, a slightly closer inspection told him the man was also dead.

River tugged on the Doctor's sleeve as she caught sight of Dace. He was sitting in a metal chair out on the small porch that looked out over the city. On the small glass table next to him was a half empty bottle of scotch, in his hand was his gun which he was turning over as he studied it. The Doctor walked up to where the sliding glass door had been but was now just a shower of glass on the floor.

"Dace..."

The Doctor froze when Dace brought the gun to bear on his chest in the blink of an eye. Dace eyed the Doctor in the dark with River standing beside him for a moment before he relaxed his aim after determining that they weren't a threat. Putting the weapon back in his lap he stared out over the city.

"Did you get your man, Doctor?"

"We did. I'm sorry I couldn't hand him over to your Agency."

"It's fine. He would have just gotten away." Dace growled darkly. "The rich rarely see the punishment that they deserve around here. I'm glad you could do better, Doctor. Now if you don't mind I have this bottle to finish off here and I'd rather not share."

"Dace, you aren't safe here." River said gently. "More will be coming for you."

"I know. The Agency wants me in witness relocation, but...without Sara..."

"About that..." the Doctor smiled "I know who bought her."

"What?" Dace asked as he leapt to his feet sending the gun clattering across the floor. "I...I thought you said you couldn't help her?"

"Technically I said I couldn't go back on your timeline, so I went back on her's instead."

"But the paradox?"

"There is no paradox, Dace, that's why I kept pressing you to find out if you knew for a fact that she was dead. If you had and the event of her death had pushed you into taking that undercover assignment then there would have been nothing I could do. Still it was a tricky move, but since we are all here now and everything is all right apparently I pulled it off."

"Who has her?" Dace demanded. "Who bought her?"

"I don't recall the name of the original buyer, but the second time around it was the Emperor."

It took Dace a second to understand what the Doctor was talking about. However as soon as he figured out that whatever path Sara had been put on had been erased by the time traveler he rushed forward and lifted the Doctor up off the ground in an enthusiastic embrace. After putting the Doctor down Dace looked to River as if needing confirmation from another person about the news. River nodded, she and the Doctor had gone back for Sara before going after the Seller.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Dace asked sounding more hurt than angry.

"I wasn't confident that I could save her, I needed some time to figure out how it was going to affect my own timeline which is a much trickier thing than you might expect. It requi..."

"You know what, I don't care. I just care that she's found." Dace interrupted before a look of terrified realization fell over his face. "But...she...she won't be safe with me...I'm a marked man, even the Agency's relocation program might not be able to keep us hidden..."

"Dace, I have a relocation program of my own." The Doctor assured. "Trust me, I have a safe place for you both."

"Where?"

"Right here." The Doctor proclaimed proudly.

"Here?"

"Of course, this world isn't perfect but it is your home. The better question rather than 'where' would have been 'when'?"

"Wha...what?"

"No one is going to think to look for you a hundred years from now."


End file.
